Casualidades
by HolyHunter
Summary: Foi como cair de um prédio de centenas de andares quando ela simplesmente me disse que eu seria mãe... TERMINADA!
1. De pernas para o ar

_Casualidades_

_Prólogo: De Pernas Para o Ar_

_Por Holy Hunter_

_Foi como cair de um prédio de centenas de andares quando ela simplesmente me_ _disse que eu seria mãe. __Quando Madame Pomfrey disse que eu estava gerando uma vida, no início eu não entendi o que significava. Courtney resmungou algo que entendi como: "Pessoas que só falam em códigos e insistem em deixar a maior partes das pessoas completamente nulas já que elas não entendem absolutamente nada de códigos." Nessa hora eu pensei: Poxa, Madame Pomfrey nunca falou em códigos antes. Sei disso porque eu já passei pela enfermaria muitas vezes. Ela então, continuava a me olhar estranhamente como se eu estivesse fora de foco e não pudesse me ver; os olhos estavam franzidos e os lábios muito pálidos e tremiam. Eu vou morrer, pensei triste. Os enjôos e os desmaios que eu tinha tido nas últimas semanas eram o sintoma de uma doença sem cura. _

_E de repente tudo ficou claro para mim. Como se alguém estivesse com uma varinha produzindo Lumus Maxima na minha cara e ao mesmo tempo rindo da minha expressão aterrorizada.__ Eu podia esperar qualquer coisa que fosse daquela tarde de inverno; eu estava preparada para qualquer coisa, menos ser mãe. Quero dizer, eu apenas tenho dezesseis anos e estar grávida justamente nesta idade é...medonho! Courtney estava do meu lado. Aliás, foi dela a idéia de eu voltar a escrever um diário. Ela disse: "É incrível como você ainda está traumatizada pelo o que aconteceu no nosso primeiro ano, Gina."_

_E eu respondi: "Não é questão de estar traumatizada, Courtney. Eu só não preciso escrever meus segredos em um monte de pergaminhos já que tenho você!"_

_E então ela respondeu que eu precisava expressar meus sentimentos já que eu nunca contava qualquer coisa para ela. Certo. Eu não conto mesmo, mas tenho um motivo para isso: Não tenho nenhuma novidade para contar. Quero dizer, não tenho namorados para descrever os beijos ou tenho inimigos para descrever meus conflitos._

_Tudo bem, até agora eu não tinha motivos para escrever. Eu disse até agora._

_Porque quando você descobre que será mãe com minha idade ou quando você percebe que todos os seus planos simplesmente escorrem por suas mãos você realmente tem __o que contar. Courtney disse que há duas entre dez bruxas adolescentes que ficam grávidas enquanto freqüentam a escola. E então eu sou uma dessas duas entre milhares que acabou com a própria vida. Eu sou um lixo mesmo!_

_Estava tudo bem nessa sexta feira: eu não havia o encontrado – não ainda – pelos corredores beijando outra garota que fosse extremamente ingênua como eu mesma fui. Tinha poucas aulas naquele dia e possivelmente Harry falaria dos seus sentimentos para mim. E então aconteceu. Estava andando no meio do corredor com minha mochila nas costas e o vejo agarrando alguma idiota que poderia ser do segundo ano, eu não duvidaria da capacidade dele. _

_E sabe aqueles momentos em que tudo fica preto e branco e quando os seus pés grudam no chão de uma maneira que você não consegue sair de onde está? Eles ainda estavam se beijando e eu me imaginei no lugar da garota, como eu sempre faço quando o vejo fazendo aquilo. Certo, tento desviar os meus olhos daquela cena, mas eu nem pisco. E então, para completar a minha desgraça ele me olha fixamente antes de soltar a garota daquele abraço apertado._

"_Weasley, você devia estar em aula.", murmurou levando a mão até o canto de sua boca e limpando o que imagino ser baba. Baba daquelazinha!_

_Eu estava abrindo minha boca para retrucar e dizer meia dúzia de grosserias quando eu sinto meu estômago revirar. E não é daquele jeito que eu sempre sentia quando ele me beijava. Era como se eu quisesse botar tudo para fora, sabe?_

_Vômito em outras palavras. E foi exatamente o que fiz. Ali mesmo: naquele chão __de pedra gelada. O olhei de relance e vi a cara de nojo estampada na cara dele._

_Limpei minha boca com a manga do meu casaco e sai correndo como uma louca._

_Depois disso fiquei remoendo aquele acontecimento durante todo o dia. Courtney resmungou quando eu derramei quase toda a poçãodo caldeirão na aula de Snape e disse que se eu não 'acordasse', chamaria Harry para faze-lo. Claro, Harry poderia me acalmar se eu não estivesse tão irada com aquela cena. Afinal de contas, ele sempre foi o cara dos meus sonhos. Não me entenda mal, eu não sonho mais com príncipes encantados, apenas gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida com ele. Não que eu o ame como já amei um dia. Eu sei que ele me fará feliz e talvez eu esqueça Draco Malfoy de uma vez por todas...ou nem isso. Mas eu sei que estando com ele, vou me sentir bem. E o que mais uma garota como eu poderia querer do que um garoto atencioso que lhe disse muito recentemente que te ama? Certo, ele ainda não disse, mas provavelmente dirá._

_Não, eu definitivamente não posso reclamar. Quero dizer, Draco nunca falaria:_

'_Gina eu amo você'. Porque não é seu gênero dizer essas coisas. E Merlin, como __eu gostaria que ele dissesse isso!_

_A questão é: estou apaixonada por um cara completamente insensível que me usou. __E o pior! Estou esperando um filho dele. Quando Courtney e eu ouvimos Madame __Pomfrey dizer: "Gina, você está grávida." Eu senti que tudo estava errado. Quero dizer, eu não quero ser uma entre milhares de adolescentes que engravidam e não casam. Não quero desistir da faculdade que pretendo fazer quando meu filho nascer. Não quero ser solteira para o resto da minha vida e não quero ter um filho do principal inimigo da minha família._

"_Você não fez esse filho sozinha, Gina. Ele também vai ter que assumi-lo",_

_Courtney disse exatamente na hora em que pus meus pés para fora da enfermaria._

_Naquele momento eu sentia como se meus pés estivessem flutuando no ar, senti como omundo estivesse de cabeça pra baixo. Como se todos as minhas forças estivessem zeradas e realmente estavam: eu ia ter um filho de Draco Malfoy! Eu Virgínia Weasley terei um filho de Draco Malfoy!_

_E enquanto estou aqui, escrevendo no meu diário, Harry acaba de sair do dormitório masculino e vem vindo na minha direção. Possivelmente quer dizer que me ama, mas quando eu lhe contar que eu estou...bem, grávida, vai dar meia volta e dizer que o que havia dito é uma mentira. Resultado disso tudo? Vou ter um filho de um cara da Sonserina, ser mãe solteira até meus quarenta anos e depois disso morrer por alguma doença já que estarei fora de casa – serei expulsa por papai e mamãe – dormindo na rua com um bebê nos meus braços. E cada minuto que passa, mais sinto meus pés flutuarem como se eu fosse um fantasma que teve sua vida destruída; e o mundo nunca me pareceu tão errado como nesta noite de inverno._

**N/A:** Antes mesmo que vocês possam se perguntar: Hey, essa fanfic será em primeira pessoa? Bem, talvez se eu não fosse a autora e estivesse lendo eu nem mesmo me perguntaria uma coisa dessas já que está bem óbvio. Mas não. Não será totalmente em primeira pessoa. Quero dizer: Será como qualquer fanfic normal escrita em terceira pessoa, MAS ao longo do capítulo você vai ler alguns trechos do diário de Gina.

Sobre o tema, só achei que fosse interessante escrever sobre isso. Se a idéia que o prólogo passou foi drama, esqueçam. Quero me manter longe deles (sou muito sensível a dramas D/G). É só para mostrar exatamente como ela – uma garota de dezesseis anos – se sente quando descobre que está grávida do ex-namorado. No primeiro capítulo as coisas que não pareceram muito claras vão ser explicadas; relaxem.

Era só isso. Lembrando que essa é a primeira vez que posto uma fanfic minha nesse site. Por favor, Reviews!

Obs: Sem beta. Desculpem os possíveis erros.


	2. ExNamorados

_Casualidades _

_Capítulo 1: Ex-namorados._

Como borboletas, um toque suave sobre seus lábios e o gosto da saliva era o que Gina sentia ao ser beijada por ele. Estavam numa sala – a que costumavam se encontrar quando ainda eram namorados – onde pouca luz solar entrava pelas vastas janelas de cascalho. Muitas mesas estavam empilhadas: aquela sala não era mais usada há séculos. As mãos de Draco percorriam suas costas causando-lhe arrepios. Subitamente Gina se afastou.

"Eu tenho uma coisa importante para dizer". ela falou sem fôlego. Draco lançou um de seus olhares frustrados enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso traseiro da calça e respirava fundo.

"Você sempre adorou estragar o clima". falou pensativo como se não fosse para ela aquele comentário. Gina levou as mãos para o cabelo e pôs uma mecha ruiva para trás da orelha.

"Dessa vez é sério". Gina hesitou antes de falar. Talvez não fosse o momento certo para dizer que ela...Bem, que ela estava grávida. Mas Courtney lhe dissera que seria a melhor solução e Gina concordava com a amiga. "Eu...".

"Você...?".

"É que é difícil falar...".

Draco revirou os olhos cinzentos. A garota tinha o rosto corado e seu pulso estava cerrado. Era tão incrível a forma em que Gina podia ficar bonita quando estava nervosa. As sardas quase não apareciam agora; confundiam com o rubor da sua face.

"Eu estou...Gráv...", falou baixinho. Na verdade as palavras não passavam de um sussurro rouco.

"O que?"

"...ida."

"Gina, se quer que eu entenda, fale mais alto."

"EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA, TÁ LEGAL?", ela gritou. Depois deu um passo para trás e girou o corpo evitando a qualquer custo olha-lo nos olhos. Seu corpo tremia e os olhos pareciam querer despencar da órbita. Já sentia o formigamento ocular o que significava que choraria.

"Que brincadeira é essa?"

"Não é brincadeira, Draco. Estou grávida."

Ela ouviu o barulho de passos e fechou os olhos. Talvez assim as lágrimas não saíssem e não faria um papel ridículo na frente dele. Não sabia que seria assim tão difícil contar a ele.

"Não é brincadeira.", repetiu chorosa.

"Porque está fazendo isso, Gina?"

"Isso o que?"

"Está me provocando."

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Não estou fazendo nada. Só estou dizendo que estou grávida."

"E isso é fazer _nada_!", ele perguntou mais pálido do que normalmente era. Os olhos esbugalhados e a boca entreaberta. Gina pensou se tomara a decisão certa; talvez ele não estivesse pronto para ouvir aquilo. Mas ela também não estava. Quantos planos, quantos sonhos ela teria de desistir por causa do seu filho? Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos...

Os olhos se abriram rápidos e focalizaram a parede tão fria e escura da sala. Depois do que pareceu segundos, a visão ficou embaçada: estava chorando novamente por ele. Certamente Draco diria que não era responsabilidade dele e cairia fora. Ela estava sozinha.

"E o que você vai fazer?", ela o ouviu perguntar. Gina se virou lentamente sem olha-lo nos olhos.

"Eu não sei.", ela respondeu. "Eu enviei uma coruja para os meus pais."

"E eles já responderam?"

"Ainda não. Acho que não vai ser assim tão fácil."

"Você...tem...certeza?"

"Tenho.". A respiração entre cortada de Draco e as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto dela. Esta era a situação. Um silêncio que constrangia iniciou-se entre eles. "Desculpe..."

Draco não respondeu. Caminhou até a garota e segurou os ombros dela com as suas mãos e a forçou olha-lo nos olhos. Gina sentiu seu rosto corar.

"Eu não vou dizer que estou feliz. Porque isso tudo é novo demais para mim. Eu não sei o que pensar, mas...", ele hesitou por um breve momento. "Acho que você vai precisar de mim, certo? Eu vou estar com você."

"Você quer dizer que..."

"Se você precisar, sabe onde me encontrar."

Gina ficou incrédula. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Queria dizer que ele não terminaria com Lynne e continuaria provocando seus sentidos toda vez que ele a encontrasse nos corredores escuros de Hogwarts? Ela sentiu mais lágrimas querendo sair dos olhos castanhos.

"Draco...Você não..."

"Eu estou falando sério, Gina.", ela ia retrucar, mas Draco se afastou. Ela pôde ver a confusão nos olhos cinzentos e foi incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

(D&G)

Quando ela se deitou na cama coberta por vários cobertores, fechou os olhos e toda aquela sensação de dor ou de abandono pareceu diminuir à medida que tentava centrar sua mente em outra coisa. Como por exemplo, nas aulas que andavam mal e suas notas que caíram desde que Draco e ela começaram a namorar...Draco! Sempre era ele. Gina percebeu que tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos girava em torno dele e sentiu-se infeliz por isso. Ele não abandonaria a namorada e muito menos deixaria de viver intensamente. Mas ela não. Ela teria de cuidar do filho deles, mas ela não queria deixar seus sonhos de lado.

Não adiantaria fechar os olhos e tentar dormir. Simplesmente seria impossível descansar com tanto peso que sentia sobre as costas. Ela tinha a sensação de andar curvada. Levantou-se e afastou as cobertas. Foi até o criado mudo perto da cama e pegou seu diário.

_Hogwarts, Dormitório Feminino:_

_Eu não poderia estar assim tão surpresa. Afinal, ele é um Malfoy. Fico surpresa por ele mostrar solidariedade! Talvez eu tenha criado uma forte barreira entre nós e talvez 100 de culpa por nosso não-relacionamento estar...hmm, assim. Courtney está dormindo assim como qualquer grifinório normal. É incrível que depois de tanto tempo eu ainda pense nele. Foram muitas as brigas e foi por brigar tanto que hoje estamos separados. Quero dizer, se ele fosse assim tão bonzinho como Harry talvez desse certo, mas ele é...o cara mal. Courtney já me disse que eu devo encarar com maturidade essa face. Ela diz isso porque não vai ser ela quem terá de ser mãe solteira pelo resto da vida. Não. Será a titia Gina! Vou viver numa casa pequena e cheia de gatos com meu filho – que pesará cerca de uma tonelada e passará o dia na frente da televisão, comendo – e eu de rolos nos cabelos e máscara verde. SOLTEIRONA! Serei assim tão gorda que os homens vão me olhar e sentir ânsia! Draco será mais rico que já é e terá muito prestígio, pois terá cursado a melhor faculdade bruxa de todos os tempos e se casará com Lynne, a escamosa – ex amiga e ex tudo que possa imaginar. Ex tudo de mim, quero dizer. – com seu rosto lindo digno de capas de revista. Eles terão filhos e mais filhos e ela – igualmente prestigiada – continuará com a silhueta em forma. Enquanto eu...Terei de me conformar vendo o cara que amo com outra nas fotos de revista._

_Eu disse 'O cara que amo'? Me enganei. Eu não o amo. Definitivamente! Afinal, quando ele terminou comigo eu não senti como se meu coração fora despedaçado por um trasgo em fúria. Pra falar a verdade, eu senti. Mas foi por causa do meu orgulho feminino, acho. _

_Droga, Courtney reclamou da claridade, acho que vou ter que parar de escrever._

_Salão Principal, Hogwarts:_

_Naturalmente eu já devia saber como reagiriam. Certo, talvez nem tanto porque o que imaginava era mamãe me expulsando de casa por ter feito algo errado. E, no entanto, Madame Pomfrey me chamou na Quarta e disse que era importante. E eu fui para a Ala Hospitalar com meio mundo nas costas (era como eu me sentia sob os olhares das pessoas). Quando cheguei, vi a cara gorducha de mamãe flutuar na lareira e quase tive um ataque. Daquele tipo de ataque, devo acrescentar, no qual caiu no chão com os olhos esbugalhados e sinto meu coração bater, bater, bater._

"_Gina, nós recebemos sua coruja.", mamãe informou séria. A voz era calma e distante. Talvez fosse porque aquela lareira não era usada há séculos e com certeza devia estar meio quebrada. Eu tinha certeza de que mamãe gritava em plenos pulmões. Mas não ouvia gritos: eram sussurros. "Seu pai e eu vamos lhe dar todo o apoio possível. E bem, temos novidades."_

"_Novidades?"_

"_Sim.", mamãe hesitou por um momento e pensei o que seria essa tal novidade. "Nós conversamos com Narcisa Malfoy e decidimos que o melhor será um casamento."_

_Ok, eu não acreditei. Certamente papai e mamãe acharam que eu estava brincando e bem...decidiram entrar no jogo. Talvez eu deva mandar outra carta explicando que eu estava falando totalmente sério!_

"Talvez agora seja uma boa hora para me contar o que anda acontecendo ao invés de ficar escrevendo, sabe?", Courtney suspirou pesadamente. Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos castanhos e os ajeitou. Gina a olhou perplexa.

"Espera aí! Foi você quem mandou eu escrever para eu não te incomoda com meus problemas."

"Não foi essa a intenção, Gina.", ela respondeu sorrindo. "Eu só queria que você escrevesse sobre seus sentimentos. E você não me contava deles antes."

"Bem..."

"Sem argumentos, certo?", Courtney sorriu ainda mais. Gina olhou de relance para a mesa da Sonserina e o viu beijando Lynne. Suspirou resignadamente.

"Minha mãe acha que tudo é uma brincadeira."

"Como assim? Ela riu?"

"Claro que não. Apenas disse que terei de me casar com Draco Malfoy."

"Hmm...", Courtney olhou discretamente para a mesa da Sonserina e fitou o loiro que exibia um sorriso estranho nos lábios finos. Notou que o olhar dele estava sob Gina o que a fez sorrir.

"O que foi?", Gina sentiu-se corar mesmo não sabendo o porque. Courtney era uma boa amiga. Sempre muito atenciosa com os problemas de Gina. Mesmo assim, Gina não conseguia entender como ela podia ser tão complicada falando através de todos aqueles códigos de linguagem.

"Nada.", a morena retrucou trocando olhares rápidos com Gina.

"Você fez 'hmm'."

"Bem, eu acho que seria bom."

"O que?"

"Você e o Malfoy...juntos."

"Argh!", Gina fez uma careta. Na verdade, bem lá no fundo a idéia não lhe parecia assim tão ruim. Claro que Draco não era perfeito. O tempo que haviam passado juntos mostrara a ela todos os defeitos dele, mas também mostrara suas virtudes. Como quando ele sorria verdadeiramente ou quando ele a beijava com força quando estava com medo. Era como um desafio namora-lo por tanto tempo. Gina ainda se sentia confusa quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy.

"Não fale 'argh!', Gina.", Courtney sorriu marotamente. "Porque sei que se ele pedisse para voltar, você voltaria."

"Lógico que não, Courtney! Merlin, o que acha que sou? Uma otária?"

A garota riu abertamente lançando a cachoeira castanha que balançava freneticamente para trás assim como seu rosto que fitava o teto.

"Você apenas sempre faz o que ele quer.", retrucou tentando soar séria. "Quando namoravam você mais parecia um cachorrinho atrás dele do que uma namorada de verdade."

"Eu.Não.Parecia.Um.Cachorrinho!", Gina falou cerrando os olhos e apertando o pulso sobre a mesa. "E eu nunca vou voltar com Draco Malfoy. O que disse a você na noite em que terminamos?"

"Que ele terminou com você.", Courtney corrigiu fazendo Gina corar e desviar o olhar brevemente.

"Eu disse que seguiria em frente e ficaria com alguém que me desse o devido valor – o que no caso é Harry. Ah, qual é! Harry disse que me amava!"

"Mas você não o ama. Tudo o que vai fazer é ferir os sentimentos dele."

"Não vou não!"

"Hmm..."

"Courtney!", Gina ralhou.

(D&G)

Cada vez que Gina enrolava uma mecha ruiva que se soltava do penteado desleixado era mais um movimento a ser notado por ele. Draco mantinha os olhos abertos que olhavam fixamente para ela na outra extremidade do Salão Principal. Lynne, sua nova namorada, tagarelava ao seu lado tentando chamar sua atenção; mas toda ela estava centrada em uma só pessoa: Gina Weasley. E naquela manhã a garota parecia mais pálida que o normal.

"Draco, querido.", Lynne chamou sua atenção sacudindo levemente seu braço com sua mão fina e delicada. "Você tem mesmo que olhar para _ela_?", perguntou numa voz aborrecida. Ele balançou a cabeça deixando os cabelos platinados caírem livres por seu rosto. Lynne afastou-os prontamente. _Se fosse Gina_, pensou se martirizando. _Teria dito o quão bem fico com os cabelos no rosto!_

"A quem você se refere, Lynne?", ele perguntou mudando a direção do seu olhar vagamente e repousando-o nos olhos azuis celestes e no rosto angelical da namorada.

"A Weasley.", resmungou. "Desde que entrou não para de olha-la. Aliás, você anda tão estranho desde que ela nos viu se beijando na segunda."

"Como sabe que estou olhando para ela?", provocou ele arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Quero dizer, eu poderia estar olhando para aquela garota ao lado da Weasley que com certeza é bem mais bonita."

"Hmm... Você pode ser irônico o quanto quiser; desde que não olhe para ela.", falou revirando os olhos.

"É claro que posso ser irônico quando quero. E por falar em ironia, tenho que resolver um problema.", ele disse se levantando da mesa da Sonserina.

"Aonde você vai?", Lynne quis saber.

"Falar com a Weasley.", murmurou antes de dar as costas e ir na direção da mesa da Grifinória.

(D&G)

_Ela mantinha os olhos castanhos abertos olhando para seus olhos. Desde quando estavam ali, deitados, ninguém poderia saber. Ele em cima do corpo frágil da namorada e sentindo a respiração dela descomposta. Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e selou os lábios dela. Gina entreabriu a boca quando sentiu a língua dele nos seus lábios. Era sempre tão bom sentir o gosto excêntrico da saliva dele. Sempre um gosto apimentado e provocante. Ficou ali, com os olhos fechados agora, sentindo as inúmeras sensações da língua dele massageando sua boca. Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer por seu corpo quando Draco se afastou levemente e tirou a camisa de maneira brusca. Ela o encarou com seus olhos inocentes que brilhavam. _

"_Tudo bem, não vou fazer se você não quiser."_

"_Bem", ela respondeu corando. "Contanto que não doa...muito.", Draco sorriu como sempre sorria quando estava deslumbrado, os olhos brilhantes como raramente Gina via brilhar, a covinha aparecendo sem ser reprimida. _

"_Você não quer fazer isso.", ele respondeu. E então ele se afastou. Dessa vez sentou-se na cama e a olhou divertido, como se aquela cena fosse hilária. Bem, hilária para ele, pois Gina podia sentir seu estômago revirar e o rosto ficar muito quente. _

"_Hmm, eu não quero?"_

"_Não."_

"_Como pode saber?", ela o desafiou._

"_Bem, depois de passar por isso exatamente cinco vezes, eu acho que é um pouco previsível."_

_Dessa vez Gina corou de raiva. _

"_Não seja idiota. Isso não é apenas sexo. Pode ser pra você, claro. Mas para mim não. Por isso deve ser muito fácil pra você."_

"_Se eu dissesse que para mim é especial?"_

_Gina soltou uma gargalhada._

"_Não seja cínico, Malfoy."_

"_Eu não estou sendo, Gina.", ele retrucou. Gina alargou o sorriso antes de beija-lo com força nos lábios._

"_Então prove agora.", ela sussurrou quando Draco interrompeu o beijo e começou a beijar o pescoço dela._

(D&G)

"Bom dia, Weasley.", Gina ouviu a voz arrastado do ex-namorado dizer pouco antes de Draco se sentar ao seu lado.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Draco?", ela perguntou má humorada enquanto desviava os seus olhos dos dele.

"Conversar.", respondeu displicente enquanto se servia de suco. Gina mantinha as mãos no colo. "Seus pais responderam sua carta?"

"Bem, não. Eles conversaram comigo pela lareira da Ala Hospitalar."

"E como ficaram as coisas para você?"

"Bem, eles disseram que conversaram com Narcisa Malfoy e decidiram que um casamento seria a decisão mais sensata."

Draco quase cuspiu o suco que bebia.

"Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Eu não, mas meus pais com certeza."

"Espero porque não está nos meus planos me casar com você."

"Nos meus também não estão.", Gina acrescentou rápido. "Na verdade, se isso não fosse brincadeira, eu preferiria fugir a ter que me casar com você.", disse brusca antes de se levantar e sair do Salão Principal.

**N/A: **Ah, droga. O clima ainda está um pouco pesado, certo? Mas sério, não será assim sempre, mais situações irão aparecer e com certeza será menos deprimente. Quero dizer, as coisas vão melhorar, juro!

Ah, antes que me perguntem, aquela pequena cena de D/G action foi lembranças. Então realmente aconteceu, mas não naquele determinado momento...era apenas lembranças de Draco & Gina.

Abrigada à **Amanda Dumbledore** e todos os 'hã?' que ela já fez. Também à **Miaka**, **Paulinha Malfoy **_(Claro que aceito! Você tem MSN? Se tiver, vai no meu perfil e me adiciona, ok?)_, **Miri**, **Kika Felton-87 **_(Ah, você é portuguesa, certo? Qual é o nome da sua cidade? XD)_, **Kellxinha-Malfoy**, **Diana Prallon** _(Ei, eu já li algumas fanfics suas, sabe? Adoro suas NC17! XD)_, **Lillith 1**.

Super obrigada pela opinião de vocês e espero que continuem lendo.

Próximo capítulo, mais D&G (beijos, quem sabe...) e espero que mais Reviews também.

Beijos!

P.S.:Acabei de entrar p/ o orkut o/

Eu sou Agatha Elyer ;)

Me visitem, por favor '!


	3. Fale que não é verdade

_Casualidades _

_Capítulo II:Fale Que Não É Verdade..._

_Hogwarts, dormitório feminino:_

_Talvez estejam todos loucos. Pode ser algum tipo de doença sem cura – e eu só tenho a lamentar, já que amo muito meus pais – que fez com que a mente de todos eles ficassem perturbadas. Dos meus pais e de Narcisa Black Malfoy, quero dizer._

_Veja bem, eu planejava sair de Hogwarts, entrar numa faculdade de letras da Antiga Arte e arranjar um emprego para pagar as mensalidades da faculdade. Planejava morar sozinha, talvez dividir um apartamento com alguma amiga (tudo bem, com Courtney), ter um unicórnio de estimação – claro que só depois de eu escrever vários livros sobre a Vida Bruxa Nos Dias de Hoje e ficar milionária com o dinheiro das vendas – e arranjar um namorado bonzinho que faça tudo que eu quero como Harry, por exemplo, que é um ótimo candidato se você pensar bem. Aliás, ele disse que me ama. Bem, talvez ele deixe de amar depois de descobrir que eu estou GRÁVIDA de ninguém mais do que DRACO MALFOY e agora, recentemente descoberto que teremos de CASAR!_

"_Gina, querida, por que seu rosto está tão vermelho?", mamãe me perguntou. Pois vou dizer o porque mamãe! Eu estou puta com você e nesse momento tudo que eu quero e fugir de Hogwarts e viver longe de todos vocês, seus maníacos! Caramba, eu tenho dezesseis anos! Garotas normais de dezesseis anos custumam passar horas na frente do espelho se arrumando para os namorados (veja bem, NAMORADOS e não NOIVOS); garotas normais de dezesseis anos viajam com as amigas e riem porque não têm que se preocupar com absolutamente NADA!_

_Mas eu não. Não eu! Gina Weasley – agora devido ao surto de papai e mamãe, Futura Sra Malfoy – deve ficar noiva só porque está grávida. _

_Tudo bem, eu não posso dizer que isso é pouca coisa. Na verdade é o motivo de toda essa palhaçada estar acontecendo. Mamãe diz que eu devo parar de pensar tanto no futuro e me centralizar totalmente em meu futuro bebê (Narcisa o chama de herdeiro)._

_Olhei para papai tentando buscar apoio, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça como se estivesse concordando em cada palavra dita por mamãe e REALMENTE estava porque ele, em nenhum momento, se levantou da cadeira e disse naquele tom autoritário que os pais das mocinhas da Idade Média falavam quando se tratava da honra delas: "Sai fora, patife ordinário!", mas nada._

_Nada, absolutamente._

_Draco estava como eu, revoltado. Sei disso porque ele tentou protestar todo o tempo. Eu só não fiz isso porque soube desde quando pus os pés na sala de Dumbledore, que Narcisa Malfoy dava a última palavra. O que a torna muito parecida com mamãe. As duas sempre falam o que será da vida de seus filhos daqui para frente e ambas possuem aquele olhar que cala qualquer um._

"_Não será possível fazer um casamento antes que eles se formem. Eu sugiro que Virgínia (ARGH!) tenha aulas particulares ao invés de freqüentar Hogwarts. Muitos vão perguntar o porque disso, mas tudo tornará bem claro na festa de noivado, nas vésperas do natal. É uma ocasião perfeita para Virgínia e Draco se tornarem noivos publicamente. Quero dizer que chamarei os repórteres mais indicados para a cerimônia. Assim, todos vão pensar no casamento como algo...romântico entre dois jovens. A melhor solução é que os dois parem de estudar e casem o mais rápido possível. Para variar, antes que a barriga comece a crescer."_

"_E minha faculdade de letras da Antiga Arte?", eu quis saber. Narcisa me olhou de esguelha e depois disse:_

"_Todos nós teremos de nos sacrificar para que o nome da família Weasley e Malfoy continue limpo.", da família Malfoy, ela quis dizer, certo? Porque, desde quando, nossa família se preocupou em manter o nome limpo? Eu até fiquei satisfeita quando vi a cara da minha mãe ao ouvir isso. Quero dizer, mamãe sempre foi contra a essas bobagens de família tradicional. Claro que mamãe só está aturando tudo isso porque acha que pode preservar minha imagem. Hmm..._

_Já não basta ter que casar com Draco Malfoy e ter de desistir dos meus sonhos, agora eu tenho que ter aulas particulares em casa enquanto estou com um enorme barrigão! E Courtney? E todos os meus amigos? E HARRY!_

_Draco estava tão insatisfeito quanto eu, posso garantir. Porque quando mamãe e tia Narcisa (decidi chamá-la assim para aborrece-la e talvez, fazer com que ela desista de querer casar o filho dela comigo) encerraram a reunião, ouvi Draco falando sonoros palavrões enquanto ele tomava seu caminho para as masmorras Sonserinas e eu para a Grifinória. Ele nem olhou para a minha cara e devo admitir que me senti insegura quanto a isso. Seria melhor se juntássemos nossa força e lutássemos contra esse plano diabólico de mamãe e tia Narcisa. Claro, ele é um Malfoy e nada mais me admira. Não depois de hoje._

(D&G)

Ela tentava agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tentava retomar sua antiga rotina de estudos, biblioteca e dormitório. Mas todas as vezes que passava por Draco ela sempre sentia que o que estava tentando esquecer era muito mais sério do que andara pensando. Ainda mais quando o via aos beijos com Lynne. Talvez fosse um sonho. Gina queria acreditar naquilo, mas era impossível quando ele e ela trocavam olhares revoltados como se fosse culpa do outro.

Foi na noite do dia seguinte à reunião que ambos se esbarram no corredor. Gina conseguiu segurar suas coisas, mas Draco não. Ela ouviu o garoto soltar um palavrão.

"Quer ajuda?", ela perguntou sem jeito.

"Não.", ele respondeu dando de ombros. "Eu consigo fazer isso sozinho."

"Claro.", Gina respondeu secamente girando os calcanhares e começando a andar na direção oposta a ele. E então ouviu o barulho dos materiais de Draco caírem novamente e depois sentiu suas vestes sendo puxadas. "O que quer agora?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Não posso conversar com minha _noiva_?", perguntou cínico.

"Não seja ridículo. Não serei sua noiva e muito menos esposa: vou fugir."

"Pra onde, posso saber?"

"Qualquer lugar que não tenha pessoas loucas como nossas mães."

"Vai ser difícil você se esconder por muito tempo porque...", ele riu sarcástico. "Não tem lugar no mundo que minha mãe não te procure."

"Ela não gosta de mim, vai ser meio que um alivio para ela."

"Não seria não.", ele respondeu voltando a apanhar suas coisas no chão. "Ela não quer que eu tenha filhos bastardos, entende?"

"Ela não precisa se preocupar, pois não direi a ninguém que o filho é seu."

"Não seja tola, Weasley. Você não vê?"

"Claro que vejo, seu estúpido.", ela quase gritou.

"Pois não parece. Minha mãe só quer se aproveitar da sua situação para tentar limpar o nosso nome."

"Limpar o nome da família Malfoy casando você e eu!", perguntou incrédula.

"Mais ou menos isso. Nossa fama já não era das melhores antes que meu pai foi para Azkaban e lutou contra o Ministério..."

"Você quer dizer que seria como limpar o nome da sua família se houvesse um casamento entre você e eu?"

"É."

"Isso não vai dar certo."

"Eu não duvido que dê.", Draco falou. "Embora eu prefira escolher minhas noivas."

"Oh, concordamos com isso pelo menos."

Draco sorriu.

"Sabe o que andei pensando ontem?"

"Não em mim, espero.", retrucou azeda.

"Estava pensando em um trato entre nós."

"Tipo contrato nupcial?"

"Mais ou menos. Mas ninguém pode ficar sabendo a não ser você e eu."

Gina soltou um muxoxo. "Não sei porque, mas acho que não será uma boa idéia."

Draco revirou os olhos pela milésima vez.

"Você nem sabe o que é.", Gina ia falar algo, mas Draco fez um gesto para que se calasse. "Pelo amor de Deus, Weasley! Me deixe falar! Bem, eu estava pensando em um casamento 'aberto'."

"Como assim?"

"Eu posso ter quantas amantes eu quiser e você idem. O que acha?"

Gina franziu o cenho.

"Quartos separados?", Draco afirmou com a cabeça parecendo impaciente. "Ninguém poderá me impedir de cursar a faculdade que quero?"

"Qualquer coisa que quiser."

"Feito.", ela disse dando um meio sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que estendia a mão para ser apertada. Draco riu ao ver aquela cena e puxou-a pela mão. Colou levemente seus lábios nos dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

"Há maneiras muito interessantes de selar um acordo, Weasley."

"Malfoy.", ela corrigiu provocando-o. "Não se esquece que agora sou a futura Sra Malfoy."

"Isso é meio difícil de se esquecer.", ele disse antes de beija-la com mais intensidade.

(D&G)

"Draco, onde você esteve?", Lynne pergunta com o rosto corado. Pelos poucos dias em que estavam juntos, ele sabia que quando Lynne ficava vermelha, era sinal de raiva já que a garota não costumava se intimidar ou se envergonhar como Gina.

"Por aí.", respondeu dando de ombros. A garota revirou os olhos e foi até ele. Estavam na Sala Precisa (Draco costumava levar suas namoradas para lá) e uma enorme cama de casal estava no centro, cheia de almofadas cor-de-rosa: Draco torceu o nariz. Lynne o abraçou por trás e começou a massagear seu abdômen. "Já que está aqui, precisamos conversar."

"Agora não.", ela fala displicente. "Temos coisas melhores para fazer."

"Não temos não.", Lynne se afastou e foi pisando duro até a cama onde se sentou e cruzou os braços, com um olhar indagador.

"Fale então."

"Ok.", Draco decidiu ir logo direto ao assunto. Pretendia esclarecer que se casaria com Gina em breve e que teriam de acabar com o relacionamento, pelo menos publicamente. "Gina está grávida."

Lynne soltou uma exclamação alta e depois gritou algo que Draco reconheceu ser um palavrão. Ele continuou:

"Houve uma reunião entre os Weasley's e minha mãe. Ficou decidido que terei de me casar com ela."

"Você _não vai_ casar com ela.", Lynne disse perplexa. "Ela não seria uma boa Sra Malfoy."

"Não seria?"

"Lógico que não, Draco! Ela é ingênua e sem sal, sem falar que o filho pode ser de qualquer um."

"Pensei que eram amigas.", ele comentou admirado.

"Isso foi antes de eu me apaixonar por você.", a garota respondeu com os olhos cerrados olhando-o através das pálpebras quase fechadas. "Ela pode muito bem se virar sozinha. Afinal, essa criança não será a única, na história dos Malfoy, a ser bastarda."

"Há outras coisas envolvidas nisso. Você acha que minha mãe concordaria com isso se não houvesse outros motivos?"

"Bem, não."

"Ela quer limpar o nome da família Malfoy que...Você sabe, está na lama."

Lynne o fitou com visível raiva no olhar.

"E o que vai ser de nós?"

"Você e eu não existirá. Não _publicamente._", ele respondeu malicioso.

"EU NÂO QUERO SER A OUTRA!"

"Ah, qual é! As amantes ganham muito mais que a esposa!"

"Mas eu sempre quis ser a Sra Malfoy! Quero dizer, eu seria a Sra Malfoy perfeita!"

"Infelizmente", Draco disse. "Isso é meio impossível de acontecer."

"Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Acredite, estou."

(D&G)

_Hogwarts, De Baixo De Cama:_

_Então é isso. Nada de Harry. Pelo menos não para mim._

_Quando eu o encontrei hoje no salão comunal, mal pude acreditar que eu falaria a ele que...bem, que eu estou grávida. Sabe, eu não tinha muita certeza se seria uma boa coisa porque:_

_Ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão que_

_É ciumento demais e simplesmente não vai aceitar que eu case com Draco, quero dizer, com o Malfoy._

_Se ele contar ao meu irmão, pode ter certeza que Rony vai arranjar um barraco com Draco, quero dizer, com o Malfoy e logo toda a escola saberá que estou grávida._

_Harry vai deixar de me amar._

_Em todo caso, eu arranjei toda a coragem grifinória que conseguir reunir e fui até ele. Harry me recebeu com um grande sorriso na cara:_

"_Oi Gina, você não tem mais falado comigo.", bem, depois que ele souber que estou grávida isso não fará assim muita diferença._

"_Oi Harry", respondi triste. Quero dizer, eu não queria mesmo magoá-lo! "Temos que conversar."_

_Não vou dizer que a conversa foi boa porque foi duro ver a expressão de surpresa mudar para de mágoa. Sim, Harry – depois disso – nunca mais vai quere saber de mim. _

_ESTOU ME SENTINDO TÃO MAL!_

_Courtney disse que não é culpa minha se Draco, quero dizer, Malfoy não usou o feitiço de proteção. Depois ela pensou um pouco e disse que a culpa era realmente minha por deixar que ele fizesse 'aquilo' comigo. _

_Claro, eu não me arrependo por ter feito aquilo porque eu o amava no momento e o que uma garota como eu poderia querer, além disso? Não foi sexo, não para mim. Já para Draco eu não tenho certeza se foi apenas sexo ou se foi...Bem, não importa. Depois duas semanas eu o esqueci! Assim, completamente._

_Claro que eu senti minhas pernas bambolearem como gelatina quando ele me beijou hoje no corredor. Mas é normal, não é? Draco, quero dizer, Malfoy é bonito e...Não importa. Qualquer garota sentiria suas pernas bambolearem quando um cara – feio, bonito, gordo ou magro, não importa – a beijasse. Qualquer uma._

_O que eu quero dizer é que se Harry me beijasse agora, eu sentiria a mesma coisa que senti com Draco, certo? É claro que sim. _

**N/A: **Bem, esse foi um capítulo bem curto, mas importante na história. Não me levem a mal, mas eu queria logo passar para a segunda fase da fic ;)

Então é no próximo capítulo que as coisas começam a ficar boas! Aliás, eu adorei todos os reviews que recebi! Obrigada, viu! Continuem mandando muitos, muitos mesmo!

_Muito obrigada à _**Miaka **_(Draco não é cruel, pelo menos não é essa minha intenção. Tente entender: Ele vai ser pai com apenas dezessete anos. Se eu fosse ele, figiria. Mas vamos ser bondosas desta vez. Draco será um bom papai.),_ **Miri **_(Deve ser isso. Gina está ficando geniosa...hahaha, isso vai ser divertido), _**Mariana-Fan-Sister **_(Hmm, a fic básica e simplesmente é sobre Gina e Draco que eram namorados até que ele próprio termina com ela. Bem, isso seria o fim da história, mas ela fica grávida. E eles vão ter que casar agora. Entendeu? Qualquer dúvida, me pergunta, ta?), **Paulinha Malfoy **(Cara, você tem certeza que me adicionou? Porque até agora não vi aquele aviso de adicionar, sabe qual é? Hmm, vou passar no seu profile e tentar te adicionar, ok? Obrigada mesmo, você é super fofa!), **Mione03 **(É holyhunter90 arroba , pode me adicionar sim!)_

Eu só queria saber porque vocês estão assim...odiando tanto o meu Draco...Ele é tão fofo! Tudo bem, agora ele só é um adolescente assustado, mas depois ele melhora.

É isso. Beijos!


	4. Encostada Na Parede

_Casualidades_

_Capítulo 3: Encostada na Parede. _

_ Quarto-Imensamente-Grande da Mansão Malfoy: _

_ Deviam proibir eventos que pudessem envergonhar uma mulher grávida. Porque se a criança vier a ter problemas com eventos sociais como a mãe teve quando o feto estava em desenvolvimento, eu culparei Tia Narcisa Malfoy para sempre. Quero dizer, já não basta eu ser O Fracasso Social? _

_Mas isso não é tudo; na realidade é quase nada porque os últimos dias foram medonhamente cheios e...bem, frustrantes. _

_1° dia: O Suborno. _

_ Eu não sabia que a Mansão Malfoy ficava horas e horas de distância de Hogwarts. Quero dizer, a Toca fica umas cinco horas, já a Mansão Malfoy fica quase dez! Uma mulher grávida não deveria ser submetida a uma viagem tão cansativa. Ainda mais com Draco – meu noivo -, ao meu lado e o que é pior: COMENDO SAPOS DE CHOCOLATE! Certo, havia ali centenas deles, mas Tia Narcisa mandou (eu disse bem, MANDOU) eu parar de comer porcaria porque ela não queria nem pensar na possibilidade do HERDEIRO ser uma criança OBESA! E então, ela mandou que Draco dividisse comigo a carruagem que nos levaria à Mansão querendo, por trás dos panos, que ele me vigiasse. _

_"Você não pode comer isso, Weasley.", ele falou com um sorriso do tipo 'Me dê algo em troca' que ele costumava usar quando estávamos namorando. _

_"Você não precisa levar assim tão sério o que sua mãe manda fazer, sabe?" _

_"Me dê um motivo bom para eu compartilhar os sapos com você." _

_"Bem, eu estou grávida." _

_"E daí?", sério, Narcisa Black Malfoy seria mais sensível. _

_Pensando bem, tal mãe, tal filho. _

_"Ele também é seu filho!", acusei com o dedo indicador apontado para ele. Draco bufou de raiva. _

_"Não aponte para mim." _

_"Então me dê metade dos sapos de chocolate.", certo, isso é ridículo se você fosse eu e estivesse relembrando tudo. Quero dizer, não parecia que eu era uma mulher grávida. Apenas uma criança brigando com um menino por sapos de chocolates. _

_"Não.", ele respondeu. _

_"Certo", suspiro cansada. " o que quer em troca?" _

_"Agora sim", ele disse sorrindo. "estamos falando a mesma língua.". Ele sempre foi assim, por isso não fiquei surpresa quando ele disse que só me daria 10 dos sapos se eu tirasse a roupao que, claro, não levei a sério. "Quero que você não me deixe entediado." _

_"E como posso fazer isso", eu disse me sentindo cansada. "se eu nunca consegui realmente fazer você ficar menos entediado?" _

_"Não fale besteira. Acha mesmo que eu ficaria com você por tanto tempo se você me deixasse entediado?" _

_"Não.", eu respondi desviando o olhar. Era incrível como a paisagem ia perdendo o verde e ia ficando cada vez mais árida. "Foi por isso que você terminou comigo?" _

_Ele me olhou confuso. _

_"Eu comecei a te entediar?" _

_Draco não respondeu. Olhou para a janela e eu até notei que as bochechas deles estavam ficando rosadas – o que é extremamente raro se tratando de Draco Malfoy. _

_"Pode comer." _

_"Hmm?" _

_"Os sapos. Pode comer." _

_2° dia: Seda negra. _

_"Mantenha a postura ereta, Virgínia.", Tia Narcisa dizia rígida como um daqueles coronéis. Eu estava num banquinho experimentando meia dúzia de vestidos que tinham sido feitos sob medida para mim. Na maioria eram verdes, o que não gostei nenhum pouco. _

_"Tia Narcisa, eu acho que prefiro branco ou vermelho.", eu disse à certa altura. _

_"Não seja tola, Virgínia.", ela disse olhando-me irritada. Ela odiava quando eu a chamava de tia. "Você só vai usar branco no seu casamento e vermelho é cor de prostitutas.". Eu tinha descoberto um detalhe muito peculiar nas expressões faciais de Narcisa Black Malfoy. Quando ela está irritada e a um passo de me esganar, ela morde o lábio inferior com força. Com tanta força que fica vermelho. O lábio inferior, quero dizer. _

_Ok, ela me chamou de puta. Mas eu a perdoou se ela me trazer um copo de água. Bem, quando eu pedi isso a ela, Narcisa disse que Lizzy traria para mim. Fiquei meio desapontada e percebi que não seria eu quem daria a última palavra. Por tanto, não faria diferença se eu não gostasse dos vestidos que ela me forçava vestir, era ELA quem iria escolher. _

_Foi então que vi O VESTIDO. Parecia um pedaço leve de seda negra, completamente encolhido num canto. Fui até lá, descendo do banco de forro verde e o peguei radiante. Claro que Tia Narcisa reclamou e disse que eu estraguei o vestido que seria verde musgo de veludo (o que era um exagero, apenas o coloquei de lado por um instante). Mas quem liga? Eu havia achado um lindo vestido e seria com ele que iria na minha festa de noivado. _

_"Este está perfeito.", garanti enquanto me despia de verde musgo e colocava delicadamente aquele tecido sobre meu corpo. Era o vestido mais belo que eu já tinha visto. Um comportado decote em 'V' na frente e um grande decote (também 'V') nas costas com diversas fitas que imagino ser seda negra também que transavam as costas. É lindo! Maravilhoso! _

_"Acho que não é o mais adequado, Virginia.", mas quem vai ficar ouvindo Tia Narcisa? _

_Mamãe também gostou do vestido, mas achou que era muito decotado atrás. Claro que eu disse que as fitas meio que tampavam totalmente. Mamãe aceitou o argumento. _

_3° dia: Nas Vésperas De Um Noivado; Passeando por corredores estreitos. _

_ Na mansão há cerca de quinze corredores estreitos no primeiro andar. E nesses primeiros dias, eu decidi que seria muito importante eu bisbilhotar por aí, já que não tenho muita coisa interessante para fazer – além de provar vestidos verdes-musgo. Então eu estava lá, com um jeans completamente desbotado e uma blusa velha, mas que eu adoro. Os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e um enorme sorriso estampado na cara. Porque eu iria ver todas aqueles quadros e quem sabe conversar com eles. _

_"Quem é a forasteira?", um homem de barba longa e platinada perguntava desconfiado. Na cabeça havia uma enorme cartola de seda cinzenta que brilhava. Os olhos cinzentos e a pele pálida. Pensei que se Draco vivesse até uns 70 anos, ele seria exatamente como aquele homem. "Não uma trouxa, espero." _

_"Er...Olá." _

_"Nome?" _

_"Virg—" _

_"Quando eu digo nome, quero saber o nome da sua família.", ele esclareceu fazendo uma análise das roupas que eu usava. _

_"Weasley." _

_"Oh, claro. Os pobretões. Como é que eu não desconfiei antes?" _

_"Talvez porque você esteja ficando um quadro velho demais, Sr Edward Malfoy VIII.", a voz arrastada que à alguns dias eu não escutava soou. Bem, eu podia esperar um momento mais apropriado porque eu realmente estava conversando com o Sr Malfoy VIII...Bem, ele estava me ofendendo e tal, mas eu posso perfeitamente bem me defender sozinha. _

_"Ah, olá Draco." _

_"Weasley." _

_"Sabe, estou pensando se você ainda vai me chamar de Weasley quando eu for a Sra Malfoy." _

_Draco não respondeu. Ele fitou o bruxo que olhava espantada para mim, com aqueles olhos cinzentos surpresos porque um Malfoy iria se casar com uma Weasley. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça. O que, tipo, ele sempre faz quando não tem vontade de conversar. _

_"Eu não sei do que vou te chamar.", respondeu ele aéreo. _

_"Hmm...Que tal como nos velhos tempos? Gina? Ou Virgínia?" _

_"Você não entende que agora é completamente diferente?", ele perguntou sombrio. "Agora você vai ser minha legalmente. Isso muda muito." _

_"Quer dizer que eu nunca fui sua antes?" _

_"Não legalmente." _

_"E qual é a diferença?" _

_"Bem", ele hesitou. "agora você vai poder usar a chave do Gringotes e quem sabe, dormir comigo sem ter receio de acordar no dia seguinte e sair do meu quarto escondida." _

_Eu corei. E não foi pouca coisa porque quando ele me olhou, riu e disse: _

_"Não acredito que você ainda cora.". _

_"E eu não acredito que você ainda tem prazer em me ver corar." _

_"Certas coisas não mudam.", ele observou. "E tenho a impressão que te ver corar nunca vai me deixar entediado." _

_Certo, naquela hora eu tive vontade de beija-lo. Não porque ele estava lindo naquela calça jeans e naquela blusa social branca. Ou porque ele disse que eu não havia – de fato – o deixado entediado. Mas eu havia olhado nos olhos dele e vi aqueles sentimentos que eu costumava ver quando namorávamos. Aquilo mexeu comigo. Mexeu MUITO. _

(D&G)

Enquanto ela olhava sua imagem no espelho, várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça. O simples fato de que dali algumas horas estaria noiva oficialmente de Draco Malfoy era uma delas. As mãos já não tremiam tanto quanto na hora em que acordara e se dera conta que estava praticamente subindo no altar com seu ex-namorado. Gina olhava para os olhos castanhos confusos, refletidos no espelho vasto, que queriam respostas que pudessem esclarecer suas dúvidas sobre os seus sentimentos. Estaria ela se apaixonando novamente por ele? Ou a paixão não tivesse sido esquecida totalmente; estivesse ela apenas adormecida?

O penteado que deixava algumas mechas do seu cabelo caírem livres pelo colo e o vestido negro davam-na uma visão surreal. Parecia que não era ela. E aquela sensação a incomodava.

Suspirando, foi até a escrivaninha e abriu seu diário. Estava molhando a pena no tinteiro quando a porta se abriu.

"Weasley---", ela se virou e encontrou Draco vestido num terno negro, os cabelos rigidamente penteados para trás. Ele havia entrado sem bater e quando a viu franziu o cenho. "Merlin, o que fizeram com você?"

"Estou tão feia assim?", ela perguntou encolhendo os ombros. Mas ele não respondeu. Caminhou até ela e tirou do bolso uma caixa de veludo com letras em prateado que diziam FM numa caligrafia quase perfeita. "O que é isso?"

Draco sorriu de lado e abriu a caixinha. Lá estava um colar prateado com várias pedrinhas de diamantes. Um pingente com diamantes maiores brilhava intensamente no formato de 'M'.

"Ficará bem com o vestido. Talvez até tampe um pouco essa cratera que você chama de decote."

"Engraçadinho.", ela murmurou dando as costas a ele e oferecendo seu pescoço para que Draco pudesse colocar o colar. E ele assim o fez.

"Era da minha mãe.", ele disse. "Ele fica bem em você."

"Qualquer um ficaria bem com diamantes.", ela sussurrou. Draco inclinou seus lábios no pescoço alvo da garota e beijou levemente, fazendo Gina estremecer.

"Acho que suas costas estão...Descobertas demais.", ele comentou enlaçando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para mais perto de si. "O que você acha de tira-lo e botar um que não te deixe seminua?"

"Porque está implicando tanto com meu vestido, Draco?", ela murmurou tentando não botas nas palavras a emoção que sentia ao ser tocada daquele jeito por ele.

"Não implicaria se soubesse que haverá milhões de pessoas no salão e que a metade delas é homem."

"Você se importa?", ela perguntou.

"Nem um pouco."

"Mentiroso.", ele riu. "Agora se afaste, ou vai amassar meu vestido."

Draco levou a mão esquerda para o rosto delicado dela e a fez girar sua cabeça de modo que pudesse encostar seus lábios nos dele. Mas quando ela sentiu a boca dele encostada na dela, Draco se levantou rápido e disse divertido:

"Mentir é uma das minhas especialidades. Anda logo, ou vão achar que estamos fazendo um filho agora."

Gina corou.

"Não seria possível já que estou esperando um.", mas as palavras foram abafadas pelos passos de Draco e o barulho da porta sendo fechada.

(D&G)

Ao descer as escadas de mármore, Gina teve várias sensações possíveis. O grande salão estavam cheios de pessoas que pareciam ter saído de algum lugar surreal. As roupas caras, o semblante arrogante. Ela podia contar nos dedos quantos Griginórios, Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas haviam ali. Sentiu-se subitamente desconfortável apesar de estar vestindo seda pura; era como se não importasse quantos quilos de ouros ela poderia carregar, sempre estaria por baixo. Procurou Draco com o olhar, mas eram muitas pessoas e parecia que as cabeças eram algum tipo de formigueiro humano.

Ouviu meramente algum dizer um 'Ali está a noiva' antes de quase ser cega pelos fleches. Levou a mão até os olhos poupando-os da excessiva luz. Foi então que sentiu um braço enlaçar sua cintura e depois aquele cheiro...

"Não posso te deixar aqui sozinha por alguns minutos que já faz bagunça?"

"Hmm, onde você esteve?", Gina perguntou girando o corpo e olhando Draco sorrir displicente.

"Fui pegar alguma coisa para beber. Quer alguma coisa?"

"Quero", disse sarcástica. "Quero sair daqui", murmurou olhando para um grupo de pessoas que se aproximavam deles.

"Draco, esta é sua noiva, suponho.", um homem de estatura baixa, com uma barriga flácida que balançava a cada movimentos brusco que dava, falou. A acompanhante dele parecia ter a mesma idade de Gina. "Prazer, Srta Weasley", Gina sorriu, ou tentou.

"Hmm, prazer, Sr..."

"Sir Läntty", Draco murmurou no ouvida de Gina.

"Sir Läntty",

A garota que acompanhava Sir Läntty era alta e esguia, seu cabelo estava preso num rígido coque. Talvez fosse por ela sorrir freqüentemente ou por olhá-la como se Gina fosse alguma parenta distante...Gina gostou da garota.

"Olá", disse a garota. "Gostei muito do seu vestido. Quem o desenhou?"

"Bem", Gina murmurou hesitante. "Eu não sei..."

"Então você é novata se tratando da sociedade? Bem, eu também era, se isso serve de consolo."

"Er..."

"Gina?", Draco segurou-a pelo braço e sussurrou no ouvido da noiva. "Eu vou ali falar com alguns amigos meus. Você se importa...?"

"Não."

(D&G)

"Atenção, por favor", a voz ressoou por todo o salão. Gina que estava _quase_ se divertindo conversando com Eleanor - a acompanhante de Sir Läntty - quando Narcisa pediu atenção dos convidados. Ela sentiu (sem saber ao certo porque) suas pernas bambearem.

"É agora", sussurrou Eleanor ao pé de seu ouvido. "Ela vai lhe apresentar como noiva oficial."

Gina até tentou sorrir para a nova amiga, mas qualquer vestígio de sorriso desapareceu. Narcisa começou a falar pausadamente.

"Esta noite, meu filho Draco Lucio Malfoy casará com Virgínia Molly Weasley; unidos pelo amor e inconseqüentemente, nesta noite maravilhosa, Draco e Virgínia selaram o elo do fim oficial da Grande Guerra. Eles são", apontou para Virgínia que agora se mantinha ao lado de um Draco que sorria galantemente; mas Gina não conseguia sorrir, só sentia suas bochechas corarem. "a prova que viveremos tempos de paz. O fim definitivo da guerra."

Alguns aplaudiram e outros estenderam suas taças como se brindassem àquilo. Gina ouviu meramente alguém gritar "Belo discurso!", mas achou que fosse sua imaginação.

"Agora", Draco sussurrou. "Você dança comigo."

Gina franziu o cenho. "Você parece acostumado a tudo isso", disse quando Draco a guiava para o centro do salão. "Já se casou alguma vez?", perguntou irônica.

"Na verdade não. Mas eu fui criado para saber como me portar em ocasiões como estas."

"Devo imaginar..."

"Gostou da mulher do Sir Läntty? Ela tem mais ou menos sua idade."

"Sir Läntty deve ter a idade dos meus pais. Ela disse que foi prometida à ele desde que nasceu.", murmurou Gina apoiando sua cabeça no pescoço de Draco. "Nessas horas eu acho que tive muita sorte em ter que casar com você. Poderia ser pior."

"Virginia?"

"Hmm?"

"Você nunca se perguntou o que aconteceria se você não ficasse grávida?"

"Claro que sim.", ela disse num tom distante. "Eu planejei toda a minha vida e...bem, isso não importa agora."

"O que você planejava fazer?"

"Ir pra faculdade... Morar sozinha e" ela o olhou por um momento. "encontrar um emprego que me bancasse."

"Agora você não vai precisar de se bancar. Você é rica agora.", Gina soltou um muxoxo.

"E você?"

Draco deu uma risadinha maliciosa e quando Gina achou que ele responderia, ele se afastou.

"Acabou a música."

"Passou rápido."

Draco apertou a mão delicada e pequena de Gina, por mais que pudesse ser forte, conseguia manter a delicadeza se tratando dela.

"E então?", ela perguntou ainda sorrindo. "O que você pretendia fazer se não fosse...?"

"Eu não sei.", respondeu. "Me casar com alguma garota...Ou talvez", hesitou antes de continuar. "viajar pra algum lugar."

"Você não pretende cursar nenhuma faculdade?"

"Não, pra quê? Para depois conseguir um emprego idiota? Gina, eu não sei no que sou bom."

"Ora--"

"Virgínia", Narcisa chamou-a. Gina pensou em ignorar, mas lembrou-se que em breve ela seria sua sogra e possivelmente deveria se acostumar com a presença irritante de Narcisa Malfoy.

"Sim?"

"Devo apresentá-la aos amigos da família. Você e Draco terão muito tempo para conversar."

"Certo, certo", respondeu dando de costas a Draco.

(D&G)

Ela estava penteando seus longos cabelos vermelhos quando a porta se abriu. Ela sorriu sarcástica antes de comentar:

"Parece que não adianta eu te pedir para bater, não é?"

"Não.", ele respondeu. Draco parecia estar sério demais e isso só acontecia quando coisas extremas aconteciam. Gina se perguntou se aquela situação toda já não era extrema demais e que estavam até reagindo muito bem sobre aquilo. "Eu preciso falar com você."

"Já está falando.", cantarolou alegremente. Draco foi até a janela e afastou as cortinas pesadas e escuras. A noite estava absolutamente espetacular. Estrelas pareciam deixar seu brilho cair na Terra, a lua era crescente e tinha um brilho platinado exatamente como os fios dele. "O que é?"

"Eu estava pensando...Isso é loucura."

"Que parte?", murmurou sarcástica. Pousou a escova na penteadeira e foi até ele. Sua camisola vermelha arrastava no chão de mármore. "A que estou grávida? Ou será a que teremos que nos casar dentro de um mês?"

"Eu não quero me casar."

Gina parou de sorrir. "Bem, eu também não quero..."

"Você estava saindo com alguém? Ouvi dizer que Potter tinha falado coisas melosas no seu ouvido."

"As pessoas falam de mais. Certo", resignou-se a olhar a paisagem quase irreal. "ele disse que me amava."

"Ele é um babaca.", Draco resmungou. "Mas isso não vem ao caso. Você também não quer se casar comigo."

"Não.", Gina respondeu prontamente. E então sentiu como se seu estômago afundasse. Ela não entendeu o que isso significava.

"Gina", ele disse. "eu juro que eu ajudo nosso filho na questão..."

"Financeira?", ela disse ficando vermelha. "Pode deixar, eu não preciso da sua ajuda."

"Claro que precisa! Você mal tem lugar para cair morta!"

"Não precisa ser ríspido!", gritou ela.

"Escuta", ele se aproximou dela sem hesitação alguma. Segurou-a nos braços fortemente e diferente da festa de noivado, Draco estava machucando Gina. A garota gemeu baixinho e sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. "você é nova demais. Isso é loucura! Você nunca teve um namorado além de mim!"

"Ei", Gina protestou fazendo biquinho. "Eu já namorei antes, ok?"

Draco sorriu a parou de apertá-la. "Eu sei, mas foi comigo que perdeu a virgindade."

E então aconteceu. Poderia ser por ela estar próxima demais naquela zona perigosa. Mas de repente, os narizes se tocaram e Gina estremeceu. Ela não gostava de estar assim tão próxima dele porque parecia que todo seu controle por seu corpo escapulia. Ela virava irracional a ponto de não se importar com as circunstâncias. Draco respirou pela boca e os hálitos se misturaram.

"Você não vai ligar se eu te beijar agora, vai?", ele sussurrou malicioso.

"Não.", Gina respondeu debilmente.

Ele encostou seus lábios finos nos dela. A garota fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça de modo que dissesse "Vai em frente", e foi o que ele fez. Draco a beijou como costumava fazer quando eram namorados. Não era um beijo irracional, cheio de paixão - _nada_ além de paixão -, mas era algo como uma carícia. Ou um agradecimento como Gina gostava de pensar.

Nessa hora, ela se esquecia que Draco tinha tantos ou mais defeitos do que uma pessoa normal. Ele apenas virava o cara dos seus sonhos.

Draco passou levemente sua língua nos lábios já entreaberto da garota. Gina gemeu. _Odiava_ quando ele a provocava dessa forma. Poucos segundos depois, sentiu a língua de Draco tomar posse da sua. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço enquanto o garoto a apertava contra si, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Ela sentiu - em algum lugar do seu cérebro ficou registrado. - Draco a empurrando para a parede. As mãos do noivo repulsaram na parte externa das suas duas coxas fazendo com que ela se erguesse do chão, as pernas dela em torno de cintura dele; encostando as costas dela na parede.

Ela sentiu algo parecido como choque térmico. Draco estava quase tirando sua camisola quando Gina se deu conta do que estavam fazendo. "Ei, ei, ei!", ela falou afastando os lábios de Draco dos dela. "Você disse só beijar."

"Ah, qual é...!"

"Draco", ela sussurrou. "se controle. Era você que não queria mais se casar comigo."

"Bem", ele murmurou. Gina não soube dizer se era sarcasmo ou se ele estava falando sério. "você está me forçando a mudar de idéia."

Ele a pôs no chão. "Talvez casar com você não seja assim tão ruim.", ele murmurou se afastando.

"Draco?"

Hmm?"

"Boa noite."

Draco fitou-a por alguns instantes. "Boa noite."

**N/A: **Como eu já disse para alguém, esse é o melhor capítulo até agora (na minha modesta opinião), não sei se é porque eu dei uma apimentada ou se tudo começa a entrar nos eixos.

Não, Draco não vai desistir de se casar com ela.

Nos reviews que recebi notei a antipatia geral pelo meu Draco...Talvez agora vocês estejam satisfeitas - FOI O MELHOR QUE CONSEGUI! VOCÊS RECLAMARAM QUE ELE É CRUEL. Agora eu lhes pergunto: Ele foi cruel o bastante?

Eu costumo pensar em uma espécie de termômetro quando escrevo Dracos da vida. Me baseando em Spike e Angel de Buffy a Caça Vampiros. Se ele estiver bonzinho demais está mais para Angel do que Spike. Se estiver do jeito que gosto - o que vocês chamam de cruel -, ele está bem Spike. ;)

Bem, ignorem.

Queria dar beijinhos nas bochechas de:

**Miri - **_ele não é mimado, não é cruel e eu o amo. Não fale assim, por favor. isso pode magoar os sentimentos do pobre Draco. Sabe, acho meio impossível Harry ficar com a Gina. Em fic de Holy Hunter NUNCA tem H/G em D/G. Mas tudo bem. Se você acha que Draco está mal agora, vai gostar (eu espero) desse capítulo. Ele está tão...Angel! Valeu pelo review!_

**Kika Felton-87 - **_Até que enfim alguém que ache meu Draco normal! Sabe, obrigada pelo comentário, sabe? É bastante importante para mim. Sobre você morar em Lisboa, eu vou fazer quinze anos em Setembro e meus pais disseram que eu poderei fazer tipo um mochilão...Eu vou passar por Portugal, Inglaterra...Tudo que é lugar na Europa! Claro, eu não vou sozinha, vou levar minha prima. Quem sabe nós não nos esbarramos por aí? hauHIuhaohUIHAUI, ok, acho meio difícil de acontecer, mas vale a pena sonhar._

**Miaka - **_Agora eles estão menos frio, certo? Sobre a proposta de Draco...Desculpe o termo, mas Gina é tão descaralhada quanto Draco. Ela não é do tipo que aceita sair perdendo. Se nesse capítulo eles já não estão tão próximos o bastante, no próximo garanto estarão muito, muito mais. Obrigada por comentar!_

**NaiARiTa - **_Obrigaaaada! _

Bem, eu só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer: **Eu quero mais reviews!**

Estou tão necessitada de reviews que vou apelar: só posto novos capítulos se você me mandarem bastantes reviews!

Francamente, a fic é assim tão ruim?

Ó.Ò

É isso (**REVIEWS!**)...até o próximo capítulo - com mais interação D & G, mas action e muito, muito mais humor (ou não sou digna do meu nome!) -

Beijos!

Ps: SEM BETA! PERDOEM!


	5. Especial Para Mim

_Casualidades_

_Capítulo 4: Especial para mim._

_"Vem", ele murmurou estendendo a mão e Gina viu-se hesitante._

_"Eu não posso, Tom", ela murmurou tristonha. "Está escuro e eu tenho medo."_

_"Eu protejo você, Virgínia."_

_"Você promete?", ela perguntou sentindo sua voz falhar._

_"Prometo."_

(D&G)

Assim que Draco bateu na porta de Gina naquela manhã depois da grande festa de noivado, parecia que alguma coisa dentro dele estava renovada de certa forma. Era como se o tempo houvesse voltado e ele estava vivendo novamente aquelas sensações que sentia quando estava namorando Gina.

Era como estar em verão constante ou quando a garota simplesmente acordava mal-humorada pela manhã tudo virasse uma grande piada.

E foi uma expressão de mau-humor e sonolência que viu no rosto dela quando a porta se abriu.

"Sabe que horas são?"

"Cedo?", arriscou sarcástico. "Escuta, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa."

"Algo assustador?", ela perguntou abrindo a porta e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que Draco entrasse no quarto.

"Na verdade não. Acho que você vai gostar de ver."

Ele a assistiu entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta atrás de si. Draco a conhecia bastante bem para saber que ela demoraria horas para se arrumar e decidiu circular pelo quarto. Mas sua atenção foi toda focalizada em um livro de aparência milenar que estava na mesa de cabeceira; era de couro desgastado e parecia com aqueles livros empoeirados que a biblioteca de Hogwarts habitava.

Certificou-se se Gina ainda estava no banheiro e abriu numa página marcada. _Era um diário._

_Mansão Malfoy, Tarde da Noite:_

_Ele me beijou. E quando digo beijar, quero dizer BEIJAR mesmo, daquela forma com que ele me beijava quando nós namorávamos. E eu me senti como se alguma coisa no meu sangue se misturasse, tipo uma poção ou qualquer coisa. Parecia veneno. _

_Isso não quer dizer que foi ruim, ao contrário. Foi perfeito como todas as vezes que ele me beija. Mas dessa vez achei que alguma coisa estava entrando em mim como uma nova sensação. Não diga amor, porque não é. Quero dizer, eu o amo, mas acho que se fosse isso, eu saberia._

O garoto revirou os olhos, mas não deixou de sorrir. "Me ama, hein?", murmurou para si. Em seguida fechou o caderno e foi até a porta do banheiro. Ouviu o barulho da água caindo. _Ela está tomando banho._ Bateu levemente na porta. "Vai demorar muito?"

"Vou!", ela respondeu, a voz abafada e com um tom de irritação. "Se quiser, pode ir andando."

"Você não sabe o caminho."

O barulho de água parou quase que instantaneamente e demorou apenas dois segundos para Gina abrir a porta e Draco a ver de toalha.

"O que o senhor está aprontando?"

Ele deu de ombros evitando olhar para as curvas dos seios que quase apareciam. "Nada", retrucou desviando o olhar e virando-se de costas. "Você quer ficar nua na minha frente?"

Gina não respondeu. Ao invés disso ele ouviu o barulho da porta se fechar rispidamente.

(D&G)

"Você tem certeza que é por aqui?", ela perguntou parando pela milésima vez e reclamando que estavam andando fazia quase meia hora e que seu estômago roncava.

"Tenho", ele disse continuando a andar.

"Sabe, Draco? Eu não te entendo. Porque você quer que eu vá a esse lugar especial?", Gina falava rancorosa e Draco não pode deixar de revirar os olhos. Ele sabia em que rumo iria aquela conversa. "Eu me lembro que quando você terminou comigo, você disse que só levaria uma relação à sério se ela fosse especial."

"Eu não disse que o lugar era especial."

"Oh", fez Gina sentindo-se corar. "você não disse mesmo."

"Mas você é especial. E não precisa saber por mim só.", ele disse muito baixo. Gina teve a sensação de estar lendo os pensamentos dele.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Que você precisa saber", disse virando-se de súbito fazendo com que ela arregalasse seus olhos castanhos. Estavam novamente próximos agora, mas alguma coisa dizia a Gina que não passaria daquilo. "que você é especial por você mesma. E acaba sendo para mim também."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas como se não entendesse.

"Tudo bem, achei que você não entenderia mesmo.", retrucou voltando a andar.

Mas alguns minutos até Draco virar sua cabeça e olhar para Gina que resmungava a cada dez passos que dava: "Chegamos, resmungona."

"Eu pensei que você tinha se perdido na própria casa."

"Vem", ele estendeu a mão e Gina meramente lembrou-se que aquilo já acontecera com sigo. Ela o seguiu até uma porta dupla de carvalho e observou atenta cada detalhe de uma câmara minúsculo na qual eles adentravam agora.

Fazia frio ali e ela se encolheu na blusa de tecido muito fino. Draco soltou um muxoxo. "Toma, pega meu casaco."

"Você vai congelar.", ela murmurou.

"Antes eu do que você e o bebê."

_Ele lembrou-se do meu filho...Do nosso filho!_, pensou eufórica, sentindo suas bochechas corarem com satisfação.

"Okay", murmurou colocando o casaco dele sobre seus ombros nus. "Isso é como um lugar que ninguém foi antes?"

"Pode ser. Na verdade eu não sei. Eu venho aqui desde os meus nove anos."

"Então é um lugar especial", disse triunfante. "O que tem aqui?"

Ele não respondeu, mas sorriu e foi até a outra extremidade abrir, o que pareceu a Gina, uma porta pequena que ela só poderia passar por ela curvada. Uma porta, ela pensou intrigada, que parecia ocultada.

Draco murmurou para que ela se aproximasse enquanto ele girava a maçaneta prateada. A porta se abriu e Gina não viu nada além de escuridão. Ela olhou temerosa para ela, mas Draco apenas deu de ombros e disse displicente:

"É só seguir em frente, tem um corredor estreito. Não tem como errar."

Gina pensou se valia a pena ou se ela poderia simplesmente dar meia volta e voltar para seu quarto. Mas ao olhar para os olhos azuis cinzentos que observavam-na com - o que pareceu a ela -, um vestígio de hesitação, ela percebeu que era realmente importante para Draco que ela visse o que quer que fosse. Não seria apenas um corredor estreito e sujo, alguma coisa estava ali, depois do corredor e Draco queria mostrar a ela.

"Tudo bem", ela murmurou agachando-se se forma que ficasse de quatro, ela corou um pouco pela posição que estava, ainda mais na frente dele, mas ignorou o sentimento.

Não demorou muito até chegar em uma outra porta, desta vez muito menor. Parecia ser uma janela. Ela olhou interrogativamente para Draco que sussurrou: "É só empurrar" e ela assim o fez.

Tinha uma escada de madeira e enquanto Gina descia por ela, ela podia ver uma sala enorme muito parecida com uma sala de reunião.

Uma sala oval, com as paredes pintadas em vermelho que pareceu a Gina, ser vermelho sangue em tempos bem distantes. Ela estranhou a cor por ver em toda a Mansão Malfoy as cores verdes e prateadas sem qualquer detalhe vermelho. Parecia que Narcisa tinha certa aversão a cor grifinória.

Era, em todo lugar que ela olhasse, um lugar sombrio apesar de ter as cores da sua casa em Hogwarts. Gina olhou para os quadros pendurados nas paredes. Havia poucos quadros pendurados ali, mas os quadros que tinha eram grandes e ocupavam do teto alto até o chão. Ela perdeu alguns minutos observando os que olhavam desconfiados através da tela.

Só quando olhou para Draco, pode ver que, atrás dele estava uma grande estante de livros. Gina podia comparar com a grande biblioteca de Hogwarts, e mesmo assim, achar que aquela antiga e secreta biblioteca era mil vezes maior do que a de Hogwarts.

"É uma...bibli...?"

"Uma biblioteca, sim.", Draco sussurrou satisfeito com a reação que ele provocara nela ao mostrar o lugar. "Toda a geração Malfoy está aí."

"Eu posso...ver?"

"Claro que pode.", ele respondeu, um vestígio de sorriso nos lábios.

Ele ficou observando-a enquanto ela mexia em cada canto da sala, abrindo e fechando livros com a curiosidade nos olhos castanhos. Era estranho observa-la daquele jeito. Ele não se lembrava de ficar olhando-a daquele jeito, mas aquilo não parecia importante, agora.

Gina, que já estava sentada no chão com uma pilha de livros empoeirados ao seu lado abriu um livro de capa prateada com uma cobra em ouro branco mágica que faiscava seus olhos cada vez que alguém tinha intenções de abri-la. Gina estava tateando o livro, mas percebeu que justamente aquele livro devia ser aberto com uma chave.

"Eu gostei desse aqui", disse erguendo o livro para que Draco pudesse vê-lo. "mas precisa de uma chave para abri-la."

"Eu não tenho chaves."

"Oh...", Gina resmungou algo e Draco riu.

"Pode ficar com o livro, se quiser.", ele falou caminhando até onde Gina estava e se sentando ao seu lado. "Mesmo sem chave."

Ela sorriu meigamente. "Obrigada"

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, só aspirando a poeira dos livros e observando um ao outro.

"Porque veio me mostrar isso?", ela perguntou depois de ficar pensando no que ele responderia.

Ele deu de ombros. "Queria te mostrar algo especial."

"Então eu sou especial para você.", aquilo não era uma pergunta, mas uma certeza. Draco repousou delicadamente suas mãos no rosto da noiva. "Desde quando eu sou especial para você, Draco?"

Draco não queria responder, ou pelo menos parte dele queria manter em segredo que na verdade ele nem sabia quando realmente ela se tornara assim tão especial. Se perguntava se ele a amava, mas nunca conseguia distinguir seus confusos sentimentos.

"Eu não sei. Mas você me espera até que eu descubra?"

Ela franziu o cenho. "Você sabe que sim."

Os narizes quase se tocavam agora, Gina sentiu seus olhos fecharem mecanicamente e sua cabeça inclinou-se. Quando ela sentiu os lábios de Draco apertarem os seus com força abriu novamente seus olhos e viu a expressão confusa no rosto de Draco. Era como se ele estivesse com medo do que sentia.

Talvez fosse por isso que ela deu um passo para trás e o olhou estranhamente como se ele tivesse feito algo errado.

"O que...", ele ia perguntar quando o corpo de Gina foi caindo lentamente e quase se espatifando no chão se não fosse os reflexos rápidos dele que a apararam.

(D&G)

_Luzes verdes estavam por todo lado, era como se aquela luz sufocasse sua garganta. Tentou gritar, mas nada saiu da sua boca. Ela estava presa em algum legar que não era sua casa ou qualquer lugar que lhe passasse segurança ou familiaridade. _

_Então, a luz verde aumentou e ela fechou os olhos._

"Shh, ela está acordando."

Dor. Muita dor. Parecia que sua cabeça rodava e seu cérebro estivesse sido arrancado com força. Ela tentou a todo custo abrir seus próprios olhos, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi gemer.

"O que aconteceu?", ela perguntou numa voz pastosa.

"Gina? Você está bem?", ela reconhecia meramente aquela voz. Era Molly.

"Estou bem", respondeu abrindo lentamente seus olhos e vendo as imagens embaçadas. "só quero saber o que aconteceu."

"Você desmaiou.", era a voz de Draco e Gina podia distinguir os cabelos platinados. Ela notou que estava escuro. "Você não se lembra de nada?"

"Não. Minha cabeça dói. Eu só sei disso."

"Oh", Molly choramingou drasticamente. "minha querida, o que andou aprontando?"

_Como se a culpa fosse minha_, pensou irritada. "Mamãe, eu estou bem, juro!", ela tentou ser convincente. Mas sua voz pastosa parecia desmentir qualquer palavra sua. "Só preciso descansar um pouco..."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar com você, querida.".

Gina podia ver claramente agora. Estava na cama do sua quarto de hóspedes e Draco, Narcisa e Molly estavam a sua volta, olhando para ela. Narcisa mantinha sua postura fria e calculada, como se não importasse nem um pouco se fosse Draco que estivesse ali, enfermo.

"Boa noite", ouviu Draco murmurar e se afastar categoricamente. E então ela se lembrou que antes de desmaiar, lembrara que estavam a ponto de se beijar. Narcisa seguiu seu filho dizendo numa voz extremamente arrastada que desejava melhoras. Gina revirou os olhos quando a porta se fechou.

"Boa noite, mãe.", falou se escondendo debaixo dos cobertores.

"Alto lá, mocinha.", ela disse autoritária jogando os cobertores longe do alcance de Gina. "Pode começar a contar. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada", Gina mentiu. "Eu passei mal e desmaiei."

"O médico disse que não é normal uma grávida desmaiar deste jeito, Gina.", Molly falou severamente. "Não no seu caso, pelo menos. Quero que me prometa que vai se cuidar melhor enquanto eu estiver longe."

"Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha com a cobra da tia Narcisa!"

"Não a chame assim, ela será sua parenta. E sim, vou ter que voltar à Toca."

"Oh", murmurou Gina sarcasticamente. "Ótimo, realmente ótimo!"

(D&G)

_Mansão Malfoy, Escondida Dentro Das Cobertas:_

_Certo, até agora eu não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu ao certo. Talvez fosse só um desmaio comum de grávida. Se fosse algo anormal, certamente o médico teria dito. Eu não preciso me preocupar. Draco não parecia estar preocupado com isso, certo?_

_Mas aquela luz esverdeada parecia ser tão real...Okay, eu devo realmente ter sonhado como aquela bruxa daquele filme...Qual era mesmo o nome? A Bruxa Solitária! Ela sempre sonhava com coisas estranhas e achava que era tudo realidade. _

_Okay, nesse filme, a garota acaba descobrindo que os sonhos eram na verdade premonições. Será que é algum tipo de aviso!_

_Hmm, minha mãe resmungou algo. Acho que ela acordou._

_Tudo bem, ela não acordou. Só está sonhando. Agora eu devo fazer o mesmo. Mas minha garganta está seca agora. E eu acabei de olhar no criado-mudo e NÃO tem água nas jarras como costuma ter. A água evaporou. Sério! Não vejo outra explicação!_

_Vou ter que ir até a cozinha agora._

_Argh..._

(D&G)

Quando ela adentrou a cozinha que estava totalmente escura sem qualquer fonte de luz, Gina praguejou antes de tirar das vestes sua varinha e iluminar o ambiente. Teve um sobressalto quando viu a sombra de Draco sentado nas cadeiras de madeira rústicas, tomando o que parecia..._leite_.

"Eu nunca imaginei te encontrar tomando leite à essa hora da noite, Draco.", ela zombou enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado.

"E eu nunca imaginaria que pudesse te encontrar no cozinha, a esta hora da noite, depois de ter desmaiado.", ele disse dando de ombros.

Gina ficou séria. Era exatamente daquilo que ela queria saber.

"Ei, o que aconteceu? Na biblioteca, quero dizer."

"Você não se lembra.", disse como se não importasse. "Você estava perto, eu estava te beijando quando você se afastou e simplesmente desmaiou."

"Porque eu desmaiei?", perguntou Gina para si, e deu-se conta de que havia perguntado em voz alta.

"Você acha que se eu soubesse, eu já não teria contado a você e sua...huh, mãe?"

"Mamãe falou com você?", ela pareceu se surpreender.

"Disse meia dúzia de palavras ríspidas, acho", ele levou a xícara de leite até a boca. "na verdade eu não estava prestando atenção."

"Hmm", ela percorreu o olhar pela cozinha como se procurasse mais perguntas inteligentes em algum canto. "você se lembrou de pegar o livro?"

"Que livro?", ele perguntou franzindo o cenho. "Ah, sim."

"Estava pensando se eu devia mesmo ler o livro. Quero dizer, deve haver motivos para que pessoas como eu não possam lê-lo."

"Pessoas como você?", ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Bem, eu não sou da família..."

"Isso pode ficar entre nós", ele interrompeu-a. "Okay?"

Gina suspirou resignadamente. "Okay."

_Quero ver o que eu vou ganhar em troca..._, pensou obscuramente. Draco riu. Deveria ter adivinhado seus pensamentos ou lido-os pela sua expressão frustrada. Porque ele se inclinou de repente sobre ela e a enlaçou em seus braços a abraçando pela cintura. Ela sentiu os lábios dele fazendo uma espécie de caminho no seu pescoço.

"Draco.", ela sussurrou. Ele parou de beijar o pescoço dela e a olhou nos olhos como a muito tempo - ou pelo menos era o que parecia - não fazia.

"Você é especial", ele murmurou roçando seus lábios nos dela. "pelo menos para mim."

Sentiu as mãos dele por dentro da sua camisola, as mãos bem desenhadas que pareciam sempre frias. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer por seu corpo quando sentiu as mãos deles acariciarem a parte externa da suas coxas. Ela o beijou intensamente, sentindo o gosto dele penetrar sua boca. Ela ouviu-se gemer, talvez pela sensação alucinante da língua de Draco dentro de sua boca ou pelas mãos que agora arranhavam suas coxas.

E então ela percebeu que estavam sentada no colo dele, com as pernas em cada lado do corpo dele. Ela virou o rosto, mas Draco não se afastou. Ficou ali, beijando o nódulo de sua orelha. Até que Gina decidiu que se não parasse agora, não teria como voltar atrás mais tarde.

"Eu...tenho...que...ir...", murmurou debilmente. Ele sorriu - ela pode saber disse porque sentiu os lábios dele formarem um sorriso já que estava ali, tão colados no seu pescoço.

Ele afastou-se para olhá-la. "Tudo bem", ele disse dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dela. "Boa noite, Gina."

"Boa noite", ela disse se levantando. Percebeu que seu corpo estava quente. "e você também é muito especial para mim, Draco."

Draco a assistiu saindo da cozinha e sorriu. "Eu sei.", murmurou para si.

(D&G)

Ela engoliu em seco quando se deparou com a chamativa manchete do Profeta Diário. Pensou brevemente que deveria se acostumar com aquilo agora, já que estava noiva e que não era mais segredo para ninguém que ela estava, na verdade, grávida.

Ela percorreu o olhar pela mesa de cascalho da grande sala de jantar da mansão em que estava. Draco deu de ombros.

"Acho que você não deveria se preocupar tanto, Gina", ele disse como se não importasse. Gina anotou mentalmente que Draco Malfoy quase nunca se importava com o que os outros pensavam dele. Ou pelo menos, era isso que ele gostasse que pensassem. "estamos noivos, certo?"

"Mas eu sempre achei que uma noiva _grávida_ é desonr--", Draco não deixou que ela terminasse suas conclusões. Ele deu um risinho de deboche e repousou seu cálice com suco de amora na mesa.

"Desonra.", ele disse contendo a risada. "Isso não é importante, definitivamente."

"Pode não ser para você, Draco.", retrucou chateada. "Você sempre gostou de chamar atenção. No mínimo deve estar contente por ser citado nas primeiras páginas do Profeta Diário."

"Bem", ele falou com seu habitual sarcasmo. "se você levar em consideração as poucas vezes em que fui citado...Sim, eu realmente adorei."

"Olhe", Gina mostrou o pergaminho mal dobrado para Draco que arqueou as sobrancelhas. "você acha que eu pareço 'uma garota normal que teve a sorte de encontrar um bom partido'?"

"Bem", ele respondeu displicente. "uma garota normal nunca pareceu ser seu perfil perfeito. Quantas garotas preferem caras como eu que são o oposto do estereotipo?"

"Eu gosto de você, Draco. Mas não é porque você é o oposto do que eu sempre quis."

"Sério? Então porque?"

"Nós não escolhemos quem amamos."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Boa dia, queridos.", Narcisa murmurou secamente enquanto sentava-se na mesa. Ela olhou - antes mesmo de olhar seu filho ou Gina - o Profeta Diário e soltou uma exclamação que Gina julgou ser de satisfação. Era difícil saber o que Narcisa queria dizer com todo aquele francês que falava freqüentemente.

Gina odiava francês.

"Hmm", fez ela antes de ler em voz alta a reportagem. "A grande festa de noivado foi como marcar oficialmente a união dos dois mundos que outrora era divididos por intrigas e preconceito. Uma grande festa digna de banquetes franceses e taças de cristal com o principal foco voltado a Draco Malfoy - o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy - e sua noiva Virgínia Weasley. Dizem as más línguas que o principal motivo para o noivado desses dois adolescentes é na verdade, uma suposta gravidez.", Narcisa soltou um muxoxo. "Não se pode esperar que saísse perfeito.", e continuou. "Uma garota normal que teve a sorte de encontrar um bom partido, neste caso, o belo Draco Malfoy que fora contra a guerra quebrando quase que totalmente o ciclo vicioso que a família Malfoy vinham alimentando ao longo dos séculos. O que podemos dizer desta incomum união, é que o amor desses dois jovens ultrapassaram barreiras impostas pela sociedade bruxo...e blá, blá, blá."

"Hmm, acho que agora terei de me conformar em ser 'a garota sortuda que engravidou de um milionário'.", Gina disse.

"Você não vai precisar dizer isso.", Narcisa fitou-a com seus olhos cinzentos implacáveis. "Os dois vão manter-se aqui na mansão até o casamento. Acho", acrescentou ignorando totalmente Draco que tinha dado sinais de que protestaria. "que você, Draco, não está em condições em retrucar. Virgínia ficará aqui tendo aulas particulares como você."

"Mas e minha faculdade?", Gina perguntou perplexa.

"Não vejo em quê vá ajudar na sua vida, Virgínia."

"Ora, eu quero ter um emprego! Quero terminar Hogwarts e entrar na melhor faculdade..."

"Não, você não precisa ter um emprego, _querida_. Uma boa Sra Malfoy geralmente não trabalha."

Apesar de se sentir imensamente melhor naquela manhã, Gina sentia-se um pouco cansada para discutir com Narcisa naquele momento. Então suspirou e disse lentamente: "Talvez eu tenha que quebrar esse tabu."

Draco sorriu internamente, mas não demonstrou exteriormente.

"Hoje conversaremos sobre o futuro de vocês dois.", ela disse. "Vamos aproveitar que será a última noite de Molly aqui e falaremos sobre detalhes do casamento. Aliás, hoje a noite tudo vai ficar bastante claro para vocês."

"Hoje a noite?", Gina perguntou incerta. "Jantar?"

"_Exatamente_, e será neles que o futuro de vocês será oficialmente discutido."

_Como se Draco e eu fossemos crianças_, Gina pensou irada. _Talvez a idéia de fugir não seja assim tão ruim._

Ela ia retrucar, mas algo no jornal chamou sua atenção. Era, definitivamente, algo muito mais importante que discutir futilidades com Narcisa Malfoy.

"Hmm, Draco?", murmurou. "Você precisa ver isso..."

**N/A: **Hmm, desculpem. É tudo o que tenho a dizer. Bem, ou pelo menos parte do que tenho a dizer agora.

Demorei muito porque meu computador deu um problema básico e eu não pude publicar semana passada. Não fiquem com raiva, a culpa não é minha.

Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando.

"Isso é modo de terminar um capítulo!", desculpem, mas eu não resisti!

Eu disse que teria action, pois bem. Isso foi só um pedaço do início.

Acho que é só - não estou lembrando de comentar nada - e eu gostaria de agradecer a **Mione03** - _Calma, eu demorei mais não foi por não ter recebido muitos reviews, mas por meu pc ter dava um ataque estranho que hoje eu chamo de "frescura eletrônica". Aqui está mais um cap e obrigada por comentar! _**Nina **_- É o que eu também adoro em fics D/G...A mudança do Draco mau para o Draco neutro. Amo muito tudo isso (GQAC)! _**Miri **_- Bem, eu adoro a Gina. Ela é tão doida e despirocada...Eu gosto particularmente das partes do diário dela, onde a fic fica mais engraçada ;) _**Nathyzinha Malfoy -** _Não vão desistir, fica tranqüila, ok? Obrigada! _**Miaka **_- Pois é...é nessas horas que eu acho que a testosterona está presente em tudo o que faço. Porque - é claro que eu também gostei da parte em que mostra que os dois estão se entendendo agora... - eu preferi a parte do amasso, se é que me entende. Já me disseram para fazer terapia... _**Rute Riddle **_- Que bom que tem gostado e vê se não para de comentar, hein, dona? Hoje o Draquinho está meio Angel... Prefiro quando ele está bem Spike ;) _**Kika Felton-87 **_- Ué, foje de casa! Bem, espero que tenha gostado de como tudo está acontecendo. Eu estou pensando em tirar o humor e colocar action na classificação. Porque eu tenho a impressão de que as únicas partes meio engraçadas são no diário de Gina. Mas, enfim, continua comentando, viu, dona? _**Mariana-Fan-Sister **- _hei, eu adoro seu nome. Mariana, sabe? É tão lindo! Obrigada pelo review! _**Nina Black Lupin; Paulinha Malfoy **_- Desculpa! Eu sei que sou uma pessoa horrível. Mas quando eu terminei o cap, estava tarde, eu estava com sono e não dava para esperar você betar a fic. Como hoje que eu tenho que sair daqui a pouco e estou escrevendo isso sem muito tempo. Desculpe. Juro que no próximo capítulo eu te passo o cap para você betar! _**Rafinha M. Potter **_-Eu também amo caras maus. Eles são tudo o que eu poderia querer num homem gatão que ainda fume cigarro (eu adoro o cheiro da fumaça) __Obrigada! _**Pekena; Dessinha McGuiller ; Emily R.S. Black; Beatriz Bri; Nathoca Malfoy.**

Desculpem por eu não ter respondido todos os reviews, mas eu estou postando isso na velocidade da luz, juro que se vocês postarem outros reviews eu respondo, juro mesmo!

Ps: Sem beta, culpa minha e não da minha beta que deve estar puta comigo por eu não ter passado a ela NENHUM capítulo para betar até agora. Desculpa, fofa...Mas eu sou tão atrapalhada...

Beijos!

Ps: Eu quero **REVIEWS!**

****

__


	6. Mistérios e Mais Amassos

_Casualidades_

_Capítulo 6: Parte I: Mistério e Mais Amassos._

_Save some face, you know you've only got one_

_(Guarde algumas expressões, você sabe que só tem uma)_

_ Change your ways while you're young_

_(Mude seu jeito enquanto você é jovem)_

_ Boy, one day you'll be a man _

_(Garoto, um dia você será um homem)_

_Oh girl, he'll help you understand _

_(Ah garota, ele te ajudará a entender)_

_Smile like you mean it _

_(Sorria como se fosse verdade)_

_Smile like you mean it_

_(Sorria como se fosse verdade)_

Tudo o que ele fez foi franzir o cenho. Olhou mais uma vez para a foto de um homem alto que parecia escandalizado na foto preto e branca do jornal.

"Não vejo nada que posso ser assim tão assustador.", Draco murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela. Gina tentou ignorar os arrepios que sentiu ao sentir o toque.

"Hmm...", fez ela se afastando. "Leia a reportagem, Draco.", disse ela afastando seu olhar do dele.

Era algo estranho, como na verdade toda aquela história do desmaio sem razão. Ali estava escrito que uma mulher que passeava pelas ruas de um vilarejo totalmente bruxo morrera de causas misteriosas. A mulher era tão bruxa quanto qualquer um ali naquela sala de jantar e parecia ser jovem pela pequena foto que estava no jornal. Mas o que de fato chamava a atenção era que a única marca de agressão - ou de aparente agressão -, era na verdade uma cicatriz grotesca feita com algum tipo de feitiço...Draco sabia que era magia negra só de ver pelo aspecto da marca.

E então ele ficou pálido.

Era uma cobra com olhos que faiscavam, verdes.

"Isso parece familiar.", ele disse por fim.

"O que vocês dois estão cochichando aí?", Narcisa perguntou da outra ponta da mesa. Draco deu de ombros.

"Nada, Tia Narcisa.", Gina falou se levantando. "Eu já acabei. Você vem, Draco?"

Ele piscou. "Mas eu ainda não terminei de tomar café...", e sentiu algo que parecia ser um pontapé por debaixo da mesa, na região dos seus joelhos. "Ok, eu já terminei...", resmungou.

(D&G)

"Você viu a marca.", Gina murmurou quando estavam sentando num dos bancos de pedra polido do jardim principal de mansão. As flores eram brancas. _Amor eterno_, ela pensou por um momento. _Flores de enterro._, e assim sentiu seu corpo tremer num calafrio.

Desde pequena ela crescera com a histórias das cores das flores e ela sabia perfeitamente que as rosas brancas tinham duplo sentido. Elas poderiam ser puras como um amor de infância, poderia ser maliciosas como um amor de adolescente e poderia ser sólida e profunda como o amor eterno.

M as havia outro significado e ela não gostava nem de pensar na hipótese.

"É a mesma cobre que tem no livro que você me deu."

Draco pareceu refletir. "Tem certeza? Poderia ser parecido..."

"Não, eu tenho certeza. Pode conferir se quiser.", ela deu de ombros. "Está no meu quarto."

Ele sorriu malicioso. "_Seu_ quarto?"

"Nem pense.", Gina o cortou. "Como pode ser tão sacana nessas horas?"

"Gina, foi só uma morte."

"Por Merlin, Draco! Você acha isso pouco!"

"Não.", respondeu sério. "Só acho que você não poderá mudar nada que já tenha sido feito."

"Draco...", ela murmurou baixinho. "Sei que não posso mudar nada, mas eu me sinto estranha. É como se fosse culpa minha dessa...dessa...mulher estar morta."

"Você não tem culpa.", ele disse dando um passo para trás e a olhando. Ela queria abraçá-la, mas ele não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Draco sabia que Gina precisava de palavras e não de contato físico.

O que ele poderia fazer?

"Certo, vamos ver se é a mesma cobra.", falou em tom de brincadeira para tentar quebrar o clima pesado que se instalara entre os dois.

Ela sorriu meio de lado. Não era um sorriso alegre como os que ela costumava dar a ele. E ele notou naquele momento que aqueles sorrisos contagiantes que ela dava antes, não se via mais na rosto dela.

(D&G)

"É, parece que é a mesma marca.", murmurou ele observando as duas cobras. "Mas isso não faz sentido. Vai ver era uma tatuagem ou qualquer coisa do tipo,", ele falou olhando nos olhos castanhos preocupados. "Gina"

"Hmm?"

"Não é culpa sua."

A garota se sentou ao lado dele, na própria cama onde dormira nos últimos dias. "Eu sei.", tentou sorrir, mas foi uma tentativa meio inútil já que ela não sabia fingir expressões de emoções como ele. Ele sabia sorrir quando na verdade quer quebrar a cara da alguém. "Você tem certeza de que não tem chave?"

"Não.", ele respondeu displicente. "Hei, deixa de pensar nisso. O que você acha de sair comigo?"

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Sair com você?", pouco a pouco a sensação ruim foi desaparecendo e vendo o brilho sarcástico nos olhos cinzentos de Draco ela sentiu que as coisas estavam melhorando. Como mágica que só ele podia fazer.

Draco tinha esses poderes sobre ela. "O que você vai fazer comigo, Malfoy?"

"Eu ainda não sei...", respondeu ele rindo e pegando levemente o rosto de Gina com as duas mãos fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. "mas o que você acha de escolher sua aliança?"

"Minha aliança? Achei que Tia Narcisa já tinha escolhido..."

"O casamento e nosso, ela não tem nada do que se meter."

Gina sorriu marota.

"Tudo bem, Sr Malfoy", ela ergueu a cabeça e roçou seus lábios com os dele. "mas sem segundas intenções."

"Isso vai ser meio difícil, Sra Malfoy..."

(D&G)

_Quarto do Draco, Mansão Malfoy:_

_ É perigoso? Eu pergunto: É REALMENTE perigoso uma grávida...huh, ter relações sexuais? Quero dizer, não atrapalha o bebê?_

_Oh, deixa eu contar uma coisa a você, nós andamos por cada joalheria que você possa imaginar até que eu encontrasse o anel perfeito. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não achei nenhum. Olha, não culpe a mim, pois tudo é culpa dele que não parava de reclamar._

_"Você é quem me chamou para comprar o anel, Draco.", eu o acusei. Ele que já estava com os olhos vermelhos de raiva bufou e xingou a última geração da família Malfoy. E então eu disse: "Ok, Draco. Vamos embora."_

_Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca._

_"Você já escolheu o anel?"_

_"Não!"_

_"Então perdi a tarde toda por...nada!"_

_Olha só...Temos que aturar cada desafora na vida, não é mesmo!_

_O cara fica ali, me atrapalhando e quando eu digo que assim não dá, ele quase me apedreja._

_"Tudo bem, escolhe você.", eu suspirei tentando recuperar minha calma. Sabe, quando você é noiva de Draco Malfoy, você DEVE ter muita paciência porque se não tiver, está ferrada._

_ Eu me lembro de uma vez, quando ainda namorávamos, bem no dia dos namorados que ele disse:_

_"Sabe que dia é hoje?"_

_Claro que eu pensei que ele iria fazer uma grande surpresa e que iria me dar um GRANDE presente e tal, então eu sorri de orelha a orelha e falei, assim, toda alegrinha:_

_"Claro! É o dia dos namorados!"_

_E então eu o vi revirar os olhos. "Disso eu sei, quero saber que dia da semana é hoje."_

_Você agora tem uma pequena idéia de como ele pode ser insensível. Tanto que hoje de tarde ele disse que não escolheria nada e que também não esperaria nem mais um minuto ali naquela loja. _

_Mau humor dos infernos!_

_ Eu já estava com minha pernas doloridas, cansada de toda aquela porcaria de passeio que ele me propunha e quando eu chego em casa descubro que todo o mau humor que ele tinha desapareceu._

_Desculpem. Eu disse errado. O mau humor dele não desapareceu, mas foi todo transportado até mim._

_"Que cara é essa?", ele perguntou cinicamente. "O que houve?"_

_Estávamos no corredor. Sabe, aquele que na extremidade tem a porta do meu quarto e no lado oposto fica o quarto dele. Estávamos no meio._

_"Você ainda pergunta. Você AINDA pergunta. 'O que houve', você diz", resmunguei baixinho. _

_E então, para melhorar tudo ele começa a rir._

_"Você fica linda resmungando."_

_E minha orelhas queimam. Minhas orelhas SEMPRE queimam quando ele diz coisas do tipo 'Você está linda', 'Adoro quando você faz isso' e todas as frases maliciosas dele. _

_"A culpa é sua se não consegui comprar o anel.", o acusei pela milésima vez naquele dia._

_Ele riu ainda mais. "Não, não é."_

_"Claro que é, seu idiota!"_

_Ele deu alguns passos em minha direção. "Você sabe que não."_

_Eu dei alguns passos para frente. "VOCÊ sabe que sim!"_

_Quando fui notar ele estava assim tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor dele. Sabe aquele calor que você sente quando está perto de quem você gosta? Não é mera temperatura, acreditem, é o calor de algo que fica dentro da gente e que de repente sai, quando menos esperamos._

_Eu abri minha boca, mas ele me beijou. Não DAQUELE jeito, mas era algo como...bem, ele apenas colou seus lábios nos meus com força e eu fui obrigada a me calar. _

_E do nada ele se afastou, mas pude ver nos olhos cinzentos, quase brancos, um brilho peculiar._

_E eu conheço MUITO BEM esse olhar. Era do tipo que diz: "Agora você está nas minhas mãos"._

_Draco pegou minha mão e começou a me puxar. E adivinhem: Para o lado oposto do meu quarto. Sabe, aquele lá na outra ponta. Eu estava indo - me dei conta depois de alguns passos - para o quarto dele, NOVAMENTE._

_Fui andando, meio entorpecida e quando me dei conta, eu estava dentro do quarto e Draco estava começando a me despir, os lábios colados nos meus. _

_Então eu pergunto: Faz MAL! Quero dizer, toda essa coisa de gravidez... Será que não machuca o bebê!_

_Eu juro que se isso acontecer, vou culpar Draco. _

_"É claro que não faz mal.", ele disse me apertando nos seus braços. Ele e eu ainda estávamos ofegantes. "Ainda é cedo demais..."_

_"Como pode ter certeza?", eu perguntei._

_"Hmm", fez ele sonolento. "Vai dormir, Weasley."_

_ Agora ele está tomando banho. Falta alguns minutos para o jantar. Sei disse porque eu tive o horror de saber por tia Narcisa que entrou no quarto e deu um grito que nos viu assim, abraçados, pelados e dormindo tranqüilamente. _

_"Francamente", ela disse em alguma outra língua. "Francamente!"_

_Lembre-me de uma coisa: NUNCA mais, NUNCA MESMO eu faço uma coisas destas. Quando digo isso, não falo em transar com Draco, mas deixar a porta destrancada. Isso é o pior erro que você poderia cometer tendo uma sogra como Tia Narcisa que olha para você com seus olhos quase brancos e reprovadores. _

(D&G)

"Virgínia e Draco se casarão daqui a duas semanas. Eu mesma pedi a Dumbledore que os dois permaneçam aqui até essa tempo.", Narcisa disse com sua voz arrastada e grave. "Também pedi para que ele permitisse que os convidados do casamento pudessem ser dispensados da escola. A propósito, Virgínia, você ainda não me entregou a sua lista de convidados."

"Eu ainda não tive tempo para pensar nisso.", Gina murmurou dando de ombros.

"Nós não temos muito tempo", respondeu Narcisa friamente. "Alguma pergunta?"

"O que eu vou fazer quando minha barriga começar a crescer?"

"Vai começar a ter aulas particulares aqui na Mansão."

"Eu vou _sair_ da escola!"

Narcisa assentiu displicente. "Sim, querida."

"MAMÃE!"

"Gina, querida, certas coisas são necessárias. Você gostaria de freqüentar Hogwarts quando sua barriga começasse a crescer?"

"Mamãe, eu não vou ser a primeira garota a engordar nas férias."

"Todos vão desconfiar já que até lá você vai estar _casada._", Narcisa respondeu.

"Não seria melhor eu ficar aqui de uma vez!", perguntou sarcástica.

Narcisa arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Isso é uma idéia fantástica! Fico feliz que esteja colaborando."

_Colaborando!_, pensou Gina sentindo um pânico crescer dentro de si.

"Sabe, tia Narcisa...Eu estava brincado, só isso."

Mas ela ignorou-a. "Mais alguma pergunta?"

"E minha faculdade!", Gina perguntou.

"Querida, pensei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso.", Narcisa disse com seu queixo erguido como se achasse que era a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

(D&G)

_Ela sentia frio apesar de caminhar a horas. Nenhum esforço físico parecia surtir efeito. Então ela se sentou no chão, no meio daquela floresta triste e fria._

_"Eu te amo.", ele disse baixinho no seu ouvido._

_Gina ergueu os olhos e viu um cara de pele pálida, o resto rígido e sério. Cabelos negros e ondulados que balançavam conforme o vento ia, gélido naquela hora. Ela viu os olhos esverdeados brilharem._

_"Você não me ama. Quem ama nunca faz o que você fez."_

_"Não foi culpa minha. Eu não queria te machucar, Virgínia."_

_"O que você fez comigo, Tom?", ela perguntou e sua voz tremia. "O que você fez com aquela mulher."_

_Ele sorriu tristemente, colocando suas mãos frias no rosto dela. "Você sabe que foi necessário."_

_"Não se tira a vida de ninguém, por pior que seja a situação."_

_"Você não sabe nada da vida", ele sussurrou. "Mas eu fico grato."_

_"Grato? O que você quer dizer?", ela perguntou sentindo seu corpo gelar._

_"Você me libertou. Mesmo que não estivesse ciente disso, Virgínia. Mas eu estou livre.", ele falou arrastando cada palavra. "E eu vou voltar para te buscar."_

_E então sentiu frio._

Quando abriu os olhos e olhou pela janela, notou que ainda era noite. A fraca luz da lua iluminava seu quarto deixando uma penumbra exatamente onde ficava a sua escrivaninha.

Ela ainda sentia as sensações de frio que sentira no sonho. Pegou as cobertas e cobriu seu corpo protegendo-se do frio. E então ela caminhou até a escrivaninha com planos de escrever no seu diário.

Mas quando chegou mais perto, viu um brilho estranho bem perto do livro com a cobra cravada na capa. E ela reparou que era uma chave. Seus dedos tocaram levemente o metal frio e lentamente levou a chave até o fecho. Para sua surpresa, o livro se abriu e todo o que viu foi luz verde.

E então ela caiu no chão desacordada.

**N/A: **O que vocês acharam do meu Tom?

Como vocês devem ter notado, essa fic não conseguiu ser humor. Nem um pouquinho só. Claro, toda a parte do diário dela, mas nos próximos capítulos o action vai ser maior do que o humor.

E então, estão gostando?

Queria dar mil e cem beijocas nas bochechas de: **Mariana-Fan-Sister **(Obrigada, obrigada! Mariana é um lindo nome ;) Beijos!), **Nina **(Capítulo maiores? Qual é a graça de fazer capítulos enormes e não deixar vocês curiosos? XD Tudo bem, você pede capítulos maiores e eu digo: "Calma, estamos só no começo da história e se você pensar bem, os capítulos têm aumentando de tamanho se comparar com o prólogo. Ok, vou me esforçar para fazer capítulos maiores. Esse, por exemplo, eu preferi separar em duas partes. Claro que eu adoro receber os e-mails de garotas como você que querem me matar, tipo, ninguém merece terminar um capítulo assim, do nada. Mas eu só má e não se esqueça disso ;) Obrigada pelo seu Review), **Nathyzinha Malfoy **(Que bom que tem gostado de casualidades. O que está achando do action que estou colocando? E onde você mora? Desculpe eu perguntar, mas eu sou curiosa.),** Miaka **(Nossa, você reparou no meu Tom! O que achou dele nesse capítulo? Ele é tão gostoso..._Curiosidade matou o gato_, é tudo o que tenho a dizer. Beijos, fofa!), **Vivian **(Opa, acho que eu estou ferrada...), **Rafinha M. Potter **(Bom saber que gostam do meu Draco neutro, sabe? A pouco tempo atrás estavam quase me matando SÓ porque ele estava meio Spike...Eu hein...Não me dê um CRUCCIOS, ainda sou muito jovem para sofrer!), **Anita Joyce Belice **(Claro que vai!Odeio garotas submissas!), **Nina Black Lupin **(Calma, espera até o próximo capítulo e tudo fica um pouco menos confuso.), **Paulinha Malfoy **(Agora você sabe porque e se abrir a boca eu contrato a garotinha do Chamado para te assustar, ok? Draco encantador. Onde o mundo foi parar!) , **Nathoca Malfoy **(Fique tranqüila, discussão é o que não vai faltar entre eles. Talvez no próximo capítulo eu seja boazinha e esclareça parte do mistério.), **Kika Felton-87 **(Bem, eu fiz mesmo dois capítulos, mas só vou postas um. Eu sou má eu sei. Obrigada, moça. E continue comentando, sim? Beijos!) , **Emily R. S. Black **(Perfeito! Só por isso, vou deixar o Tom dizer uma palavras para vocês...).

Tom: "Está claro demais aqui, pode apagar as luzes?"

Eu: "Não, senão não vou enxergar o teclado."

Tom: "Porque me chamou?"

Eu: "Não fique bravo. Eu te chamei para você falar com as garotas para elas deixarem reviews. Pode fazer isso?"

Tom: "Depende. Minha participação vai aumentar?"

Eu: "Não sei...", olhando para o lado com expressão marota. "Talvez, bruxo mercenário."

Tom: "O mundo só é mundo com nós, mercenários.", sorriso sádico. "Deixem reviews, por favor. E se isso acontecer, prometo que não vou maltratar MUITO a Virgínia."

Então é isso. Ouçam a grande voz do Lorde Tom ;)

Beijos!

Ps: BETADA, graças a Paulinha Malfoy, minha grande e linda maracujá.

Ps2: A música é _Smile like you mean it _ do _The Killers_ que eu amo de paixão.


	7. Meus Desejos Mais Secretos

**N/A:** Esse é o capítulo seis. O outro foi o cinco. Não me matem, eu fui pelo e errei. Errar é humano, quem nunca errou que vá se foder. Quanto a reclamações sobre não haver NC17...O que vocês acham que eu sou? Sou uma garota de respeito! ;)

Off: Calma, tudo a seu tempo...

_Casualidades_

_Capítulo 6 Parte II: Meus Desejos Mais Secretos_

Draco a fitava intensamente. Seus cabelos caídos no colo, vermelhos e intensos. Como qualquer lembrança, pensamentos e palavras direcionados a ela invadiam sua mente. Ele se agachou bem próxima a ela, deitada no chão. Acariciou sua face e aproximou seu rosto do dela. "Acorda", murmurou indo com seus lábios até o pescoço e beijando-o levemente. "Acorda"

Ela abriu os olhos, olhou para o universo azul celeste que normalmente ficavam cinzentos, vidrados em algo que ela não sabia o que é. Mas ali, olhando para ela, Draco tinha os olhos mais azuis que ela se lembrava ter visto na vida. Então sorriu, estendendo seus braços em torno do pescoço dele.

"Bom dia", murmurou sonolentamente, seus dedos brincando com os cabelos louros platinados. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim ver se está tudo bem. Pelo visto não...", comentou incerto, olhando para ela. "O que faz aqui no chão?"

"Eu não sei.", Gina respondeu confusa, franzindo o cenho. Afastou-se dele e sentou-se, olhando em sua volta.

Ele estava ali, intocável. As páginas em branco, a chave bem a seu lado, faiscando misteriosamente.

"A chave.", ela deu de ombros lembrando-se do que havia acontecido quando tocara na chave. "ela abre o livro. Eu desmaiei. Não sei porquê."

Draco fitou-a pensativo. "Deve ser cansaço.", Gina sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar quando sentiu Draco abraçando-a por trás, seus corpos colados agora, o cheiro viciante dele entrando em sua mente. "Acho melhor você dormir um pouco. Depois eu trago seu café da manhã."

"Tudo bem", deu-se por vencido levantando-se do chão e caminhando, ciente de sua camisola estar arrastando sua bainha no chão, até a cama intacta. "eu quero torradas no café."

Draco que continuava ali, sentado no chão, acompanhando com seus olhos o trajeto percorrido por ela. Ele sorriu ou pelo menos tentou. Gina estava se cobrindo quando ele foi até ela e sentou-se na cama, inclinando seu corpo sobre o dela. Ela arregalou seus olhos.

"Que diabos está fazendo...?"

Mas os lábios dele já estavam sobre os seus. E Gina reparou que havia força no toque sutil, havia raiva e desejo. Mas ela não sabia o porquê disso. Apenas entreabriu seus lábios e fechou os olhos, sentindo a língua dele penetrar sua boca e massageá-la, provocante...

Draco deitou-se em cima do corpo de Gina, ignorando completamente os protestos quase inaudíveis. Ele subiu suas mãos até as alças da camisola e deixou que elas caíssem sem qualquer resistência. Pouco a pouco foi beijando o colo despido de Gina, deixando um rastro com a língua, mordendo levemente os seios, sugando-os com força.

Gina foi subindo a camisa dele de modo como se dissesse tire-a. E ele assim o fez, tão rápido quanto da primeira vez. Mas quando tratava-se das roupas dela, ele poderia demorar horas provocando Gina, enquanto as tirava.

"Eu odeio esse efeito que você tem sobre mim.", ela pode dizer quando os lábios de Draco já não estavam nos seus e sim beijando seus seios. Ele afastou-se para olha-la com um claro olhar de ironia.

"O que eu posso fazer?", deu de ombros e virou Gina na cama, de modo que ela ficasse em cima dele. Gina sorriu marota.

"Você pode tirar suas calças..."

Ela deslizou suas mãos até o jeans surrado e foi abrindo lentamente o zíper, os olhos grudados nos dele. "Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?", ele perguntou enquanto deliciava-se com os gestos provocantes e estimulantes dela.

"Com você."

_ "O que mais você deseja, Virgínia?", Tom perguntou ao seu ouvido. Ela ainda tinha a pena nas mãos, as lágrimas marcando seu rosto corado. "Pode falar para mim."_

_"Eu não confio em você.", respondeu com a voz tremendo. "Não vou contar."_

_"Menina má.", zombou ele. "Estou pensando se devo..."_

_Ela ergue os olhos e fitou-o. "O que vai fazer, Tom?"_

_"Vou lhe dar um presente. Eu tenho passado dias para decidir qual presente seria perfeito."_

_"Não vou aceitar nada que venha de você.", disse olhando nos olhos esverdeados, a expressão desafiadora._

_"É falta de educação negar um presente.", retrucou friamente. "Mas eu lhe perdoou."_

_"O que vai me dar?", perguntou engolindo em seco. _

_"Seus desejos mais íntimos", respondeu sorrindo e tocando sua mão com seus lábios frios. "realizados. Todos eles."_

Ela brincava com os cabelos deles que estavam em desalinho. Gina podia decifrar a overdose de sentimentos que a atingiam e faziam com que ela quisesse ficar ali para sempre, deitada na cama com ele. Draco abriu os olhos e olhou instintivamente para ela, como se levasse um choque.

"Já deve ser tarde.", falou levantando-se da cama. "Vou pegar alguma coisa para você comer."

"Não se esqueça das torradas.", ela murmurou cobrindo-se.

Ela viu a porta se fechar e sem conter o sorriso afundou-se no travesseiro. Ela deu uma olhada para o livro ainda no chão e se perguntou porque o temia tanto. Talvez por acordar as lembranças de Tom e fazer lembra-la dos medos que enfrentava ao dormir e sonhar com ele, todas as noites. Mas ela estava sonhando novamente com ele. Logo quando aprendera a lutar contra seu medo e enfrentar qualquer situação...Mas suas armas pareciam não funcionar a noite, sobre tudo depois de um pesadelo...

Gina sentia-se segura com Draco, mesmo que quando fechasse seus olhos e visse o olhar maníaco de Tom, ela não se importava com isso. Não quando estava com Draco. Parecia surgir uma barreira de segurança impossível de ser quebrada.

Ela levantou-se da cama, enrolando-se no lençol e foi até as janelas, afastando as cortinas e deixando os raios solares entrarem, iluminando aquele quarto sombrio, deixando-o com uma atmosfera mais leve, menos assustadora...

Olhou novamente para o livro e foi até ele com passos vacilantes. Ela poderia sentir-se livre do medo por ter passado algumas horas com Draco, mas ela queria saber até quando, exatamente, essa segurança poderia ir.

Suas mãos oscilavam, mas ela ignorou o medo e pegou o livro, sentando-se no chão.

Não havia nada escrito ali, exceto as iniciais 'VW' que pareciam ter surgido ali recentemente. Ela sentia o cheiro de tinta fresca. Gina folheou em busca de palavras, qualquer que fossem elas. Mas não havia nada ali.

"Não tinha torradas, mas eu peguei pão e mel, você pode...", Draco entrou com uma bandeja prata nas mãos, exibindo um sorriso nos lábios de genuína felicidade. Gina não sabia se a felicidade era por si só ou por estar ali sendo útil de alguma forma. "O que você está fazendo aí? Eu não disse para você descansar?"

"Isso foi antes de você me molestar, sua idiota.", ela retrucou rindo, deixando o livro em cima da mesa.

"Você perdeu o medo do livro?", ele perguntou encarando-a.

"Não tem nada demais nele, Draco. Só páginas em branco.", mas no fundo da sua mente, alguma coisa martelava dizendo a ela que havia sim algo errado. Mas ela estava com ele e isso era tudo o que importava.

Toda sua segurança foi arrancada no momento em que acordara no dia seguinte. Draco já não estava ao seu lado e possivelmente deveria estar no seu próprio quarto, dormindo. O sol mal nascera e Gina acordara de súbito, após uma longa e terrível sessão de pesadelos. Pareciam aprisioná-la de alguma forma e aquilo assustava tanto a ponto de ficar aliviada ao acordar.

Ela se levantou de cama e cambaleou até o banheiro, despindo-se das roupas molhadas pelo suor e entrou na banheira, ligando a torneira. Pouco a pouco a banheira foi se enchendo, dando a ela uma sensação de relaxamento. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela pensava até fechar os olhos. E quando fez isso, imagens fora de foco entraram em cena, fazendo-a abrir os olhos rapidamente. Parecia ter fugido do controle. Ela não podia mais dormir, não podia mais fechar seus olhos e seus pesadelos voltavam. Algumas vezes ela distinguia algumas imagens e ficava horrorizada em constatar que na maioria delas, Tom aparecia com seu sorriso frio e mau.

Ela pegou a toalha e se enrolou nela. Não pensou duas vezes; foi até o armário, vestiu um jeans velho, uma blusa e nem se deu ao trabalho de pentear os cabelos molhados. Deixou o quarto rapidamente e foi rumo ao quarto de Draco.

"Na verdade", Draco disse após um tempo, tomando cuidado com suas próprias palavras. Ele olhou para Gina que se mantinha sentada na cama, com seus olhos castanhos e arregalados. Ele podia ver o medo estampado neles, por isso mediu suas palavras. "acho que não é motivo suficiente para falar com Dumbledore. Pense bem. Ele deve estar muito preocupado com o Potter..."

"Mas meus sonhos têm a ver com Tom. Você sabe que isso pode significar muita coisa."

"Gina...", Draco falou revirando seus olhos. "sonhos são apenas sonhos na maioria das vezes. Não precisa levar tanto a sério..."

"Você acha cinco sonhos consecutivos normal? E a chave aparecer do nada, ao lado do livro? E eu desmaiando ao toca-la?"

"Grávidas desmaiam."

"Não quando tocam em chaves."

"Algum elfo idiota deve ter colocado ali por engano."

"Que estranho!", respondeu ela sarcástica. "Colocou justamente a chave que abre o livro..."

"Ok, ok", ele deu-se por vencido e andou até a cama, sentando-se ao lado dela. "Isso foi estranho."

"Toda a história tem sido estranha, Draco."

"E o que pretende fazer? Nunca mais dormir?"

Gina se levantou bruscamente da cama. Era incrível a capacidade que Draco tinha para não levar nada a sério. Quando a situação era extremamente delicada, bastava o sarcasmo e a ironia de Draco para deixa-la incrédula. Parecia que nada podia atingi-lo realmente.

"Draco...", resmungou ela, com seus olhos agora suplicantes.

"O que é?"

"Você pode, pelo menos, fingir que se importa?"

"Você acha que eu não me importo?", ele perguntou de volta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Você está sempre sarcástico, como se nada disso pudesse te atingir!", ela mexeu nervosamente nos próprios cabelos. "Eu tinha tantas coisas planejadas para fazer depois que eu saísse de Hogwarts... Entrar na faculdade, me apaixonar por algum universitário que saiba ler as constelações...", ela bufou de raiva quando Draco fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo. "viver até meus vinte e seis anos com ele, fazendo sexo como toda pessoa normal pode fazer nessa idade. Casar, ter filhos...E de repente nada disso vai acontecer! Bem, exceto a parte de ter filhos..."

"O que você quer que eu faça?", ele perguntou irritado. "Porque eu não sei o que fazer agora."

"Talvez você pudesse fingir que se preocupa, entrar em pânico...Eu não sei!"

"Quer que eu entre em pânico?", perguntou ele incrédulo.

"As vezes é bom entrar em pânico, você sabe. As pessoas estão sempre entrando em pânico...O medo as vezes é importante, pois ele nos faz ver que sempre há algo com que...", Draco não a deixou terminar o que queria dizer. As palavras foram abafadas por lábios ávidos, línguas procurando preencher o espaço da boca dela. Ele tinha as mãos no rosto dela, enquanto a beijava com força.

Eles se afastaram e Gina perguntou, suspirante.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Entrando em pânico", respondeu ele antes de fazê-la deitar na cama, seu corpo em cima do dela.

"O que acha que devemos fazer?", ela perguntou ainda abraçada a ele.

"Você tem que arrumar alguma coisa para se distrair. Talvez seja a tensão dos últimos dias...Sonhos são só sonhos. Nada daquilo é real."

"Você parece um psicólogo falando.", ela sussurrou.

"Um o que?"

"Hmm", fez ela ignorando-o. "Acho melhor ir para o meu quarto. Eu quero trocar de roupa."

"Claro.", ele disse permitindo que Gina se distanciasse dele, apesar de se sentir contrariado. Ele sentou-se na cama e a assistiu a vestir as roupas amassadas no chão. "Você vai tomar café?", não era algo inteligente para se dizer, mas Draco parecia ter se esquecido de todas as conversas inteligentes ou de todos os argumentos aceitáveis. Alguma coisa estava errada com ele.

"Vou.", ela respondeu deixando-se sorrir. "Quero comer torradas."

"Qual é o problema com minha lista?", ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ela o olhava interrogativamente, como se quisesse respostas convincentes. Draco revirou seus olhos cinzentos e afundou-se ainda mais na poltrona.

"Porque você não pode estar falando sério quando coloca o nome daquele imbecil na lista."

"Harry não é um imbecil.", ela o defendeu sentindo uma onda de raiva invadi-la. "Engraçado", disse ela ironicamente dando dois passos até ele. "eu não reclamei quando você convidou Lynne!"

"Nós não temos mais nada", ele esclareceu rapidamente. "Nós terminamos..."

"Eu e Harry também não temos nada. Aliás, você sabe que nunca tivemos nada."

"Ele está apaixonado por você.", defendeu-se. "Além do mais eu não gosto dele."

"E eu não gosto da Lynne."

"Vocês já foram amigas, você pode agüentar..."

"SEM CHANCES!", ela gritou, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. "Podemos fazer o seguinte.", disse ela depois de respirar fundo e contar até dez. "Você não convida Lynne e eu não convido Harry."

"Ok", disse ele revirando os olhos e sorrindo. "Tanto faz para mim."

Ela não fazia idéia dos motivos reais que faziam com que ela, Gina Weasley estivesse ali, furtivamente. Talvez a insegurança sem explicação - afinal, estavam prestes a se casar -, ou por ter sonhando com Draco e Lynne beijando-se provocantemente a sua frente. Poderia soar infantil até mesmo para ela. Mas lá estava Gina, sentindo-se estúpida por ser tão insegura, abrindo a porta vagarosamente e entrando no quarto. Ela ouviu o barulho de chuveiro e sentiu-se aliviada.

Ela olhou na escrivaninha, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse ser importante. Ela esperava encontrar qualquer coisa - o retrato de Lynne ou uma algema revelando suas fantasias sexuais. -, menos o que ela viu logo que pôs os olhos na mesa.

Ela pegou cuidadosamente o pergaminho e o abriu, lendo a caligrafia de Lynne.

_"Eu recebi o seu convite de casamento e me pergunto se você está louco. É claro que eu não vou. Não quero vê-la tomar posse do que é meu por direito. Francamente, Draco. Quando você disse que poderíamos ser amantes, eu não aceitei._

_Mas agora...Você não sabe o que eu tenho pensado nos últimos dias. Você tão longe, perto dela...As vezes eu acho que vou ter um ataque. Eu sinto sua falta, Draco. E sobre termos uma relação às escondidas, eu aceito. _

_Mas isso não significa que vou ao casamento. Não vou mesmo! Podemos nos encontrar um dia desses, você me manda alguma responda marcando o encontro._

_Te amo, _

_Lynne."_

E de repente não sentia-se tão estúpida.

"Droga", murmurou pela milésima vez. Os olhos cansados de chorar, encontravam-se vermelhos. Ela não podia explicar que sentimento era aquele que parecia explodir dentro dela. Ela estava em seu quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, tentando conter as lágrimas e parar de chorar.

Então tudo ficou claro. Seus olhos repousaram no livro e teve uma súbita vontade de escrever nele. Era inexplicável o que vinha em sua mente. Parecia que o metal do livro era, na verdade, algum tipo de ima que fazia com seu corpo fosse indo em sua direção.

Sem pensar, pegou uma pena em cima da mesa, sentou-se na cadeira, frente à escrivaninha e escreveu, com todo o sentimento acumulado:

_Eu queria que ele me amasse do mesmo jeito que eu o amo, mas eu sei que isso nunca vai ser real. Gostaria que eu não o amasse tanto, ou pelo menos, não existisse nada que pudesse nos unir. Se eu não estivesse grávida, eu poderia estar em Hogwarts agora. Com Courtney falando bobagens, Harry dizendo que me ama...Tudo seria normal, seria bem melhor. _

_Eu desejaria, se me dessem o direito de um desejo realizado, que eu não estivesse engravidado..._

E tudo desapareceu na sua frente, novamente.

**N/A:** Tudo ao seu tempo. Me perguntaram o que significava a chave e o que tinha a ver com a morte. Clama! Tudo será explicado no seu devido tempo, Ok?

Desculpem, mas eu não tive tempo para responder aos reviews! Me perdoem!

Mas eu respondo no cap que vem. Eu JURO! E se vocês quiserem o próximo capítulo logo, é só mandarem bastante reviews!

Já sabem, não? Só posto quando vocês me mandarem bastantes reviews!

Ah, e desculpem a demora, ok? Tive dias horríveis...

PS: Não achei minha beta maracujá! POR ISSO NÃO ESTÁ BETADA!PERDÃO!

Amo vocês!


	8. De Volta à velha rotina

_Casualidades_

_Capítulo 7: De Volta à velha rotina; Gritos e Desentendimentos._

Ela teve de abrir os olhos quando sentiu uma súbita luz entrar o quarto. Lentamente ela se viu em Hogwarts, coberta por seus cobertores que cheiravam a algo relativamente parecido com flores do campo. Deu-se conta que dormira muito menos que normalmente dormia e sentiu um inexplicável cansaço.

"Está acordada, Gin?", a voz de Courtney soou e Gina não pôde segurar o ímpeto de levantar-se bruscamente.

Ela estava em Hogwarts, inexplicavelmente estava lá.

"Courtney?"

A garota revirou os olhos embora ainda que sorrisse, as mãos na cintura e seu habitual bom humor matinal. "Você conhece outra pessoa com essa linda voz?"

"É..._tão bom te ver novamente!"_, Gina disse com a voz esganiçada, olhos embaçados e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Sem pensar ela abraçou Courtney como se ela fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

"Ok, Weasley", disse ela assustada tentando se afastar do abraço. "O que aconteceu com você?"

(D&G)

Draco abriu os olhos rapidamente, quando se deu conta que já era dia. Olhou a sua volta procurando alguma coisa sem saber realmente o quê. Deu de ombros, saiu da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar um banho.

(D&G)

"Gina, respire.", Courtney mandou pela milésima vez tentando acalmar a amiga. "E comece novamente, desta vez mais devagar."

"Eu estava grávida, você sabe. Fui para a Mansão Malfoy e lá encontrei um livro e depois de descobrir que Draco estava me traindo, escrevi nesse mesmo livro que eu queria que não estivesse grávida e não tivesse nada com ele...E então eu acordei aqui."

Gina esperou por um tempo considerável alguma reação da amiga.

"Fala alguma coisa.", murmurou ela sem graça. Courtney suspirou profundamente.

"Desde quando você chama Malfoy de _Draco_?"

"Desde que nós começamos a namorar."

"Sim, mas quando ele terminou, você recomeçou a trata-lo como Malfoy."

"Onde quer chegar com isso?"

"Lugar nenhum. Achei seu sonho – ou pesadelo – muito estranho, só isso."

Gina ficou pasma. "E se eu te dissesse que não foi um sonho?"

"Eu não acreditaria.", Courtney respondeu sorrindo daquele jeito amigável e paciente. Aquela altura, já haviam perdido o café da manhã. "Gina, essa história é completamente improvável. Eu vi quando você foi dormir ontem, eu estava lá quando você reclamou que sua mão estava doendo muito por causa dos exercícios de Poção... É apenas _improvável_ você ter ficado grávida durante uma noite."

"Quer dizer que virou realidade", Gina sussurrou para si própria e ignorou quando Courtney a olhou interrogativamente. "Bem, nesse caso vamos nos arrumar para não perder a aula."

Tentou sorrir e se acostumar a ser somente Virgínia Weasley como há muito tempo foi. Não seria nada mais que aquilo em sua vida.

(D&G)

"Bom dia, amor.", Lynne sorriu tão abertamente e tão alegre que ele estranhou como todo o começo daquele dia; mas não deu atenção àquilo. "Dormiu bem?"

"Huhum"

"Tenho vários planos para hoje, depois do seu treino de quadribol..."

Mas qualquer plano parecia tão tolo quando de repente ele a viu do outro lado do salão, procurando com os olhos um lugar para sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória. Ela tinha os cabelos longos presos em uma trança complexa demais. Ele lembrou-se que era aquele penteado que ela costumava usar quando se encontravam escondidos e que ele faziam questão de desmanchar. Gina o olhou brevemente, mas desviou seus olhos castanhos como se tivesse raiva.

"Draco, você está me ouvindo?", Lynne perguntou, irritada.

"Desculpe?"

"Nós podemos namorar na beira do lago depois do seu treino, _amor._ De repente podemos ver o por do sol..."

"Vou estar cansado. Sempre fico depois dos treinos.", Lynne o olhou desapontada.

"Então nós..."

"É, nós nos vemos por aí."

Draco se levantou da mesa e consultou seu relógio de pulso. Lançou mais um olhar para Gina e partiu do Salão Principal.

(D&G)

"Temos ainda uma aula de Herbologia antes de você ir para sua aula de Adivinhação. O que vai fazer depois das aulas?"

"O que eu sempre faço; meu dever de casa."

"Mas hoje está uma tarde bonita, porque não vamos assistir o treino de..."

"Não, eu realmente _devo_ fazer meu dever de casa.", Courtney deu de ombros.

"Você é quem sabe", andavam em meio a uma multidão de alunos que iam e vinham apresadas rumo as últimas aulas daquela tarde. Gina ficava olhando cada aluno passar na esperança de poder vê-lo. Mas parecia que seus horários estavam completamente incompatíveis. "Ahn", fez Courtney dando um suspiro de puro desapontamento. "Olhe quem está vindo!"

Gina deu tempo para olhar e praguejar silenciosamente quando Viu Lynne se aproximar com um olhar assassino.

"O que você fez!"

"Desculpe?"

"Ah, claro. A mesma Gininha cínica e frágil de sempre.", Lynne deu mais passos em direção a Gina que continuava a olha-la sem entender. "E então? O que você fez com ele desta vez? Hein? Um feitiço? Talvez uma poção do amor..."

"Do que diabos você está falando, sua louca?"

"ESTOU FALANDO DO QUE VOCÊ FEZ PARA O _MEU NAMORADO_ ESTAR AGINDO TÃO ESTRANHO COMIGO!", Gina tentou conter o sorriso.

"Ah, como eu não imaginei isso antes?", Lynne avançou ainda mais sobre Gina, Mas Courtney se pôs entre as duas a tempo de Lynne não encostar as mãos em Gina. "O que foi, _amiga_? Está insegura é? Não consegue prender o namorado?"

"Não fala merda, Weasley. Se não me engano, quem não conseguiu segurar Draco foi você.", havia maldade e ressentimento na voz da garota. O rosto tão vermelho que assustava quem passava por ali. Três ou quatro alunos passavam olhando para o pequeno conflito das duas, o resto parecia não se importar. "Você sabia que ele terminou com você porque ele não agüentava mais sua _monotonia_? Sempre a mesma conversa, os mesmos beijos..."

Gina não sabia se ria ou chorava. Até quando Draco dividira os assuntos dele com Lynne?

"Ele disse porque terminou comigo?", Gina estava incrédula.

E foi a vez de Lynne sorrir afetadamente.

"Você o deixou entediado, Weasley. E agora...Está tentando fazer com que ele volte para você, certo? Mas ele não é tão idiota a ponto de olhar para trás."

"Se tem tanta certeza disso, porque está aqui? E para esclarecer de uma vez por todas, eu e o _Malfoy_ não temos mais nada.", Courtney deu uma risadinha de desdém e Gina não entendeu o que aquilo poderia significar. "Você pode ir agora, encher _seu _namorado de beijos."

Lynne deu as costas parecendo satisfeita com aquilo.

(D&G)

Estava passando ao acaso por aquele corredor quando viu alguns alunos cochicharem e pode ouvir claramente o nome Weasley envolvido. Não sabia porque do súbito interesse, mas de repente se viu olhando curiosamente para três garotas que discutiam.

_E para esclarecer de uma vez por todas, eu e o Malfoy não temos mais nada._

Porque aquilo o incomodava tanto?

"Oi, amor. O que está fazendo aqui?", a voz de Lynne o fez cair em si e perceber que Gina e Courtney já iam andando na direção oposta a eles.

"Hmm...Vim te ver.", mentiu. "Mas eu tenho que ir agora, desculpe."

"O que você acha de me beijar agora? Estou precisando me distrair depois dessa discursão que tive com aquelazinha...", ela segurou o ombro dele. Draco sentiu-se perturbado. Não sabia porque estava agindo daquela forma. Mas tentou ignorar aquela confusão interior enquanto beijava sua namorada.

(D&G)

Gina podia dar mil apelidos para o que sentia, mas aquele sentimento tinha só um nome. Tristeza. Por mais que tentasse seguir em frente, tentar levar a vida como levava antes, alguma coisa fazia com que ela parasse sempre no mesmo ponto. As lembranças dos momentos vividos na Mansão Malfoy enquanto ainda eram noivos...

"Courtney?", chamou Gina com a voz tão fraca que quase não passava de sussurros.

As duas andavam agora em direção a estufa; Courtney parou e a olhou. "O que foi, Gininha?"

"Para", Gina avisou enquanto tentava sorrir. "Eu preciso falar...É algo...huh, sério."

"Podemos cabular aula. Como nos velhos tempos, sabe?"

"Seria perfeito."

Foram até o lago e sentaram-se na grama coberta por neve. Ventava tanto que Courtney praguejava a cada segundo que passava.

"Se você estivesse apaixonada por um cara", Gina começou depois de pensar milhões de vezes no que diria. "que sempre estraga tudo quanto _tudo _está perfeito...Mas que mesmo assim você consegue esquecer de tudo quando olha para ele..."

"Recaída?", Courtney interrompeu sem qualquer indício de romantismo.

"O que?"

"Você está apaixonada por Malfoy novamente?", Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão..."

"Na cara?", Courtney riu. "Se teve algo que aprendi sobre você foi que Gina Weasley só fica melosa quando há _Dracos Malfoys_ envolvidos..."

"O que você acha que devo fazer? Ele tem a Lynne agora e o que ela me disse hoje..."

"Você acredita?", não, ela não acreditava. Gina lembrava da vez que Draco lhe dissera que ela nunca o deixou entediado. E ela acreditava nele.

Mas se acreditava, porque "voltara no tempo"?

"Não, eu sei que nunca o deixei...hmm..."

"Entediado? Garanto que não. Mas sobre ele sempre estragar tudo, acho que isso pode ser a melhor coisa na relação.", Courtney riu com a própria piada. "Você sabe, ele quebra e você está sempre concertando e quando pára, percebe que ele também está ajudando, mas de uma forma...menos explicita. Às vezes brigas e desentendimentos fazem a relação ir para a frente. O que você não pode deixar é que não aja diálogo entre vocês."

"Isso significa...?"

"Entenda como um 'vá em frente', espero que você consiga alguma coisa com sua decisão."

E a decisão estava realmente tomada. Gina sabia o que fazer o quando fazer. Sorriu como se tivesse tirado uma tonelada de problemas das costas. Nunca nada parecia tão simples e certo.

(D&G)

"Tem que estar em algum lugar!", gritou irritadíssima por estar procurando há horas o maldito livro. Courtney havia decidido que Gina precisava de ajuda quando viu que a procura poderia levar dias. Gina deu uma boa olhada para o dormitório feminino. Estava um caos! Não parecia que garotas dormiam ali; e sim vários gigantes das montanhas atolados naquele dormitório.

"Calma. Já procuramos nos armários, criado-mudo, debaixo das camas...Acho que procuramos em todos os lugares possíveis, Gina. O que você acha de se sentar um pouco e descansar?"

"Courtney", resmungou Gina afastando nervosamente seus cabelos dos olhos. "Isso é _realmente_ importante. Você não faz idéia..."

"O livro misterioso que realiza seus desejos mais secretos, blá, blá, blá.", Courtney revirou seus olhos. "Eu sei, eu sei. Não estou dizendo para desistir e sim para descansar!"

"Está bem, cinco minutos.", Gina deu-se por vencida sentando-se na cama. Ela arregalou seus olhos e sorriu debilmente. "Ah, nem brincando!"

"O que foi?"

"Está aqui!"

"Onde? No seu traseiro?", Gina alargou seu sorriso e levantou-se da beira da cama onde estava sentada. Ela franziu o cenho e levantou o colchão macio.

E lá estava ele, os olhos das duas cobras brilhando quase maliciosamente.

"Oh, o velho truque do colchão. Bem, vejo que você vai querer privacidade. Qualquer coisa estou no salão comunal."

Mal a porta do dormitório se fechou atrás de Courtney e Gina já estava escrevendo no livro.

_Quero que ele se lembre das mesmas coisas que eu. Quero que ele volte a se sentir atraído por mim, como nos dias em que passamos na Mansão Malfoy. _

Fechou o livro enquanto tudo começava a ficar escuro a sua volta. Sem deixar de sorrir, Gina caiu no sono.

(D&G)

"Ei, Draco. Já é de manhã.", _o que a voz do imbecil do Zabini está fazendo aqui?_, foi o que pensou ao ouvi-la de longe, parecendo estar quilômetros de distância. A muito custo ergueu seu corpo e ficou sentado, meio atônico, olhando para o dormitório masculino da Sonserina. "Que diabos aconteceu?", mas zabini já não estava no quarto; ele se viu sozinho num lugar que não esperava estar. Olhou para o lado e no criado-mudo estava um retrato seu com seu pai e sua mãe. Não estava mais a nobre e cara mobília da Mansão.

Ele não podia acreditar no que via. Balbuciando palavras desconexas, pegou suas roupas e se trocou rapidamente, saindo do dormitório.

(D&G)

Ele não se importava se, pelos velhos tempos, devia se dirigir ao Salão Principal para tomar seu café da manhã; regras ou costumes não estavam em questão. Ele foi caminhando a passos largos até a torre da Grifinória, vendo um ou outro aluno andar sonolentamente.

Estava de frente para a Mulher Gorda quando parou subitamente. _Como ele podia ser tão estúpido? O que ele faria ali? Esperar até alguém sair de lá?_

Foi então que o retrato da Mulher Gorda se mexeu e ele mal pode acreditar na sua sorte.

"Você conhece Gina Weasley?", perguntou para uma garota que parecia ter onze anos; a menina afirmou com a cabeça enquanto corava furiosamente. "Pode fazer o favor de chamá-la?"

"Claro", a garota sussurrou a senha para o retrato que se abriu. "Eu já volto.", murmurou ela antes de desaparecer.

(D&G)

"Draco Malfoy está te chamando lá fora, Weasley.", disse a menina depois de um aceso de risinhos. Gina quase caiu da cadeira.

"Lá fora? O que quer dizer com isso? Lá fora _mesmo_?"

"Desculpe a Gina, ela esqueceu de colocar seu cérebro esta manhã.", Courtney murmurou rindo. "Vá logo, seu príncipe te espera."

Gina já não sabia se enforcava a amiga ou se corria com um enorme sorriso na boca. Então dera mesmo certo e ele se lembrava do que havia acontecido...

Mas então se lembrou que teria uma longa conversa pela frente e seu sorriso morreu nos seus lábios.

(D&G)

"Que diabos aconteceu? Você pode me explicar?", Draco quase gritou quando a viu sair da Torre da Grifinória. Ela o olhou estranhamente; uma mistura de irritação com cansaço.

"Vamos conversar, mas aqui não."

"Só me diz que aquela droga de livro não tem nada a ver com isso."

Gina deu de ombros. "O que você faria se eu dissesse que sim?"

"QUE MERDA, WEASLEY! PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!", vociferou ele.

"Gritar, isso responde minha pergunta."

Ela começou a andar sem rumo e Draco ia atrás, resmungando palavrões de todos os tipos e graus. Vez ou outra ela olhava para trás, escandalizada.

"Pode gritar agora.", ela disse calmamente enquanto sentava-se na mesa do professor de uma sala de aula abandonada.

"Só me explica porque."

"Acho que você é quem deveria me explicar. Eu fui até seu quarto falar com você e encontrei uma carta de Lynne que dizia _coisas melosas _do tipo 'eu amo você' e aceito sua proposta de SER A OUTRA!", gritou bem alto as últimas palavras, mesmo que aquilo fosse irracional até para ela.

"VOCÊ MEXEU NA DROGA DAS MINHAS COISAS!"

"VOCÊ ANDOU ME TRAÍNDO SEU FILHO DA PU...", ela parou abruptadamente, se arrependendo do que iria dizer. "Eu vi, Draco. Quando tudo estava bem e perfeito você estraga tudo...Sempre!"

"Eu não sou o único que estraga tudo. Nós poderíamos ter essa conversa lá na Mansão, mas você quis fazer drama. E aqui estamos nós, em Hogwarts.", ele respirou fundo. "Eu tinha mandado uma coruja para Lynne muito antes de decidirmos não convidar Potter e ela para NOSSO casamento; e o que você viu indevidamente foi a resposta!"

"E VOCÊ TAMBÉM DISSE 'EU TE AMO' PARA ELA, ESCROTO?"

"Não poderia dizer...Coisas assim devem ser ditas pessoalmente, não acha?", ele perguntou de forma cínica. "E a única pessoa que tem agido de forma 'escrota' é você, sua imbecil!"

"NÃO ME CHAME DE IMBECIL!"

"ENTÃO PARE DE AGIR COMO UMA, PORRA!"

"Porque você não me fala a verdade, Draco?", ela sussurrou sentindo seus olhos formigarem. "Você pode dizer, é sério..."

"Quer saber a verdade? Eu não tenho mais nada com Lynne. E nem poderia ter com ela tão longe. Se ela disse 'eu te amo' não significa que eu sinta o mesmo."

"Você não a ama?", ela perguntou soluçando, como uma criancinha. Draco revirou os olhos.

"Não."

"Então...porque...?"

"Eu não tinha respondido a carta de Lynne, falando que ela não precisava ir ao casamento...", ele levou suas mãos nos cabelos nervosamente. "Na verdade eu tinha acabado de receber a carta."

"Ela disse que você tinha lhe proposto..."

"Ela e eu amantes? Sim, mas você deve se lembrar do nosso trato, certo? Cada um seria completamente livre. Você poderia ter vários amantes e eu idem. O que há de errado, Gina? Eu tinha proposto a Lynne muito antes de nós irmos para a Mansão!"

"Certo, certo.", Gina falou debilmente enquanto lágrimas rolavam. "Me desculpe, eu pensei que..."

"Esse é seu problema, pensa demais.", ele suspirou pesadamente e foi até ela, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Gina. "Como você conseguiu fazer isso?"

"Isso o que?"

"Voltar ao tempo. Ou sei lá o que é isso...Você usou o livro? Como?"

"Eu escrevi nele que...", ela corou e desviou seus olhos. "que não queria mais ter qualquer ligação com você, que não queria que estivéssemos noivos...", ela hesitou sentindo vergonha e sentindo-se extremamente infantil. "eu não queria mais estar grávida..."

Draco se afastou bruscamente. "E o que você escreveu...Aconteceu _tudo_ realmente?"

"Eu não estou mais grávida se é isso que quer saber.", Gina respondeu limpando as lágrimas do rosto com a palma da mão.

"Eu não acredito", a voz dele estava fraca, quase nula. Gina tentou se aproximar, mas ele se afastou. "Você é ridícula, Weasley."

(D&G)

Ela não podia acreditar que nada do que planejara dera certo. Ela esperava por uma recepção calorosa, pedidos de desculpas e beijos de reconciliação. Mas tudo o que acontecera foi ver Draco ir embora, ignorando as lágrimas, o arrependimento dela.

_Ele precisa de tempo_, pensou deitada na sua cama, olhando para o teto e vendo o tempo passar vagarosamente. _Só não sei se vou esperar por ele para sempre..._

"Gina, você vem jantar?", Courtney perguntou de mansinho, como se Gina estivesse terrivelmente perigosa.

"Vou.", levantou-se da cama e respirou fundo. "Eu tenho que ir. Talvez eu me distraia..."

"Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é?", Courtney passou seu braço esquerdo por cima do ombro da amiga, dando-lhe apoio. "Aconteça o que acontecer."

"Obrigada...Parece que vou precisar mesmo."

(D&G)

O Salão Principal já estava cheio quando Gina passou pela ampla porta. Olhou para ele como se fosse a primeira vez que entrara e sentiu-se como uma aluna imatura do primeiro ano.

Sem pensar, seus olhos pousaram na mesa da Sonserina, quase que automaticamente, e se viu sendo observada por ele. Draco não desviou seus olhos dos dela e ela tão pouco. Ficaram olhando-se longamente até que a comida apareceu em sua frente.

"Não vai comer seu empadão de fígado? Está uma delícia.", Rony murmurou apontando para o prato intacto de Gina.

"Estou sem fome.", lançou um último olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e sorriu para o irmão. "Eu já vou indo, estou cansada."

Rony resmungou alguma coisa com a boca cheia, mas aquilo não fazia importância alguma para ela. Se levantou e enquanto caminhava para fora do Salão, sentiu olhos de alguém, cravados nas suas costas.

(D&G)

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Seguindo você."

"Pensei que você fosse menos direto que isso."

"Só respondi sua pergunta.", ela deu de ombros.

"O que você quer?"

"Eu quero isso.", Draco segurou os braços de Gina por um breve segundo antes de saltá-los e abraça-la forte. Ela fechou seus olhos e sorriu. "Como você consegue ser tão idiota?"

"Eu não sei, mas aprendi com você."

"Nós vamos resolver isso.", sussurrou ele ainda abraçado a ela. "Tudo vai ficar bem. _Realmente_ vai."

Gina pode descansar sua cabeça no ombro dele e acreditar nas palavras que Draco dizia com tanta certeza. Agora ela sabia o que os unia. Não era só uma gravidez inesperada ou um casamento por conveniência, e sim algo muito mais forte e sólido que não seria corrompido por meia dúzia de problemas e palavras ditas em voz alta.

**N/A: **Até que o capítulo saiu rápido, não? E NÃO me matem porque sem mim, não há continuação de Casualidades!

É sem dúvida o capítulo mais triste que tive a ousadia de escrever. Mas tudo vai melhorar! E história de amor sem brigas não é história de amor!

Ah, e o que vocês acharam da briga? Eu amei tanto escreve-la...;)

Queria agradecer aos reviews que recebi no capítulo 6**Bia-Malfoy-84****, miaka, ****Amelia das Flores****Kika Felton-87****Rafinha M. Potter****Paulinha Malfoy****, Tha , ****Nathoca Malfoy****Nina Black Lupin****, mariana-fan-sister, ****Isa Weasley****, Rute Riddle, ****aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe****Beatriz Brito**** e Larinha.**

Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário de vocês!

Quanto aos reviews do cap anterior a esse...

**Beatriz Brito: **_Desculpe. Mas ela não está mais...Eu também gostava dela grávida, mas o mundo dá muitas voltas e aqui estamos nós. Não se preocupe, ela e Draco ficarão bem sem o bebê. Pelo menos eu acho...Adorei seu reviews, obrigada..._

**Mione03: **_Obrigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada!_

**Miaka: **_Posso contar um segredo? Eu detesto Lynne. Sério! Eu me inspirei em uma pessoa real que eu particularmente detesto! Mas estar segura com quando estamos junto de quem amamos é normal, parece que nada vai acontecer...Obrigada por estar sempre comentando!_

**Amelia das Flores: **_Não, não. Ele não está traindo a Geleca! Na verdade...Hmm, você deve ter percebido. De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo review (menos a parte que chama meu lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito Draco Malfoy de cachorro ; )! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo..._

**Franinha Malfoy: **_Eu também estou terminando essa nota de autora bem tarde, mas fazer o que? Dever é poder! Hauihauhiohauhuauhahao! Obrigada, obrigada!_

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**_Pra você ver, homem nenhum é perfeito, com exceção do Draco, é claro._

**Jubs: **_Hmm, só espero que você continue lendo mesmo assim...;(_

**Lou Malfoy: **_Obrigada! Desculpe por ser má...A Geleca não está muito grávida agora. Bem, ela não vai ser...Huh, "possuída" pelo Tom. Ela não tem essa sorte ;) . Eu amo Dracos confusos, são tão medonhamente perfeitos...AAAAAAAAAAAH! Você perguntou uma coisa muito, muito inconveniente! "E o q tem a ver o livro cum a morte dekela bruxa?", desculpe, mas não posso responder isso. Ainda é segredo, ok? Obrigada pelo seu review, você é tão...FOFA!_

**Paulinha Malfoy: **_ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ SUA BETA AUSENTE? ESTOU PERDIDA SEM SUAS BETAGENS! Bem, obrigada. Sério. Eu tive que terminar o cap anterior bem rápido só para atualizar. Vou dizer que eu tentei caprichar nesse capítulo, mas não prometo nada, você sabe. Vê se toma vergonha na cara e aparece porque eu PRECISO de você! ;)_

**Anna Lennox: **_Ai, obrigaaaaaaada! O cap te prendeu? Eu teria dormido no teclado se não fosse por eu estar meio que atrasada na atualização...Mas tudo bem. Sobre o Draco comer na mão da Gina...Desculpe, mas acho que vou te decepcionar... Mas o mundo da VOLTAS e mais VOLTAS, quem sabe depois..._

**Kika Felton-87: **_Bem, os dois acabaram se lembrando no final das contas. Eu não poderia deixa-los separados porque eles são péssimos um sem o outro. EU CONCORDO! Seria bem mais fácil a Gina-Não-Grávida e bem, pelo menos você não vai me culpar por isso. E além disso, os dois terão todo o tempo do mundo para...hmm...se procriarem. Obrigada pelos reviews!_

Acho que é só isso. Bem, não se esqueçam de deixar **REVIEWS!**, eu não sou nada sem seus comentários...

Até o próximo capítulo!

P.S.: Sem beta. O DONA MARACUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ, VÊ SE APARECE, TÁ OUVINDO? Ou eu serei obrigada a parar de atualizar a fic!

P.S.2: Sem beta, possíveis erros de português. ;)


	9. Crises e Palavras Melosas

Casualidades

**N/A: **Os versinhos bregas são versinhos feitos por Gina. Aliás, parece que ela adora fazer versinhos cafonas, lembram-se daquele que ela fez para o Harry? (Autora rindo tanto que chegou a cair da cadeira)

_Capítulo 8:Crises e Palavras Melosas._

_Um surto delirante_

_Saído da minha mente_

_Que já não pensa_

_Não raciocina_

_Apenas segue_

_Como algo mecânico e mandável_

_Dormitório, Hogwarts (AINDA):_

_Eu já disse que devo minha vida a Draco Malfoy? Pois então eu repito pela milésima vez; eu devo minha vida a Draco Malfoy!_

_Antes que eu me perca nos meus próprios pensamentos e vestígios de lembranças, vou dizer o que aconteceu realmente depois do abraço de "DESCULPAS". _

_Ele disse 'vamos conversar em algum lugar', eu fui, segurando sua mão, como se eu fosse sua namorada. Ele me levou até a antiga sala de Astrologia e ficamos ali, naquela sala com o ar pesado, janelas fechadas, sentados de frente para o outro, respirando fundo._

_O que eu poderia dizer? "Eu sinto muito, Draco.", murmurei baixinho, contorcendo minhas mãos furiosamente. Eu levantei meus olhos bem rápido, para ver como a cara dele estava. Sério. Nem um sorriso irônico, nem um comentário sarcástico._

"_Eu não sei porque fiz tudo isso...Quero dizer, o que me importa se você está saindo com Lynne? Nós só estamos...estávamos noivos por...", engoli fundo, como se um elefante estivesse entalado na minha garganta. "...por causa da gravidez..."_

"_Você tem todo o direito de sentir ciúmes, mas", ele continuava sério, juro! "se você quer que dê certo entre nós dois..."_

"_Não há nada entre nós dois."_

_Ele revirou os olhos._

"_Você quer me dizer que você transa com qualquer um sem se envolver sentimentalmente?"_

_Isso lhe faria bater na cara dele, não é? Quero dizer, isso não é algo que se possa dizer para alguém, principalmente quando esse alguém é você. Então, não me culpe se eu me levantei indignada e bati com a força na cara de cínico que ele fazia. _

_E por um instante ele pareceu atordoado. Mas quando eu me afastei, tentando me segurar para não pedir desculpas, ele disse, naquele tom venenoso:_

"_Você me bateu..."_

"_Bati.", respondi erguendo meu queixo. "E sabe porque? Porque você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo. Você não imagina o que é passar pelo o que eu tenho passado!."_

"_E você sabe como é acordar num lugar que você NÃO devia estar! Sabe como é descobrir que a garota que você..._esperava_ se casar estragou o próprio CASAMENTO!"_

"_O que isso tem a ver? Eu te bati porque você praticamente me chamou de puta!", gritei._

"_E você SINCERAMENTE está agindo como uma!"_

"_É? Então porque ainda perde tempo comigo?"_

"_Porque será Weasley?", ele não respondeu, apenas jogou essa pergunta no ar, como se o motivo fosse algo óbvio. _

"_E que CASAMENTO você está se referindo? O nosso? Aquela farsa estúpida? Poupe-me, Malfoy. ACHO QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER CONTRATO, NÃO É?"_

_Ele arregalou os olhos, tremendo de raiva._

"_CALA A BOCA!"_

"_O que foi? A verdade é triste não é? Você é tão parecido com sua mãe..."_

"_Eu disse pra você calar", ele sussurrou. Isso mesmo. SUSSURROU. Essa foi a briga mais bizarra que nós já tivemos. _

_Depois disso ele veio até mim e segurou meus ombros, a raiva nos seus olhos. "Eu não tenho nada com Lynne."_

"_Não?"_

"_Não. E eu já expliquei o mal entendido.", ele deixou suas mãos caírem, parando de me segurar. "agora temos que arranjar um jeito para voltar a ser como tudo era antes."_

"_Eu não quero voltar.", sussurrei. Ele me encarou ainda sério, parecendo não acreditar. "O normal seria você com Lynne, eu com Harry. Cada um em seu canto. Nós terminamos. VOCÊ terminou qualquer relacionamento que tínhamos antes..."_

"_É o que você quer?", ele perguntou se aproximando novamente de mim. "Ficar com o Senhor Perfeito?"_

"_Isso não vem ao caso.", respondi desviando meus olhos dos dele._

"_Claro que vem. Você não quer aquele imbecil. Porque se quisesse, não teria dormido comigo. Não teria se envolvido como se envolveu."_

"_Draco..."_

"_Você quer tanto quanto eu.", ele completou me fazendo sentar de frente para ele, novamente._

"_Não daria certo. Você não é o que eu sempre quis...EU não sou o que você esperava de uma esposa..."_

"_Como você pode saber, nem estamos casados ainda."_

_Eu dei de ombros. "As vezes não precisa ser vidente para perceber o que daria e o que não daria certo._

_Ele cruzou os braços. "Eu quero tentar. E você não vai me negar isso, vai?"_

_Fiz minha melhor cara de dignidade, olhando-o nos olhos. _

"_Porque você está fazendo isso, Draco? Porque quer tentar?"_

_Ele sorriu. Sinceramente? Eu esperava um 'porque eu te amo', mas o que ouvi foi o simples e cruel:_

"_Eu gosto de desafios."_

_Então é isso que sou? Um desafio? Muito romântico...REALMENTE!_

"_O que você sugere que eu faça?", tentei mudar de assunto para que ele não pudesse perceber o rancor que eu sentia. E ele pareceu não notar o que eu pretendia, porque simplesmente deu de ombros._

"_Da mesma maneira que você fez voltar ao tempo ou o que quer que você tenha feito."_

"_Escrever no livro. Certo, certo.", suspirei longamente. "Então, acho melhor eu ir agora. Temos uma longa tarde ainda..."_

"_O que você acha de fazer isso agora?", soou impaciente, quase nervoso. _

"_Desculpe se eu ainda quero ver Courtney ou Har...Hermione.", Draco arregalou os olhos, me encarando profundamente. _

"_É impressão minha ou", ele se aproximou perigosamente de mim. "você ia dizer 'Harry, o meu amado Harry'?", ele disse a última frase com a frase estupidamente aguda, como se quisesse imitar minha voz._

_Revirei meus olhos. O que ele tinha a ver com isso? Quero dizer, estamos nós lá, numa sala abandonada, com uma situação completamente miserável para ser resolvida e ele vem, naquele tom arrastado, tentando me fazer sentir mal por pensar no meu EX PRETENDENTE!_

_Ora, francamente!_

"_Acho que isso está fora de discursão, Draco. Estou indo se você não se importa."_

_É nessas horas que pensei que o dia para mim já acabara. Porque eu estava saindo daquela sala, da sala que eu queria ficar sempre, junto da companhia dele, os olhos dele em cima de mim. Mas ele não estaria sempre ali, e muito menos eu. _

_Uma sensação estranha, se você for pensar bem. A sensação de nunca mais poder estar no lugar que você mais gostaria de passar horas a fio; a sensação de que NADA será como foi um dia. _

_O vento que já soprou_

_Jamais será o mesmo_

_Os beijos que beijou_

_Jamais voltarão aos lábios sedentos..._

"_Eu me importo.", ele disse sem se mexer do lugar que estava enquanto eu, com meio caminho andado, virei minha cabeça bem de vagar, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir._

"_Eu devo dizer que essa foi a primeira demonstração de afeto vinda de você.", sorri marota enquanto continuava a andar rumo a porta. _

"_Uma hora depois do toque de recolher", ele voltou a dizer suavemente, ainda no lugar onde estava. "Esta noite."_

_Parei instintivamente enquanto estava pronta para a abrir a porta e sair._

"_Em que você está pensando?"_

"_Eu quero estar com você quando escrever no livro.", ele justificou-se sorrindo sinceramente. "Você sabe, para você não fazer nenhuma besteira..."_

"_Estarei aqui.", falei alegremente enquanto girava a maçaneta._

(D&G)

"Pára de escrever nesse maldito diário!", ele gritou arrancando o caderno das mãos dela. Ela o olhou, indignada.

"Sabe, Malfoy. Eu estou escrevendo o que aconteceu até agora. Para deixar bem claro o tipo de cara que você tem demonstrado ser."

"E que tipo de cara eu tenho demonstrado ser?"

"O tipo que arranca diários das EX- namorada?", arriscou sarcástica. Ela estendeu as mãos: "Me dê o diário!", mandou.

"Acho que vou ficar com isso.", ele disse dando um risinho de escaninho. "Você sabe, nunca é demais ter provas que incriminem Virgínia Weasley."

"Você não pode...", ela parecia o mais incrédula que podia se lembrar de ter sido. Ela tentou pegar a força, mas ele era tão mais alto e forte que tudo o que conseguiu foi ouvir a risadinha de deboche vinda dele.

"Draco, é sério! Eu preciso do diário!"

"Então ele se tornou um vício seu?", Draco perguntou felinamente, dando um sorrisinho.

"Porque você tem que complicar tudo?", retrucou ela dando pulinhos para alcançar a mão dele que se mantinha no alto, com _seu_ diário. "Por favor!"

"Se você me prometer que deixará de escrever nessa porcaria e resolver logo o que tem que resolver..."

"Está bem, está bem", ela praticamente gritou, sem esconder seu nervosismo.

"Sinceramente, Weasley. Tudo isso por causa de um simples diário? Assim você me obriga a pensar que você esconde coisas realmente importantes ai...", ele deixou-se sorrir mais uma vez. "Não me diga que você descreve o que fazemos no meu quarto..."

Gina corou furiosamente.

"Deixe de ser presunçoso. Me dê a droga do diário!"

Ele deu de ombros enquanto entregava o caderno a ela. Gina ainda lançou alguns olhares emburrados na direção dele antes de pegar o já conhecido livro e abri-lo descuidadosamente, numa página aleatória. "Pena", Draco abriu sua mochila e pegou penas de gansos, entregando-as para Gina.

"Antes...", ela disse soltando a pena sobre a mesa escura e o olhando atentamente. "Vamos ter que combinar certos detalhes..."

Draco revirou os olhos, impaciente.

"Temos uma oportunidade para pensarmos...Não me olha assim! Quero saber se você se importaria se eu...", ela engoliu em seco, corando em seguida. "se eu...não desejar voltar a ficar grávida."

Draco franziu o cenho. "Nós combinamos de voltar tudo como era antes, Weasley. Você quer me dizer que não quer mais ficar grávida?"

"Bem, esse livro, pelo que vi, atende nossos desejos..."

"Se você não quer mais ficar grávida", ele disse, para o desespero de Gina, muito friamente, espreitando os olhos com uma genuína raiva contida. "não precisa mais fazer isso."

"Não! Eu estou dizendo que...É difícil explicar!"

"Acho que já entendi perfeitamente. Você não quer ter esse filho para não se casar comigo. Se for isso, não preciso mais desse livro idiota."

"Draco", murmurou ela sentindo seu estômago embrulhar. "eu quero muito me casar com você.", ela respirou fundo, apertando suas mãos. "mas ficar grávida...aos dezesseis anos seria...Completamente...fora dos planos, entende?"

Ele soltou um muxoxo. "Pois para mim, não há desculpa para nós nos casarmos sem o bebê."

Ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e um grande vazio a fez estremecer; o que aquilo significava?

"Isso é o que chamo de um 'não te amo mais'...", sussurrou ela tentando ser divertida.

"Eu não disse isso.", Draco retorquiu revirando os olhos.

"Quer dizer que você me ama..._um pouco_?"

"O que você vai fazer, Weasley?", ele estava mudando de assunto, o que absolutamente Draco Malfoy não costumava fazer. Ela deu de ombros. Já que estava ali, decidiu que pelo menos uma vez na vida, seria completamente sincera, sem se importar se sendo assim, ele pudesse rir...

"Eu gostaria de me casar com você independente de estar grávida ou não."

Ela viu Draco arquear uma sobrancelha e a olhar de forma irônica.

"Você me disse que Narcisa só tinha aceitado nosso casamento, não por eu estar grávida, mas para limpar o nome da família.", voltou a argumentar, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

Um sorrisinho de escárnio se formou nos lábios pálidos dele.

"E como muitos convites já formam enviados e se mamãe aceitou que eu me casasse com você por única e exclusivamente estar esperando um filho...", ela corou antes de acrescentar nervosamente, olhando para os próprios sapatos. "Dá pra falar ALGUMA COISA?"

Ele suspirou e deu alguns passos em direção a Gina. "Vou considerar isso como uma proposta de casamento."

E Gina riu, sentindo uma certa descontração.

"Você pensou bem, Weasley. Ficou dias pensando na possibilidade?"

Ela ergueu sua cabeça, percebendo que dali, não se tinha qualquer espaço suficiente para separa-los. Sentiu os lábios de Draco roçarem os seus sem que nenhum dos dois pretendesse aquilo.

"Você aceita?"

"O que você acha?"

Ela sorriu, um sorriso de genuína alegria. Levantou seus braços e o abraçou pelo pescoço, acabando com o pouco espaço entre eles.

_Um beijo não é só um beijo_

_Quando se é esperado_

_Ou quando é verdadeiramente_

_Desejado._

Em todo o tempo em que passaram juntos, com tantos beijos que deram, apaixonados ou não, aquele era, sem dúvida o melhor. Por ela sentir que uma parte de Draco estava tão completamente envolvida quanto ela mesma e por ela saber que havia sim sentimento nos beijos que até ali não sabia dizer se eram verdadeiros.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, desejando nunca mais desgrudar daquele corpo que a abraçava e beijava. Sentiu a língua dele tomar posse da sua, ávida, imatura, inconseqüente, apaixonada. As mãos que viajavam por suas costas, causando-lhe um extremo calafrio. Já não eram mais frias e ali, enquanto deslizavam solenemente, abriam o fecho do sutiã...

Percebeu que estaria novamente tão unidos como já tinham sido um dia e que agora, não dependia se ela o entediava, mas sim do amor que haviam descoberto, mesmo que ele nunca chegara a dizer o que sentia por ela...Mas ela sabia, lá no fundo; era paixão.

Lentamente, Draco foi andando para trás, quando sua mão direita tentava tirar a blusa dela e a sua esquerda subia sem qualquer pudor, até as pernas bem torneadas. Então ela se afastou, os olhos arregalados.

"O que está pretendendo fazer, Sr Malfoy?", ele sorriu sem responder, pegando sua varinha das vestes e transfigurando a mesa do professor em uma cama dossel, coberta por lençóis de seda. "Oh, Oh...", ela riu quando ele tirou sua capa pesada de inverno, afrouxo sua gravata e tirou os sapatos.

"Não faça essa cara de 'estou ferrada'.", ele conteve uma risada divertida. "Tire sua capa e seus sapatos. Ou quer que eu os tire para você?"

Ela corou, como todas as vezes que ele era assim, tão direto.

"Você está falando sério?"

Draco desabotoou sua própria camisa, tirando-a em seguida. "Porque eu deveria brincar com uma coisa dessas?"

Ela não respondeu. Tirou sua própria capa dos ombros e a deixou cair no chão. Em seguida tirou seus sapatos e tirou a gravata feminina que ainda estava no seu pescoço.

"E se eu ficar grávida?", ele revirou os olhos.

"Vai me dar mais um motivo para eu me casar com você."

Ela sorriu, caminhando até ele que estava do lado oposto que o dela, os joelhos dele encostando-se na cama. "Então acho melhor fazer valer a pena...", Gina sussurrou.

Ela sentou-se na cama, deslizou o fecho da saia plissada, deixando-a frouxa.

Draco assistiu Gina deixar o tecido da saia cair mostrando as pernas, com o olhar tímido e acuado. Ele sorriu e se deu conta de que naquela mesma noite havia sorrido muito mais do que normalmente fazia; talvez fosse esse o efeito de Gina Weasley em sua vida...

"Linda", ele se aproximando dela, fazendo um sinal para que ela sentasse na cama e ela assim o fez, ficando de costas para ele, enquanto Draco começava a desabotoar a camisa do uniforme, delicadamente. Descobriu as costas dela, e preocupou-se em beija-las. A pele tão branca quando a dele, iluminada pelo luar vago. Ela ainda segurava a blusa com suas mãos, de forma que não deixasse à mostra seus seios; estes ela fazia questão de esconder pelas mãos. Gina confiava o mundo em Draco; sabia que ele nunca faria algo que ela não quisesse. Por isso estava ali, deixando ser beijada por ele.

"Porque você terminou comigo, Draco?", ela perguntou tentando não gemer com as carícias dele.

"Longa história.", ele murmurou com sua voz saindo abafada. "Se quiser, te explico depois, mas agora...", ele acrescentou malicioso.

Não sabia porque, mas aquilo bastava para ela. Gina concordava intimamente que não era hora para discutirem aquilo...

E então deixou que o tecido deslizasse por sua pele, revelando o seu colo totalmente nu. Ele hesitou antes de tocar os seios de Gina, num toque frágil e delicado, apenas o roçar dos seus dedos sobre a pele fria. Ele inclinou sua cabeça e tomou os lábios da jovem possessivamente. Ela apenas o abraçou pelo pescoço e deixou que ele a deitasse na cama.

Tudo parecia correr em câmera lenta; apenas sentiu quando ele lhe tirou sua roupa íntima. Ela fechou seus olhos por um breve instante e sentiu os olhos dele fixados no seu corpo nu. Novamente ele deitou-se sobre ela, completamente nu, beijando o rosto angelical.

Então sentiu 'alguma coisa' entrar dentro de si e abriu seus olhos, assustada. Viu confiança e conforto nos olhos cinzentos, mesmo que ali também houvesse um certo tom de ironia; e sorriu ternamente, enquanto sentia uma dor atingi-la lá em baixo. Ela gemeu, assim como ele que começou a movimentar-se para dentro dela, num ritmo calmo e repetitivo. Logo sentiu o prazer tomar conta de si e Gina voltou a fechar seus olhos castanhos, acompanhando o ritmo agora rápido e com investidas cada vez mais fortes. Já não havia dor ali, e sim desejo.

"Então é isso que Draco sempre me dizia, do carnal que nos é negado, do proibido que é muito mais sedutor...", pensou debilmente enquanto o ritmo entre eles parou bruscamente com uma série de calafrios dentro do corpo de ambos.

Mesmo que aquela não fosse sua primeira vez, mesmo que ela já conhecia a anatomia da Draco Malfoy, aquilo foi, sem sombra de dúvida, como se fossem ambos virgens, na primeira vez dos dois.

"Você agiu como uma virgem.", ele sussurrou ainda abraçado a ela, na cama improvisada.

"E você tão bom como sempre foi...", ela sorria, sem tentar esconder sua felicidade.

(D&G)

Ela acordou e viu-se aninhada nos braços de Draco que dormia tranqüilamente. Sorriu sentindo uma felicidade invadir todo o seu corpo. Afastou-se dele devagar, temendo acorda-lo e pegou o livro que tinha sido esquecido no chão. Ela pegou delicadamente a pena e abriu em uma página qualquer.

_Desejo que nada do que aconteceu seja esquecido. Mas que o tempo volte, em quando eu ainda me hospedava na Mansão Malfoy, com um filho no ventre. Que nossos laços estejam ainda mais entrelaçados e que esse sentimento continue vivo dentro de ambos._

Deu uma última olhada para Draco deitado na cama e foi cambaleante até ela, lutando contra o sono. Deitou-se ao lado dele e deixou que o mundo apagasse a sua volta.

**N/A: **Eu não devia ter feito isso. Não, não. Não estava planejado, mas...Simplesmente aconteceu a "coisa que eu muito ridiculamente chamo de quase NC17!"

Entendam; eu sou nova no ramo e eu realmente não pretendia...Ficou sendo como uma tentativa quase nula de fazer algo mais picante. Bem, um dia eu aprendo. Ainda mais agora que estou escrevendo uma FanFic completamente NC...A Metaforicamente Falando (sim, você poderia ir lá, comentar e me fazer muito mais feliz do que realmente mereço!)...

Esse capítulo é dedicado a uma pessoa muito, muito, muito especial para mim que por incrível que pareça também não sabe como dizer 'eu te amo'... Em falar nisso, vocês viram o quanto o _Draquinho_ está _apaixonadinho_!

Estamos acabando a Casualidades! Não acredito...Faltam apenas – se minhas contas estiverem corretas...- DOIS capítulos! Como o tempo passa rápido, não?

Eu li todos os reviews e chorei de alegria em todos eles! MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que comentam e que me fazem inflamar o ego já bem grandinho por si só...

Um grande beijo para...**Franinha Malfoy **_(Não é o diário de Tom. Acho que tudo vai se explicar no próximo capítulo!Valeu pelo review, eu também estou ansiosa pelos próximos capítulos!)_; **Rute Riddle **_(É...Pra falar a verdade, eu prefiro a Geleca menos grávida! O próximo capítulo será como um último, pois depois dele, vem o epílogo...NOSSA, estou tão...confusa!)_; **Miaka **_(Eu li sua fic, bem lindinha mesmo. Vê se continua, ok? Valeu pelo review...)_; **Amelia das** **Flores **_(O FUTURO É UMA CAIXINHA DE SURPRESA...Você nem sabe o que esta mente doentia planejou ainda...hahahaha!)_; **Fioccos **_(Maracujá...Sinceramente? Eu não te acho em canto nenhum, só nas reviews! VÊ SE APARECE!)_; **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**_(Eu também detesto a Lynne ;) Ela tem que morrer \o\)_; **Anna Lennox **_(Quem não quer um livro desses...)_; **Rita'Weasley **_(Não é d/g? Como assim...Então devo aceitar isso como um ultra elogio? –sentindo-me voar pelo ego inflado...)_; **Lou Malfoy **_(Oi, fofa! Meu nome é Mariana, mas sou mais conhecida por...-morrendo de rir – a lendária assassinas de borrachas.. Bem, obrigada você pelo review e espero que continue sempre comentando! Beijos!)_;**Tamih Weasley Malfoy**_(Ok, ok, agente se fala no orkut ;) Beijos!)_!

Próximo capítulo, tudo se resolve e, eu juro, tem a cena mais linda e meiga que aconteceu em Casualidades!

Só isso...Mais REVIEWS, ou vou demorar uma eternidade pra postar...(riso maléfico)

Beijos!

P.S.: Sem beta...


	10. O livros dos Sonhos

Casualidades

Capítulo 9

O Livro dos Sonhos

"_Eu acreditava escutar uma vaga harmonia que meu sonho encantava, um sussurro próximo, semelhante, no ar; ao canto entrecortado de uma voz triste e terma."_

Ela acordou sentindo alguma coisa roçar no seu pescoço, fazendo-a sentir cócegas. Abriu seus olhos vagamente e sorriu; lá estava ele, debruçado sobre ela, os lábios finos e bem desenhados dele passeando pelas curvas do pescoço.

"Estou sonhando?", ela perguntou zonza, com a voz meio grogue. Draco a encarou parecendo se divertir com a pergunta.

"Se estivesse, eu não estaria só te beijando", respondeu ele malicioso.

"Estaríamos fazendo o que?"

"Quer que eu mostre?", ele perguntou pressionando-a ainda mais com seu corpo.

Ela arregalou seus olhos castanhos, como se importasse que fizessem aquilo àquela hora da manhã. Gina tateou ao seu lado buscando as suas próprias roupas jogadas. Viu seu pijama e não o uniforme escuro de Hogwarts.

"Bem, Draco", ela começou o afastando delicadamente, fazendo com que ele ficasse deitado ao seu lado. Cobriu seu corpo com os lençóis e o olhou, séria. "O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Eu não sei. Mas porque vamos pensar nisso agora?", ele murmurou contrariado.

"Porque temos um problema enorme para resolver e não vou conseguir fazer o que você quer enquanto não conversar com sua mãe."

Ele se levantou bruscamente, sentando-se na cama, ficando de costas para Gina.

"O que tem minha mãe?"

"Vamos dizer que não estou mais grávida."

"Tenho uma idéia melhor.", retrucou ele. "Primeiro, casamos, depois contamos a verdade. É a solução mais simples que existe."

Gina franziu o cenho e levantou-se também, assim como Draco tinha feito e o abraçou por trás. "Realmente é uma boa idéia, Draco.", ela sorriu. "Mas acho que não vai funcionar."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não?"

"Nem um pouco, você sabe."

Ele parou para pensar ou se lembrar.

Narcisa tinha suas maneiras de descobrir qualquer coisa que ele pudesse esconder. Lembrava-se que quando tinha nove, dez anos de idade, ele foi até o escritório do pai para satisfazer uma curiosidade; como aquele lugar era estritamente proibido para qualquer um que não fosse Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy, Draco ficava fantasiando sobre o lugar, como uma criança saudável faz quando se trata de um assunto proibido.

Ele foi, para encontrar vários livros empoeirados e estava quase indo embora quando notou que havia uma grande garrafa de vinho na escrivaninha. Draco sorriu, achando uma coisa interessante naquele lugar proibido, afinal.

"Draco, deixe me olhar para você", Narcisa o chamou com seu olhar maternal-rígido olhando-o com uma atenção extrema. Draco corou, desviando seus olhos cinzas.

"_Mãe, eu quero brincar..."_

"_Você pode brincar quando quiser, mas agora venha aqui."_

_E ele foi. _

_Narcisa espreitou seus olhos e disse friamente: "Abra sua boa, Draco."_

_Ele abriu relutante._

_Sua mãe sorriu, satisfeita por sentir cheiro de álcool e puxou-o pela mão, machucando-o._

"_Seu pai não vai gostar nada, nada de saber que você andou indo ao escritório..."_

Foi sua primeira surra.

"Vale a pena tentar", ela continuou e Draco notou que ela ainda falava com ele. Forçou um sorriso e afirmou com a cabeça. O que ele poderia fazer?

(D&G)

Narcisa Malfoy tinhas seus longos e louros cabelos caindo como verdadeiras cascatas por suas cortas, devidamente cobertas pelo tecido mais puro: seda. Tal como todos os seus vestidos, aquele fora realmente caro. Afinal, os Malfoy poderia ter perdido o vestígio de antes, mas o dinheiro continuava intacto no Gringotes.

Ela olhou com seus olhos cinzentos em direção ao filho que a olhava sem qualquer sentimento expressado nos olhos. Ela sorriu.

"Estive pensando em guardanapos com desenhos do rosas douradas, o que você acha, Virgínia?"

Gina corou e desviou os olhos castanhos, como se o que estava pensando fosse impróprio. Narcisa clareou a garganta.

"Talvez orquídeas prateadas ou desenho do brasão da nossa família.", continuou analisando os dois jovens. Draco umedeceu a própria boca com a língua, vagarosamente, enquanto Gina tinha seus olhos baixos, como se estivesse incrivelmente interessada nos próprios sapatos.

Então, como se sua paciência estivesse acabada, ela ergueu seus olhos azuis e encarou os dois fixamente.

"Podem contar. AGORA!"

Narcisa pôde ver Gina engolir em seco.

"Hmm...Contar o quê?"

"O que aconteceu para você, Virgínia, a garota mais temperamental que conheço aceitar minhas opiniões sem pestanejar?"

"Talvez eu não seja temperamental", Gina retrucou espremendo seus olhos. "talvez eu esteja...cansada."

"Cansada? A essa hora do dia? Eu prefiro não acreditar nisso...", ela comentou sádica. Gina teve uma louca vontade de pular no pescoço de Draco quando ouviu a risada fria e ao mesmo tempo maliciosa dele.

"Grávidas ficam cansadas.", acrescentou rápido não deixando de sorrir.

"Possivelmente isso acontece, mas no sexto mês em diante. Isso não é desculpa."

Draco pensou por um momento na situação crítica em que se encontravam. Ele achava sinceramente que sua mãe não acreditaria em qualquer mentira dita por eles, entretanto, estariam arriscando muito mais se contassem a verdade. E foi quando lhe ocorreu; talvez Narcisa não se importaria com a verdade já que naquele casamento várias coisas estavam em jogo. Ele avaliou bem. Se não desse certo, não significaria que ele parasse de ver Gina.

"Mãe, podemos conversar?"

Ele sentiu o ar ficar tenso. Olhou de esguelha para Gina e a viu arregalar os olhos, olhando fixamente para ele.

"Claro, querido.", sua mãe respondeu prontamente, com uma ternura que na realidade não existia.

(D&G)

"Eu gostaria de saber", ele começou sentando-se na cadeira frente a sua mãe, assim como ele, sentada. "se você costuma ir à biblioteca da Mansão."

Narcisa tentou entender o porquê da pergunta. E muito além disso, tentou decifrar o olhar do próprio filho. Ela sabia o quão seriamente ele estava falando naquele momento, mas mesmo assim, não lhe passava nem uma remota idéia do que Draco queria falar com ela a sós.

"Querido", ela sibilou espreitando seus olhos. "diga logo e não tente desviar minha atenção."

Mas Draco pareceu ignorar a quase ameaça de Narcisa Malfoy.

"Você se lembra que aqui na Mansão tinham muitos lugares proibidos. Eu mesmo já levei uma surra por entrar no escritório do meu pai. Eu quero saber se a biblioteca também é."

"De certa forma. Mas antes nós não precisávamos ameaça-lo com possíveis castigos. Você era criança demais, não estava absolutamente interessado em livros. Seu pai resolver ocultar a biblioteca."

Ele sorriu.

"Mas eu descobri."

"Sim, você descobriu. É sobre isso que queria perguntar?"

"Na verdade, em parte. Estava querendo saber em especial de um livro de capa prateada.", ele disse sem esperar. Disse as palavras afoitamente, desejando muito saber as respostas paras suas perguntas. "Eu levei Virgínia para conhecer a biblioteca. Você sabe, ela adora livros."

Narcisa deixou um pálido sorriso escapar.

"Imagino."

"Ela se interessou em especial por um. O livro de capa prateada, com duas serpentes cravejadas. Você já o viu?"

"Naturalmente a biblioteca abriga milhares de livros, Draco. Não serei eu que ficarei lá horas a fio vasculhando-os."

"Você quer dizer que não sabe o que estou falando?"

"O que isso importa, Draco?", sua mãe explodiu irritada. "Era sobre isso que queria conversar?"

"Mãe, eu dei o livro para Virgínia, mas ele não tinha chave e estava trancado. E, misteriosamente, aparece uma chave ideal para abri-lo e ela o faz, desmaiando em seguida. Depois disso uma mulher morre, Gina sofre pesadelos e como se não bastasse, tudo o que ela escreve se torna real."

Narcisa ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Sua memória refrescaria se eu lhe mostrasse?"

Ela sorriu sem razão. "Não, Draco. Não precisa.", ela levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e foi até a estando com os mesmos livros empoeirados de anos atrás. Ela foi tateando os dorsos dos livros até parar em um em especial. Draco leu o título meio apagado: "Mitos e Lendas."

"Há muito tempo, um livro foi jogado fora misteriosamente.", Narcisa leu em voz alta. "Muitos pensaram que somente um tolo poderia querer se desfazer de um livro tão belo quanto aquele. De uma capa reluzente e prateada, cravejado por serpentes que brilhavam. Mas foi um único homem que teve coragem de pagá-lo de onde estava esquecido e o levou para casa. O homem era velho, passara dos setenta anos e exibia uma postura arrogante e esnobe. Perguntava-se porquê havia pegado algo tão simples como um livro e ainda mais, livro este que não lhe pertencia. Mas a pergunta foi respondida quando, no dia seguinte em que o recolhera, o velho encontrou a chave perfeita para abrir o livro.

"Muitos pensavam que ele ficara louco; sua própria mulher, já velha, resmungava que o homem passava horas trancado no quarto com o livro consigo, escrevendo nele. Dias depois, ele foi encontrado morto com um peculiar desenho de duas serpente, tais como as que estava cravejadas na capa prateada, no corpo falecido.

"Reza a lenda que, aquele era o livro dos Sonhos; aparecia na vida de pessoas que desejavam muito mais do que poderia ter e, ao escrever em suas pálidas e vazias páginas, o desejo escrito tornar-se-ia real. Mas com ele, uma maldição. Assim como os desejos, os piores medos iriam assombrar a pessoa que possuísse o livro. O medo não se tornaria real, mas tornar-se-ia tão medonho, capaz de levar a pessoa a loucura.

"Não deveria ter escapatória, a pessoa tornar-se-ia doentio, louco por seus próprios medos e sua mente sã ficaria presa ao livro. Entretanto, seu corpo permaneceria intacto, apesar de sem vida e frio.

"Mas a loucura não poderia chegar tão facilmente. A cada desejo realizado, o medo vai se fazendo presente. E a pessoa desejaria cada vez mais e o medo iria cada vez mais atormenta-la. A morte ainda é extremamente misteriosa; mas como a lenda conta, toda pessoa que desejar mais do que se possa ter, mais do que quatro desejos, o destino seria triste e infeliz; a morte e a loucura."

"E o que acontece com o livro depois?", quis saber Draco depois de alguns minutos tentando processar as informações.

"Bem, Lúcio costumava dizer que ia até outra pessoa desafortunada.", ela disse suavemente. "Mas acredito que Virgínia esteja absolutamente bem."

Draco não respondeu. Tudo o que precisava era falar com ela, saber se estava tudo bem.

Narcisa viu seu filho se levantar rapidamente e sair da escrivaninha, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

(D&G)

Ela ouviu alguém bater na porta e olhou distraída para o diário aberto na sua frente. Fechou sem demora e dirigiu-se até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

"Falou com ela?"

"Falei.", Draco respondeu olhando-a estranhamente. "Eu preciso saber de algumas coisas.", ele disse indo em direção a cama de Gina e sentando-se na cabeceira.

"Qualquer coisa", ela cantarolou feliz.

"Quando eu lhe dei o livro, você teve...hmm...pesadelos ou visões que a atormentaram?"

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Desviou seus olhos e lentamente foi até ele. Sentou ao seu lado.

Draco estava mais bonito que o habitual. Seus cabelos estavam mais longos que o normal, iam um pouco além do término da orelha, chegando ao maxilar definido. E seus olhos...Tão azuis e cinzentos quanto sempre foram. Mas eles estavam diferentes ali. Devia estar acontecendo alguma coisa.

Gina forçou seu cérebro a se lembrar e então Tom invadiu sua mente, com seus lábios frios e sua voz fria. O garoto mais lindo que já vira desde então.

"Sim...", respondeu. "Eu sonhei com Tom...Quero dizer, com Voldemort jovem."

Draco tento sorrir, mas o nervosismo estava invadindo-o pouco a pouco.

"Gina...Quantos desejos você pediu?", e esperou desesperado pela resposta.

"Três desejos.", ela respondeu prontamente. "Porque?"

Draco pôde sorrir aliviado.

"É uma longa história, Weasley."

(D&G)

_Quarto do Draco (Mansão Malfoy):_

_Se eu pudesse descrever o que aconteceu nos últimos três dias depois da última vez que escrevi no livro dos sonhos, eu escreveria uma única palavra: loucura!_

_Draco me contou que o livro em que eu inocentemente escrevi duas vezes era amaldiçoado e eu senti um pânico me contaminar._

"_Relaxa", ele disse pondo seu braço em torno do meu ombro. "A pessoa só morre se escrever quatro desejos.", ele disse. E eu digo, como alguém pode ser tão frio? _

Só morre_. Como se isso fosse pouco._

"_Lembra da mulher que morreu com uma marca de serpentes? Ela tinha possuído o livro antes, como você fez e pedia três desejos. Naturalmente você não vai ter o mesmo fim."_

_Eu o olhei, indignada. "Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Draco?"_

"_A pessoa morre quando pede muito mais do que pode ter. Você não deve ter pedido ouro porque sua família continua pobre. Aliás, o que você pediu?"_

_E eu corei, claro. Se ele soubesse..._

"_Primeiro pedi que tudo pudesse voltar ao normal. Você sabe. Nós em Hogwarts, sem filhos herdeiros e casamentos arranjados. Eu pensava que você estava realmente levando a sério aquela antiga promessa, lembra? Que você poderia ter quem quisesse e eu idem."_

_Ele não sorriu. Mas eu não esperava que Draco sorrisse. _

"_E o segundo?"_

_Revirei os olhos. "Não é óbvio?"_

_Draco fez um muxoxo, impaciente. Decidi que se eu falasse o que eu havia desejado, ele se tocaria do que já estava bem óbvio._

"_Pedi que nada que tinha acontecido entre nós fosse esquecido. Que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, eu grávida, nós noivos, morando na Mansão."_

_Ele franziu a testa._

"_Como assim 'eu grávida'?"_

"_Que parte você não entendeu, Draco?"_

"_Bem, a parte em que este desejo não se realizou totalmente.", ele respondeu irritado, levantando-se da cama. "O que foi? Vai me dizer que você está grávida e mentiu para mim?"_

"_Na verdade eu não estou mais. Quando eu acordei, eu percebi que eu...", corei. Como se o meu ciclo menstrual fosse da conta dele..._

"_Então porque esse desejo não se realizou?", ele perguntou?_

"_Não sei. Talvez o acaso, quem pode saber?"_

_Draco ainda me olhou carrancudo e eu me esforcei para não rir._

"_Draco, nós vamos casar mesmo assim, não vamos? Certamente atos sexuais não vão faltar. Eu engravido de novo."_

_Ele fez uma careta._

"_E quem disse que eu me importo?"_

_Mas eu sabia que ele se importava. Podia ver nos olhos azuis, na tempestade que se passava dentro daquele mar cinzento. Eu sabia que ele se importava e me amava. Eu sentia o amor através dos beijos, dos olhares, do calor que aquele corpo me fazia aquecer. Eu sabia que não morreria porque tinha desejado algo que eu realmente poderia ter e já o tinha, escondido nas expressões frias e arrogantes. E ele sorria, onde quer que estivesse, sorria para mim. _

_E sinceramente, o sentimento é recíproco. _

_Quarto do Draco, Mansão Malfoy:_

"_Ora, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo que você não está mais grávida, Virgínia.", Narcisa disse como se isso fosse lógico e normal. E, muito estranhamente, percebi que aquelas eram as palavras que eu mais queria ouvir._

_Faz quatro dias que Draco me contou sobre o livro dos sonhos e esta noite, um pouco depois de um jantar completamente indigerível, Draco me puxou pela mãe e disse:_

"_Vamos dar uma volta. Pega seu casaco e o livro."_

_Eu o olhei estranhando._

"_Porque?"_

_Draco revirou seus olhos. "Está frio."_

_Ele tinha entendido minha pergunta, mas, conhecendo Draco Malfoy como eu conheço, ele fez isso de propósito. Dava para ver no sorrisinho divertido estampado nos lábios dele._

_Quando voltei, ele já estava me esperando com o casaco sobre os ombros, seu olhar repousado em mim._

"_O que você está planejando?"_

"_Uma vida.", ele respondeu rápido. "Sem sonhos, sem livros idiotas. Só você e eu. O que você acha?"_

_Sorri, de modo tão tolo que me senti ridícula. _

"_Perfeito.", murmurei feliz. VERDADEIRAMENTE feliz. _

_Caminhamos até os jardins, aqueles com as rosas brancas. Ele se sentou no banco de pedra e eu me sentei ao seu lado. Draco me olhou tão intensamente que achei que ele fosse me beijar, ali mesmo, naquele jardim encantado para iluminar nós dois com o fraco luar. Mas ele não me beijou. Ao invés disso, pegou o livro das minhas mãos. _

"_Esses últimos dias foram uma loucura, você não acha?", ele disse do nada, quebrando o silêncio._

"_Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse sofrer tanto e ao mesmo ser tão feliz.", eu comentei. Draco se aproximou um pouco mais roçando seu nariz na minha bochecha._

"_Eu passaria por tudo isso outra vez. Só se você estivesse comigo, claro.", ele acrescentou rápido, ainda bem próximo de mim. "Só assim valeria a pena."_

_E se o livro não tivesse uma maldição, eu desejaria que aquela cena ficasse paralisada para sempre, a pele dele tocando a minha. Sem perceber, levei minha mão até a dele e rocei no livro dos sonhos. Eu me afastei para olha-lo. _

"_Porque queria eu trouxesse o livro?", perguntei deixando de sorrir por um momento. _

_Ele não respondeu, mas vasculhou os bolsos das suas vestes até encontrar sua varinha. Ele murmurou algumas palavras que não ficaram gravadas na minha memória, certamente eu tinha razões mais fortes para focalizar toda minha atenção no livro que começou a flutuar indo longe para um lugar que tivesse..._

_Água. _

_Eu ouvi não tão forte, um barulho de algo caindo na água. Eu o olhei interrogativamente._

"_O que você fez?"_

"_Alguém tinha que dar um fim naquela palhaçada, certo?", ele deu de ombros. "É melhor ele ficar bem longe, milhas e milhas da Mansão."_

"_Não sabia que perto das propriedades existia um lago."_

"_É propriedade trouxa", ele respondeu. "Bastante poluído, devo dizer. Acho que ninguém teria coragem de mergulhar nele."_

_Olhei para o céu. Ele estava escuro, pontilhado por estrelas brilhantes. Eu sabia que no dia seguinte seria um lindo dia de sol. E alguma coisa dentro do mim vibrava. Eu queria estar sempre, sempre ali, perto dele, toca-lo, senti-lo..._

"_Obrigada", sussurrei. "Por me salvar mais uma vez."_

"_Não me lembro de ter lhe salvado da primeira vez...", ele ia dizer algo, mas eu o calei. Com os meus lábios, devo dizer._

_Ele não se afastou, pelo contrário. Deixou que eu intensificasse ainda mais aquele beijo._

"_Você está sempre me salvando, Draco. Mesmo que não perceba.", eu disse depois de me afastar. Fitei aqueles olhos. Eles seriam meus sempre, mesmo que o amanhã não chegasse, se o mundo acabasse. _

(D&G)

Draco não conseguia dormir. Alguma coisa parecia fazer com que ele mantivesse seus olhos abertos naquela noite. Não fazia frio, ao contrário. O dia seria ensolarado o que era inaceitável quando estavam em meados de Janeiro. Mas o tempo parecia estar maluco, tal como ele naquela noite.

_Ela disse: "Eu amo você", ele desviou seus olhos por um momento. _

_Com pesar, mesmo que não deixasse esse pesar aparecer em sua voz, ele disse tentando ser frio._

"_Então é melhor agente terminar. Você sabia que eu não queria me envolver."_

O que significava aquelas palavras ditas há tanto tempo? Ele não queria se envolver, e julgava não estar envolvido, mas se fosse assim, porque sentia pesar em deixa-la?

Draco balançou a cabeça.

Não sabia porque estava lembrando de coisas tão antigas, tudo parecia estar resolvido.

Mas faltava alguma coisa...

Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto tentando não fazer barulho. Decidiria o que fazer – ou o que pensar – no dia seguinte, quando a encontrasse. Ele sabia que bastaria olhar nos olhos castanhos e as sardas que pontilhavam o rosto pálido da garota. E vê-la, toda a confusão e incerteza iria ir embora. Porque ele precisava acreditar nisso.

Seus pés andavam sem que ele percebesse, caminhavam até a cozinha que estava totalmente escura. Ele pegou a varinha e murmurou "Lumus", olhando distraidamente para o aposento. Não havia um único elfo-doméstico acordado, mas a cozinha brilhava espetacularmente em limpeza.

Mas não foi a mesa ilustrada que chamou sua atenção e sim o que estava em cima dela, tomando um grande copo de leite puro. Ele sorriu quase que instintivamente.

Gina balançava seus pés que estavam cruzados, parecia tão absorvida na sua 'tarefa' que não notou o olhar fixo.

Ele percebeu que o lábio superior estava sujo de leite. Ela parecia tão inocente, tão pura naquele momento.

E então ele descobriu.

_Amor?_, pensou confuso. _Esse sentimento é tolo...Qualquer um que ame é fraco._

Mas ele sabia que não era verdade porque cada vez que estava com ela, ele sentia-se forte. E o tão familiar sentimento terno que queimava...

Não resistiu, quando percebeu, ela já o olhava nos olhos, olhos arregalados.

Ele disse sem se conter, como se as palavras estivessem sufocando-o, ele disse numa voz melodiosa:

"Eu amo você."

**N/A: **Essa última parte foi a que eu havia prometido. Vocês sabem, Draco dizendo "Eu amo você", como se precisasse deixar claro...Realmente, a mais linda cena que eu já escrevi em Casualidades, creio eu. (Enxuga os olhos)

Bem, Casualidades terminando! Eu não consigo acreditar! Só falta o epílogo e estamos finalizando!

E se me permitem acrescentar, para que não entendeu, aquela parte em itálico na última parte, descrevia o término do namoro deles, há muito tempo atrás. Alguém me disse: Cara, você começou a fic pela metade! E só agora eu notei que é verdade. Bem, nesse caso eu prometo. Quando terminar Casualidades, eu vou fazer uma short contando apenas em diálogos como o namoro começou e terminou.

É isso...Obrigada para aqueles que comentaram:

**Lou Malfoy, Fioccos, Rute Riddle, Miaka, Amélia das Flores, Nina Black Lupin, Tamih Weasley Malfoy, Anita Joyce Belice, Lith, Srta Weasley Malfoy, Rita'Weasley e Cristina Melx!**

Realmente, valeu pelo apoio constante!

Próximo capítulo será o epílogo, não deixem de revisar porque sem reviews, sem epílogo, certo?

P.S.: Quem betou foi Angelina, obrigada, querida. E quando a minha MARACUJA, querida, eu não posto o epílogo enquanto você não aparecer e BETAR!


	11. Você é quem sabe

**Casualidades**

**Epílogo: **_Você é quem sabe_

_Nosso Quarto na Mansão, (Você ainda está vomitando no banheiro):_

_Eu não sei o que você vai pensar quando ler isso. Aliás, sei perfeitamente. Você vai gritar. Ou talvez vomitar, como está fazendo agora. E o pior de tudo é que eu entendo porque você está agindo assim, Weasley, ou melhor, Sr _Malfoy.

_Desde que começamos a namorar você me dizia aquelas palavras melosas, mas nunca chegou a dizer "eu te amo" nos primeiros encontros. E quando eu disse que amava você dias atrás, possivelmente eu diria que era um efeito colateral que você me causa. Eu fico assim, totalmente meloso, chegando a pensar que se eu continuasse desse jeito, eu possivelmente poderia ser igualado ao Potter. Eu soube que ele estava querendo se declarar, mas...Que lástima...Cheguei primeiro, certo?_

_Não sei por que você parou de escrever. _

_Para falar a verdade, eu acho bastante charmoso quando você está debruçada sobre esse livro idiota, escrevendo furiosamente algo que eu fiz que você sempre intitula como 'realmente idiota', 'completamente insensível' e muitos outros..._

_E não, eu não cheguei a ler todas as baboseiras que você escreveu até agora. Só algumas partes, mas como seremos marido e mulher – e eu espero, sinceramente, que você pare de vomitar até lá... -, acho que você não vai se importar MUITO. _

_Você disse, ou escreveu, que se sentia perdia, de pernas para o ar quando descobriu que você estava grávida. Agora eu posso dizer como eu me senti. Aliviado, devo dizer. _

_Não, eu não estou louco._

_Fiquei aliviado por saber que eu teria uma desculpa para ficar perto de você. Claro que fiquei assustado também, porque muito mais do que uma desculpa idiota, era uma GRANDE responsabilidade. Mas mesmo assim, eu estava sentindo meu estômago revirar e quase cheguei a pensar que estava louco quando minha mãe disse que teríamos que casar. Foi quando eu realmente pirei._

_Você sabe, eu tenho pavor de me parecer com Potter em qualquer sentido que for. E quando eu notei que estava contente em ter um motivo de estar com você, eu pensei: "Cara, você gosta realmente dela e está feliz!"_

_Então como eu, Draco, poderia estar feliz por estar noivo de uma ex que até ali não significou nada para mim? Quero dizer, eu achava que terminaria Hogwarts, iria fazer mais meia dúzia de besteiras e sei lá, viajaria. Eu sempre quis fugir dessa loucura, sempre quis desaparecer. _

_Aí você fica grávida e eu percebo que me importo com você._

_E muito mais do que importar, eu descobri que sentia uma coisa mais FORTE do tipo amor, entende? _

_Dali foi só um passo para eu dizer: "Eu não quero me casar."_

_Acho que machuquei você naquela dia e eu pude me sentir o cara mais estúpido do mundo. Mais até do que o _Potter.

_Mas voltando ao assunto e possivelmente a razão pela qual estou escrevendo para você agora, eu também notei uma coisa que me deixou bem confuso. Você disse que tudo o que mais queria é ir para a faculdade, viver de verdade, fazer o que as pessoas normais fazem. Não que nós não sejamos normais, só acho que você estava certa quando, no dia do nosso noivado, disse que todos nós devemos ter planejamento para o futuro. _

_E sabe o que eu planejo? Viajar. Ir para qualquer lugar e seria ainda mais perfeito se você fosse junto. _

_Então proponho o seguinte: Não vamos desistir dos nossos sonhos por algo que pode acontecer mais tarde. Não estou dizendo um "não, eu não quero me casar", estou dizendo que vou aonde você for – porque você não é uma garota feia e os homens OLHAM para você. É claro que você precisa de alguém que te proteja. -. Eu detesto ter que admitir isso, mas eu preciso te manter perto e você sabe o porque._

_Não, eu não vou repetir..._

_Você vai, faz sua faculdade de Línguas da Antiga Arte e eu vou para algum lugar onde eu possa me esconder dessa loucura._

_Mas um dia, eu vou te buscar, onde quer que você esteja, e vou te levar pro altar. Quer você queira ou não. Porque você, na minha cabeça, já é uma Sra Malfoy._

_Só pensa nessa possibilidade. E se você decidir que não agüenta mais nenhum minuto sem mim, que você me ama desesperadamente para me deixar solteiro tendo várias mulheres querendo um pedaço do Draco Malfoy; eu vou entender completamente. Sério, sem ressentimentos. _

_Você é quem sabe._

_Draco Malfoy._

(D&G)

Ela se olhou longamente, a brancura do seu vestido de noiva e o brilho da tiara de brilhantes que prendia seus cabelos. O vermelho intenso estava ameno devido à brancura do véu que lhe cobria a cabeça. Mas ela sorria travessa.

_Então esse é o grande dia, certo?_

"Oh, querida! Você está linda!", suspirou Molly ao seu lado, enquanto abanava suas mãos em torno do vestido.

E o doce perfume de rosas que impregnava o lugar. Rosas vermelhas, da mesma cor dos cabelos de Virgínia Weasley.

Alguém tossiu falsamente e a voz melodiosa de Narcisa soou.

"Estão todos a sua espera, Virgínia."

Virgínia? Ela odiava quando a chamavam de Virgínia. Preferia o tom sagaz e sarcástico de Draco chamando-a. Em Narcisa Malfoy parecia ser como um insulto ou qualquer coisa de gênero.

O casamento seria no salão de festas, dentro das terras da família Malfoy. E depois, uma festa _dentro_ da Mansão.

Gina olhou para os sapatos de salto alto, tão brancos quanto o vestido que brilhava. Então ela se lembrou que a brancura significava virgindade, pureza. E teve que rir. Absolutamente ela não era nada daquilo. O que mudaria afinal?

Seu nome? Mas ela continuaria se chamar Virgínia, apesar de acrescentar um Malfoy.

Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy. Ou simplesmente Virgínia Malfoy.

Ela andou até a porta pesada de mármore e esperou que seu pai ficasse ao seu lado.

"Você está linda, querida.", ele sussurrou parecendo sério demais para a ocasião. "Você tem certeza?"

"Acho que você devia ter colocado essa dúvida em jogo muito antes, quando mamãe veio dizer que eu teria que me casar."

"Nunca é tarde para concertar as coisas, Gina", ele comentou ocasionalmente. "Você tem certeza?", ele tornou a perguntar.

Mas a resposta não veio. E em seguida, estavam caminhando rumo ao altar.

Naquela manhã, acordara com tudo revirado. E a primeira ação naquele dia fabulosamente especial acabou sendo o vômito. Ela se perguntou o porquê do nervosismo já que estaria se casando com alguém que amava. Mas então, ao sair do banheiro, encontrou seu diário aberto. E alguém que ela sabia perfeitamente quem era, escreveu claramente:

_Você é quem sabe._

E ela sabia. O amava. Não um amor que antes sentia; um medo de perde-lo, um medo terrível de sofrer. Ela apenas sabia que Draco já pertencia a ela e ela a ele. Era uma troca recíproca, sem o amor infantil de antes.

_Mas um dia, eu vou te buscar, onde quer que você esteja, e vou te levar pro altar. Quer você queira ou não. Porque você, na minha cabeça, já é uma Sra Malfoy._

Ela já era a Sra Malfoy. Não seria um anel de brilhantes e um nome que comprovaria isso. Gina sabia que lá embaixo, bem na barriga, tinha um motivo para ariscar.

Artur entregou a mão de Gina a Draco que não sorria, mas a olhava como se dissesse "Quando você quiser" e ela sabia que era agora...

Ficaram os dois, de mãos dadas; não prestavam mais atenção ao padre que falava. Então Gina ouviu claramente, uma das poucas frases que seu cérebro conseguiu absorver:

"Virgínia Weasley, aceita Draco Malfoy como se legítimo esposo?"

Ela sorriu e virou seu rosto para contemplar o de Draco.

_Você é quem sabe._

"Para onde você planeja viajar, Draco?", ela sussurrou para ele, ignorando a pergunta do padre.

"Acho que França. Aliás, eu fiquei sabendo que a melhor faculdade da Europa, se tratando de Línguas da Antiga Arte fica em Paris...", ele sorriu felinamente. "Você vem comigo?", perguntou erguendo a mão de maneira quase cômica.

Ela sentia-se feliz no final das contas. Sabia que um casamento entre eles era algo já certo, mas que poderia ser adiando...

"Claro, Draco. Sempre."

Ela deixou que ele a guiasse pelo caminho. As pessoas cochichavam e apontavam. Em algum lugar do salão, ouviu Narcisa dizer algo bem alto. Gina sorriu ainda mais.

Quando estavam dentro da Mansão, ela disse, numa voz embaçada:

"Ah, e a propósito, eu também amo você."

(D&G)

_Um Quarto de Hotel, Paris (Draco AINDA está dormindo):_

_Então é isso. Não casamos, mas continuamos juntos. Eu descobri que Draco tem uma mania irritante: ele fala quando está dormindo. Não estou brincando! Hoje mesmo eu fiquei acordada para tentar descobrir o que ele fala, mas cara, eu desisto! Ele deve falar em algum outro idioma, um que talvez só ele saiba._

_Mas, sinceramente, isso não é um problema. _

_Aliás, eu já nem sei mais o que é ter problemas...Claro que mamãe ficou super zangada por nós termos fugidos e Tia Narcisa mandou um berrador dizendo que estava decepcionada com o comportamento ridículo e infantil que tivemos ao fugir. _

_Mas quem liga pra ela? Eu estou cursando a faculdade de Línguas antigas e morando com Draco Malfoy, que por um acaso, fala sozinho enquanto dorme..._

_Estou realizando todos os sonhos que uma garota como eu possa vir a ter.Em pensar que algum tempo atrás, eu não acreditava que eu poderia ser feliz ao lado de quem – que Draco nunca leia isso! – amo e estar ao mesmo tempo, crescendo profissionalmente..._

_E o melhor de tudo? Draco comprou um apartamento três quartos e está pensando em fazer alguma faculdade...Ontem, quando estávamos tomando banho juntos, ele me disse:_

"_Você decora a nossa casa, mas aconselho não colocar muito coisa vermelha, você sabe..."_

_Eu o olhei, conflituosa. "Como assim?"_

"_Você sabe, bebês gostam de cores leves, calmas..."_

_Então ele sabia. Sim, aposto que ainda não escrevi, mas eu, Virgínia Molly Weasley (que daqui a três anos será Sra Malfoy longe dos olhares repulsivos de Tia Narcisa), estou grávida de um cara que custou horrores para dizer que me ama. Mas o que eu posso fazer?_

_Não sinto minhas pernas para o ar, porque eu tenho Draco comigo, independente de estarmos casados ou não. Ele disse "Você é quem sabe."_

_E eu REALMENTE sei..._

FIM!

**N/A: **_Ahh! Não acredito que acabou! E, o que é pior de tudo, com ESSE final..._

_Me falaram; "Cara, está legal. A pessoa pode imaginar o que aconteceu e tal..."_

_Estou escrevendo uma short que conta o início do namoro dos dois como eu já havia prometido para algumas pessoas e, quanto a uma possível continuação, eu não sei. Talvez uma short seria razoável, mas eu sinceramente acho difícil de acontecer..._

_Vocês sabem, tenho uma porrada de fics para atualizar..._

_Mas, voltando a Casualidades...Não estranhem esse NÃO-casamento, porque eu sempre soube que acabaria assim. Fala sério. Ela tem dezesseis anos, como uma pessoa dessa idade vai casar com essa idade? _

_Semana que vem, vou acrescentar alguns extras e tudo vai ficar melhor!_

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Obrigada a _**Cristina Melx****Rita'Weasley****, Srta Weasley Malfoy Nai W.M., miaka, ****Tamih Weasley Malfoy****Kika Felton-87****Fioccos****Amelia das Flores****, Viv, ****Bia Malfoy****, Lele Potter Black, ****aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe****Lou Malfoy****Nina Black Lupin**** Erica Weasley, rebeca.**

Então é isso...Acabou, acabou, acabou...

Amei escrever Casualidades...Foi tão...Lindo (seca as lágrimas e faz um olhar destinado), mas eu JURO que vou colocar mais uns dois extras para vocês!

Ou não me chamo Mariana!

Beijos,

Holie!

P.S.: A SENHORA MARACUJA não apareceu, não betou. Se esse epílogo tiver erros, é culpa da beta desnaturada que some sem deixar vestígios!

Corram atrás dela, porque eu juro, sem ela, não tem extras e nem qualquer outra fic!


End file.
